


Love Me Or Leave Me

by Tessa_Harrison



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Harrison/pseuds/Tessa_Harrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 23, Eiji's ready to begin his life. Of course, there are just a few bumps in the road. Like his sister's wedding, telling everyone he's gay, oh, and a stubborn boyfriend who keeps running from commitment. Just the normal everyday things, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Love Me Or Leave Me**   
_  
**Memories**   
_

Eiji looked down the long drive of his brother's home.

In a small town aout an hour outside Tokyo, there was a rather large (at least, large for Japan) house and in that house lived Kikumaru Keisuke—or as his family and friends called him, Kei. Kei was the eldest child of Kikumaru Mameha, whose family had owned the estate for generations. And while Mameha had had no interest in the place, writer Kei had welcomed it with open arms. His wife hadn't been the happiest when they'd first moved eight years ago but now, she'd adjusted to it rather well.

But that wasn't why Eiji was at the house. Oh no, he was there for something else. His older sister, Saki, was getting married and quite honestly, Eiji thought, it was about time. She'd only been dating Shotaro for five years.

"Man, this kinda sucks;" a female voice sighed loudly beside Eiji. He looked over at his oldest sister, Yumi, a curious look on his face. "My baby sister's getting married and I'm not even dating anyone yet," the woman went on.

"Nya, Yumi, I don't think you can really call Saki your 'baby sister' when she's only a year younger than you," he pointed out, turning his attention back to the drive. Unfortunately, there was still no dark blue sedan.

"She's younger than me—she's my baby sister, got that baby brother?" She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to challenge her statement.

"Can you really call me your baby brother when you're handing me that?" Eiji nodded towards the two cans of beer in his sister's hands.

"And how do you know that one of these is for you?"

"Because you don't really drink that much and I highly doubt that the extra can is for Daisuke," Eiji answered, gesturing towards his three-month old nephew who just looked back up at him. Eiji readjusted the infant, his arm getting tired.

"You got me there," Yumi relented, setting the can down on the porch rail in front of Eiji. "So, I take it that Shuuchiroh-kun still hasn't arrived."

Eiji just gave his older sister a look. Of his four siblings and various other family members, she was the only one who knew about Eiji's relationship with Oishi Shuuchiroh. It was fairly impossible to hide it when the two siblings lived together.

Eiji had met the other man back when they'd been kids, only eleven or twelve years old. They'd had a rocky friendship but as they'd been forced to work together, they'd grown to be good friends. As they'd grown up, they'd gotten closer until the day Eiji realized his feelings for his friend went beyond those of a simple friendship. Before Oishi, Eiji had always wondered about his sexuality. He'd never really been into grils but he thought it'd had more to do with having two older sisters who told their little brother everything. And, you know, he thought to himself, that he'd always been preoccupied with tennis. But then came the day when a girl confessed to Oishi.

Eiji had been there when it happened. He and Oishi had been walked to Oishi's to study for a Math test when the girl had stopped them. Eiji stood nearby but not part of the conversation. He heard Oishi not turn the girl down but not say yes either, instead requesting time to think about it. They went to Oishi's house, not talking about what had happened. But Eiji had been ornery. He'd been annoyed and angry and he hadn't known why. Oishi had picked up on Eiji's change of attitude. When he'd tried to ask about it, Eiji had blown up.

Readjusting his nephew, Eiji opened the can of beer. "I'm gonna go bug Ken," Yumi broke the silence. "Want me to take the little guy?"

"Nah," Eiji shook his head.

"See ya then," Yumi said as she disappeared into the house. Eiji nodded and went over to the porch bench, the can of beer left behind on the rail.

As he sat down, shifting carefully so as not to wake his sleeping nephew, he returned to his thoughts of the past.

That night, Eiji had blown up at Oishi. Looking back, he wondered why he'd done it—all the yelling and screaming about how terrible a friend Oishi was. As an adult and with the knowledge he had now, he knew he'd been jealous and afraid Oishi would decide to date that girl. Eiji had left the Oishi household and went back to his home where he'd almost immediately ran into his big sister Yumi.

He'd alwas been close to her. In their family, it'd been Eiji and Yumi, Ken and Saki, and then their big brother Kei off by himself.

Yumi, 19 years old and full of worldly knowledge—or at least, that's how it had seemed to the then 16 year old Eiji, took him upstairs to his room, now empty due to Kei married and living in the country and Ken off at his university in Kyoto. That night, Eiji cried. He asked her why it had happened. Things had been great with Oishi but he'd screwed things up and they could never be friends again. And somewhere in the midst of it all, she'd figured things out and held him close, even after he'd cried himself to sleep.

When he'd woken up the next morning, he'd realized why he'd been so upset. Kikumaru Eiji was in love with none other than Oishi Shuuchiroh.

* * *

A/N: Brief note here. This is my newest project and I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this piece of fanfiction.


	2. I Really Wanted You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me Or Leave Me**   
> **  
> _I Really Wanted You_   
> **

Love Me Or Leave Me  
I Really Wanted You

In his arms, little Daisuke shifted in his sleep, bringing Eiji back to the present. Using his free hand, he gently touched the young boy's cheek, still marveling over the fact that his older brothers had mini versions of themselves. And though he'd never admit to his other nieces and nephews, Eiji had a special spot in his heart for Daisuke. Ken had been gone on a business trip when the baby had been born so Eiji had helped his sister-in-law out with the boy and the couple's other child, two-year-old Mizuho.

"I feel like I'm interuppting something," a familiar male voice chuckled quietly from the end of the porch. Eiji threw an annoyed look at the man. It was his older brother Ken, the father of the baby Eiji now held.

"He's sleeping," Eiji whined as his brother took the baby.

"And it's getting cool out here," Ken pointed out. "I'd rather not deal with a sick infant." Eiji pouted but he understood where his brother was coming from.

"Don't worry," Ken said, stopping before he walked in. "I'm sure you'll meet someone soon and have your own kids before too long."

Except, Eiji thought as he listened to his brother close the door, he already had found his special someone. When Eiji was sixteen, Oishi had been confessed to by a random girl. Eiji had gotten upset, not yet realizing he'd been in love with his best friend. That had changed rather quickly. Once Eiji realized his feelings towards the other boy, he also quickly realized he didn't want to lose said friend.

They'd quickly made up—though by making up, it was more of Eiji apologizing about his strange behavior, blaming it on not feeling well. Oishi accepted it, having dealt with Eiji's strange and irrational behavior for years. But then Oishi had asked for Eiji's opinion on what to do with the girl who'd confessed.

Eiji remembered what he'd done all too well. "Do what you feel like is the right thing," he'd said those many years ago. In a way, it broke his heat to say it. He didn't want Oishi with anyone by himself but Eiji realized how unlikely it was that the other boy shared the same feelings. If Oishi wasn't going to be with Eiji, than Eiji wanted Oishi to be with someone who would make him happy.

In the end, Oishi had turned the girl down, saying that it wasn't that he didn't like her—it was just htat he didn't know her. Eiji watched from a distance, afterwards congratulating his friend for handling the situation so maturely. On the inside, he was cheering.

Eiji stood by his friend's side for the next two years. During the fall of their senior year, a couple more girls confessed to Oishi but he turned them down each time, always telling the girls he was sorry but he just didn't know them. Once a girl confessed to Eiji but he turned her down, saying he already had someone he liked.

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say because both of Eiji's closest friends found out. For the next several months, they continually pestered him, wanting to know who had taken their friend's heart. Or, at least, Oishi did. Because one day, Eiji finally cracked under the pressure Fuji Shuusuke had laid on. First, Eiji'd made the other teen swear to secrecy. Then, he'd spilled his secret. What had surprised Eiji the most had been Fuji's complete lack of surprise. It seemed his friend had suspected the truth but had decided to never bring it up out of respect for the redhead.

Not that, Eiji thought as he pushed a stray bang out of face, that his hair was really red. He just liked the color. And he could pull it off without looking terrible. Probably had something to do with the Dutch ancestors he had on both sides of family. It certainly explained the blue eyes that he alone of all his family had.

"Hey, you coming in?" Yumi asked, sticking her head out of the doorway. "It's getting late."

"I'm going to wait a little longer," he answered. "Besides, it's not like it's cold out or anything."

Indeed, it was a beautiful summer night. Warm enough to be comfortable but cool enough that you didn't die when you stepped out. It was a tad too humid but that didn't really bother Eiji that much.

A week before graduation, Eiji had decided to take the plunge. He confessed. Oishi was floored—speechless. Eiji waited for days for a response, the whole time on pins and needles, nervous and terrified but at the same time, feeling freer than he'd ever felt before.

Two days before graduation, Oishi gave his answer.


	3. Teenage Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Teenage Dream** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**   
_  
**Teenage Dream**   
_

They'd been at the senior celebration dinner the high school tennis team held each year at the end of the year. Somehow Eiji and Oishi had ended up seated next to each other. Eiji remembered being slightly terrfied. He and Oishi hadn't spoken to each other all that week, mutually seeming to avoid each other. While the coach gave his speech on how proud he was of them all, after all Seigaku had made it to the semi-finals in Nationals that year and the seniors that were leaving had set up their underclassmen for what was sure to be an equally successful season, Eiji had felt a hand reach over to his underneath the table and squeeze his. At first, his eyes had widened in shock as he looked over at Oishi. The other guy had a slightly fearful look on his face as he continued to hold Eiji's hand underneath the table. Eiji squeezed once and nodded, watching as a look of relief spread across Oishi's face. Their actions hand't gone on entirely unnoticed though. Fuji, who'd been sitting across from Eiji, had noticed and shot Eiji a questioning look. A happy smile on Eiji's face and a simple nod were all the answer Fuji needed.

Their relationship was subtle, Eiji thought as he watched a pair of headlights turn onto the drive off in the distance. He and Oishi had just celebrated their fifth anniversary that past spring. Only a handful of people knew about them—just a few very trusted friends and Yumi. No one else in either of their immediate families knew.

After five years, Eiji was getting sick of the secrecy.

That was part of the reason Oishi was coming to Saki's wedding. The other reason was simply that the bride herself had asked him to come. Like all of Eiji's older siblings, she considered Oishi to be another younger brother—though one that could magically keep the rambunctious Eiji in line and out of trouble.

"Sorry I'm so late," was the first thing out of the newcomer's mouth. "My group meeting ran a little later than I thought it would."

"It's okay," Eiji assured. "You didn't miss anything exciting."

"Hey," Yumi interjected as she walked out of the house. "Long time no see," she smiled, giving Oishi a hung.

"I think it's been a whole week," Oishi smiled, returning the hung. "How have you been?  
She shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"We were starting to wonder if you'd ever show," Ken said as he stood in the doorway, his daughter Mizuho in his arms.  
"Group meeting," Oishi summed it up.  
"Da," the toddler in Ken's arms yawned, "I tired." Ken shot an apologetic look at the other adults before taking his daughter in for bed.

"Come on," Eiji said as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm a few minutes later. "Let's take your stuff up to the room." Because of the way rooms fell, some of the guests had to share bedrooms. This wasn't a huge problem as most of the wedding guests wouldn't notice until the day of anyway. Mostly it affected the Kikumaru family, who'd all come early to deal with preparations.

They had most things already settled, which was good since the big event was in just two days. Most of the day had been spent setting up the reception tent.

Unlike his two elder brothers, his sister was having a Western-styled wedding. It made sense. Saki had always been in love with Western culture. Shotaro, her soon to be husband, was too though. That was how they'd met.

There was even a Christian priest coming to perform the ceremony. Both Saki and her fiancee had known the man for years, each having long since converted to Christianity. The priest was going to be arriving the next day to go through a run through of the actual wedding with the family. And there was even more family that would be showing up the next day.

"Hey," a soft voice broke into Eiji's thoughts. He looked over at Oishi and smiled.

"Just thinking, Chiroh," the man admitted. "It's just so weird to think my big sis is getting married."  
"You know, I seem to recall you saying that," Oishi tapped the side of his head, "oh, about five years ago when Ken-san was getting married. And about four years before that when Kei-san got married," the other man teased.

"But it's weird," Eiji shot back as he stopped in front of a door. "We're in Kei's library with Shotaro."

"Why am I not surprised?" Oishi sighed as Eiji opened the door. The redhead stepped aside to let Oishi go in first. Kei was sitting in the comfy chair, a book in hand.

"It's good to see you again, Oishi-kun," the man said as he closed his book and looked up at the two.

"Thanks Kei-san," Oishi replied as Eiji directed him over to a corner of the room where he saw the redhead's suitcase. Setting his bag down beside it, he inquired how things had been going for the eldest Kikumaru sibling.

"Not terrible. I was stuck for a while on what to do with Aki but I've since figured out a solution I'm happy with," the writer admitted. "Though finding some free time has been a bit of challenge."

"I heard about your daughter," Oishi nodded. "Congratulations." He set his bag down. "Any idea when the next book will be out?" He was a fan of the mysteries Kei wrote and so far had read every book.

"Next month," Kei answered, "but I can talk to my editor and see about getting you an advance copy if you'd like."

Eiji ducked out of the room, saying he was going to ask Yumi about something. He'd never been too interested in mysteries, not even the ones his brother wrote. No, Eiji liked romance novels, not that he'd ever admit to it unless he absolutely had to. But he really did want to talk to his oldest sister.

"Hey, Saki, can I borrow Yumi for a little while?" He asked, standing in the doorway of the room his sisters were sharing.

"But you always get Yumi," Saki playfully pouted. She laughed and waved her sister to go with Eiji.

"What's up?" Yumi followed Eiji onto the porch.

"I'm sick of hiding," Eiji admitted as he stood at the railing, looking up at the almost full moon. "I want to tell everyone about me and Chiroh."

She lowered her voice to match his quiet, serious tone. "What's he think about it?" Yumi walked over to stand next to her little brother, putting an arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

Eiji sighed and set his head on top of hers. "We've discussed it a little but not a lot. Whenever I try to bring up the subject but he always skirts around it, making excuses." He sighed again. "But I'm sick of Mom and everyone else in the family not knowing." He looked at the long drive, watching cars drive by in the distance. "I feel terrible for keeping this a secret from them."

"What secret?" Eiji heard his mother repeat.


	4. Crashed The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me Or Leave Me**   
> _**Crashed The Wedding** _

**Love Me Or Leave Me**   
_  
**Crashed The Wedding**   
_

The youngest Kikumaru jumped at the sound of this mother's voice. He hadn't expected her, obviously. Of all his family members, he felt most guilty about keeping his secret from her. Eiji was a momma's boy and he fully admitted it.

"Mom," Eiji took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. Yumi's hand reached out and held his, a comforting weight and show of support. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do," she answered, confused.

"No matter what?" Eiji went on. He felt Yumi squeeze his hand and he squeezed back, incredibly glad he had such an amazing sister.

"Kikumaru Eiji, you are my baby and I will always love you, no matter what," Mameha told him, reaching over and to hold her son's other hand.

"I'm gay," he sighed quietly so that only the three of them heard. She was silent for several minutes. Eiji looked at the ground, not wanting to see his mother's reaction, afraid of what she'd do. But she kept hold of his hand, her grip firm.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she spoke. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm completely shocked," she started, pulling her youngest into her arms. Eiji felt his sister's hand slip away as she moved to hug him as well, creating a Kikumaru sandwich with Eiji as the center.

"I've wondered, especially over the last several years," Eiji heard his mother continue. "After all, you've never brought a girl home and you acted nothing like your brothers when they were your age." She fell silent again.

"I think," Mameha picked up the subject again, "I can get used to the idea." She looked at her daughter. "I take it you know."

"Before he did," Yumi nodded, reaching up to pet her brother's hair. Eiji just stood there, sandwiched between the two most important women in his life. He couldn't believe it. It felt like a weight was being lifted from him.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Mameha asked as she finally let go of Eiji and stepped back so she could look her son in the eyes. He nodded meekly, still in shock.

"They're pretty serious," Yumi admitted. "They've been together for about five years."

"Is it Fuji-kun?" Mameha cut to the point. She knew her son's friends and he seemed the most likely. Whenever she'd watched the two boys, there had always seemed to be something more, something extra there.

Eiji shook his head. "It's Chiroh," he croaked out. His mother looked shocked for a moment before slowly nodded.

"I've never been completely sure on him," she told her son. "But he would have been my second guess."

There was a thumping noise from in the house, indicating someone was heading their way. Before any of them could react, the door opened, revealing Oishi Shuuchiroh. He took one look at the three Kikumarus and paled slightly.

"Am I interuppting something?" He asked, shooting Eiji a concerned look.

"Not at all," Mameha answered, reaching for her adopted son. "I'm glad you're the one that my son choose," she told him. "You've always been a wonderful influence on him."

Oishi looked at her, confusion written all over his face. He glanced at Eiji, wanting answers.

"It's okay," the redhead assured his boyfriend. "My mom..." his voice trailed off but the other man started nodding slowly, the pieces of the puzzle clicking into place.

"Are you sure?" Oishi asked, his attention now directed towards the Kikumaru matriarch.

"Very sure," she responded, letting him go. "Now," she said, looking at the three young adults gathered around her. "It's been a long day and tomorrow will probably be just as long. I suggest we all go to bed." Letting her gaze rest on her son, she added, "we can talk more in the morning."

"That was unexpected," Oishi murmured to Eiji. They were laying on their futons, set kind of close to the other but at an acceptable distance.

"I'm sorry," Eiji replied. "It's just, I couldn't keep it a secret from my mom anymore."  
"It's okay," Oishi reached for Eiji's hand. "I was just not expecting that."

Eiji took the hand. "Me neither."

"I'm sure your family is going to be fine with it." Oishi gave a reassuring smile. "They produced you afterall."

Eiji frowned. "But what about your family?" He was refering to the incident with Oishi's cousin, Ryon. Ryo had come out about six months ago and while Oishi's aunt and uncle had been open and accepting of their son, Oishi's own parents had cut off all ties.

"We'll get to that issue when we get there," Oishi admitted. "For now, lets just focus on whats going on here." Eiji noddedly reluctantly as the other man slowly let go of his hand.

The next morning, Eiji opened his eyes to see Oishi's sleeping face. Looking around, he smiled when he didn't see his sister's fiancee. "Nya, Oishi Shuuchiroh," Eiji said softly, lightly kissing the man. He smile grew as the other man returned the kiss in his sleep. Oishi was a good kisser but he was an even better one in his sleep.

"Time to wake up," Eiji murmured as he reluctantly withdrew from the kiss.

"Eiji!" A voice yelled through the house. It was his mother, no doubt her attempt at waking him up. Eiji smiled, knowing it was a failed attempt. But it did wake Oishi up.

"Morning sleepyhead," Eiji greeted, looking much too cheerful.

"What time is it?" Oishi asked as he slowly sat up..

"About 8," the redhead answered. He chuckled as Oishi groaned and laid back down, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Nope, no way," Eiji grinned, pulling the blanket away. "We have things to do."

A little while later, the two men made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Eiji smiled at his mother, who just gave him an exasperated look. Oishi made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"What did you tell your nephew?" She asked, gesturing toward where the three year old Shin sat at his toddler seat.

Eiji shrugged, confused. "Nya, Shin," the man started, sitting next tot he young boy, "why won't you drink your juice?"

"Yucky!" The boy screeched, throwing his cup onto the floor.

Eiji picked it up and unscrewed the lid. His stomach turned when he smelled it. Fruit punch. Eiji hated fruit punch.

"He must not like the taste," he told his mother.

"So," Oishi began from his spot next to the coffee pot, cup in hand, "about last night..." Eiji walked over to his partner and was handed a cup of coffee. It was just the three adults and one toddler in the room, making him comfortable enough to bring the subject up.

"What about last night, oh son of mine?" Was Mameha's response. "All my years of joking about you being my fourth son—I guess it really was true."

"What about everyone else?" Eiji asked, his voice quiet but definitely heard by the others in the room.

"Are you sure you want to tell everyone?" Oishi asked, letting his hand rest on the small of Eiji's back.

"I'm sick of keeping it a secret," the other man replied, letting himself lean against the one he loved.

"I think, first we tell your father," Mameha put in her input. "Afterwards, we can tell your siblings. And I think it'd be best to let your brothers tell their wives."

The two men nodded, her words making sense. She looked at Oishi. "Does your family know?"

"No," Eiji heard his partner respond. He was quiet, hoping Oishi would explain more. But it never came. After a few minutes, the redhead sighed and explained the situation to his mother, who slowly nodded.

"You'll always have a family in us," Mameha promised, her gaze resting on her adopted son. Focusing on her actual son, she added, "your father's upstairs in our room. Want to grab him?"

Eiji nodded, turning to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. "I'll get him," Oishi offered, smiling softly at the shocked look on Eiji's face.

"There's something else," Mameha stated a few moments after Oishi had left.

Eiji looked into his cup, nodding. "I've talked about it a little with Chiroh and Yumi, but nothing really serious. I want to move into an apartment with Chiroh," Eiji told her. "I love Yumi but it's getting difficult to mesh our schedules."

Mameha nodded. Yumi had always been the most erratic of her five children and while her chosen profession of manga artist suited her remarkably well, it was easy to see how that could mess with someone else's schedule—particuarly such a strict one like Eiji's.

"Besides," Eiji continued, "we've been together five years..."

"And you'd like to settle down," Mameha finished, her son nodding in agreement. She was quiet a moment before, "just be careful. You shouldn't rush these kinds of things."

Eiji's gaze sharpened. "Do you think Saki's rushing into things?"

"She's been with Shotaro-kun for five years..." she stopped, realizing her son's point. After a moment, she looked at him. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've always known about them. This," she gestured the air, "is all rather new."

He visibly relaxed, understanding what she meant. To him, his relationship was a fact of life, something he'd had and been living with for the past several years. His mother had just found out about the night before.

"Oishi-kun said you wanted me," coughed an older male voice that Eiji instantly identified as his father's. Eiji glanced at the doorway and saw his father and boyfriend. He watched as the two walked in, his father going over to stand next to Mameha, who busied herself with cleaning Shin's face and hands. How a three year old got that messy eating eggs Eiji would never understand.

"Dad," Eiji began, glad that he had his boyfriend and mother there. "There's something I've been keeping from you guys." Glancing at his mother, he swallowed hard. It always felt like it should be easier than it really was. "I told mom last night and I wanted you to know too." Taking a deep breath, he looked his father in the eye. "I'm gay."

There was silence in the room. Even little Shin was quiet as the seriousness of the situation settled in. Though Eiji wanted to look away—to Oishi or his mother for reassurance, he knew he couldn't. Something in his gut told him that if he looked away from his father now, Kikumaru Kentarou would never respect him as a man.

"Well," the Kikumaru patriarch ran a hand through his graying hair, "I was not expecting that." As the man spoke, Eiji thought he saw a glimmer of respect in his father's eyes. "What you're doing is definitely taking guts. Are you completely sure?"

"Postive," Eiji replied.

"It'll take some getting used to but I think," there was a pause that made Eiji force himself not to lean forward. "I think I can get used to the idea." Eiji sighed, letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "We've got the other two boys to carry on the family name," Eiji watched his father say to his mother, who just nodded.

"See, it's not that bad," Eiji murmured to Oishi, who'd returned to his spot behind the redhead.

"But my parents aren't yours," Oishi replied, letting his hand rest on Eiji's waist. It wasn't until Eiji saw his father's gaze narrow that the younger man realized where Oishi's hand was.

"You're together," Kentarou stated. Eiji nodded, knowing it would be stupid to try and argue. Not to mention pointless.

"We've been dating for five years," Eiji told him.

"As long as Saki and Shotaro," Mameha made a point of reminding her husband.

Eiji smiled. "Actually, we've been together longer. Our anniversary is March 26th." The other adults nodded, quickly able to do the math. The youngest Kikumaru daughter had met her fiancee in July and began dating him in August. It wasn't much of a difference but it did back his point.

"Does anyone else know?" Kentarou wondered as he watched his wife hand over his grandson to their youngest child so she could clean the child's high chair.

"Just Yumi and a few friends," Eiji admitted as he gladly took his oldest nephew.

"The other kids don't know?" The question was directed towards Mameha who nodded.

"I want to tell them," Eiji spoke up as he tickled his newphew, the child's shrieks of laughter filling the room, releasing the tension that none of them had realized was there.

"But," Eiji went on, "I'm not sure whe or where to do it. I'm afraid-"

"Eiji, you know we're here for you," Mameha immediately responded, cutting her son off mid-sentence.

"I wasn't done," he smiled at her. "I was going to say that I just don't want this taking away any of the thunder from Saki's wedding." Looking at his nephew, his smile grew. "Hey kiddo, let's go get you dressed."

Taking the child, Eiji left the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Long, I know but I generally prefer chapters more this length anyway. This was originally two different parts with Eiji telling each parent in a different part but I think I'm going to start combining parts to make them more about this length. That being said, I'm onto my second notebook for this story. Don't know if anyone caught it or if I forgot to mention it, but I'm handwriting this story in notebooks then typing it up. It seems to be working pretty well.

I'm not claiming any ownership of the characters, ideas, or anything else in this story.


	5. Rootless Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Rootless Tree_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Rootless Tree_**

Eiji stood outside the room.

"Why now?" He heard his father ask.

"He said," Mameha's voice faltered for a moment. "He said he wanted to be serious."  
"This again," Oishi's voice sighed. "I can never tell what he's thinking."

"Really?" Eiji could hear the amusement in his mother's voice.

"He's had these moments in the past where he's talked about being serious. He'll probably start trying to convince me that we should move in together again," Oishi explained. Outside the kitchen, Eiji nodded. But this time was different from those ones in the past. He was really serious this time. The fact that he was coming out to his family was proof enough of that.

"This all—five years," Kentarou finally settled on.

"He's known longer than that," Oishi answered. "But we've been together for that long."

"I never would have guessed." Eiji smiled. He and Oishi were just that good at being discreet.

"I wondered a little," Mameha replied. "Just because he'd never seemed to have any interest in girls, nothing at all like his brothers."

"Have you guys talked about the future?" Kentarou asked. From the squirming in his arms, Eiji knew he'd reached the end of Shin's patience. Reluctantly, he went to the child's room and set the boy on the floor as he search for an outfit for the boy to wear.

"Here," a woman's voice said as a shirt and pants set was practically thrust in his face.

"Thanks Ai-nee," Eiji flashed a smile at his brother Kei's wife. She was currently holding Eiji's youngest niece, the two-week-old Mei.

"Please," she laughed, "you're the one helping me." She watched as Eiji ran around and dressed her oldest, Shin.

"Ji-Ji!" A young voice screeched. It startled Mei who started crying. Flashing Eiji an apologetic look, Ai left to settle the young babe down. Meanshile, Eiji was not along with both his nephew Shin and Shin's two-year-old sister Nana, who was looking at Eiji expectantly.

"Morning Nana-chan," Eiji told the young girl.

"Out," she insisted, obviously referring to the crib she was standing in. Eji shook his head. Of all his nieces and nephews, she was by far the most demanding. After he was finished dressing Shin, he set the boy back on the ground and picked up the little girl.

A while later, Eiji came back downstairs, a tolder on each hip as he joined the other adults in the kitchen.

"I wondered what was taking you," his mother said as she reached to take one of the toddlers. Nana clutched Eiji's shirt, leaving her grandmother to take her brother.

"Sorry about leaving you with those two," Ai said from her spot at the table. She sat with her youngest, now calm, slowly sipping a cup of something—Eiji couldn't tell from where he stood but he guessed it was probably coffee from the looks of the almost empty pot.

"It's fine," he reassured her. "I love these little guys and we never get to hang out that much, right Nana-chan?"

The girl nodded, her little fists still clutching his shirt as if she were afraid he'd slip away.

"So," Ken spoke up from where he stood next to the counter, "mom said you had something to tell us." And with that, Eiji felt all eyes swing toward him expectantly. Oishi moved to stand next to his boyfriend. Yumi set down her cup of coffee, an encouraging smile on her face. His mother sat down next to Yumi, settling Shin on her lap. His father watched him back, something Eiji found both reassuring and disturbing all at once. His other siblings and Ai looked at him, curiousity written across their faces.

"Where's Hatsumomo and Shotaro?" Eiji asked Ken and Saki. They were the only adults missing.

"She's up with Daisuke," Ken answered. "He kept us up for most the night."  
"And Sho went to go get Father Ryousuke," Saki added.

Eiji nodded. "I'll let you two tell them then." It was getting easier, Eiji noticed. There was a small fluttering in his chest but nothing like when he'd told his mother the night before. "I've been keeping something from you for the past several years." He felt Oishi's hand rest on his shoulder, the warmth and support a welcome touch.

"I'm gay," he said for the third time in twenty-four hours. Silence filled the room as they all took in Eiji's words. His sister, Saki not Yumi, looked down at her hands. Kei and his wife exchanged a look. Ken's gaze settled on Oishi's hand.

"There's another thing," Eiji went on, drawing all eyes back to him and his boyfriend. "We've been dating for the past several years." Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Oishi nodding.

It was Saki who broke the silence first. "Is this a joke?" She stood up, an upset look on her face. "Are you seriously doing this to me the day before my wedding?" She stormed off before anyone could say anything else.

If it weren't for Oishi, who'd moved to hold the red-haired man, Eiji felt like he would have crumbled right then and there. Yumi stood up to go after her younger sister but stopped when she saw Ken.

"Let me," he ordered. Yumi nodded, slowly sitting back down. Saki and Ken had always been close and he'd always been the one who could make their younger sister see reason. Ken walked by the two of them. "I want to talk to you," he said softly so that only the Golden Pair could har. "I'm just going to go make sure Saki doesn't do something stupid."

Eiji felt Oishi's head nod in agreement as the other man spoke for him. Eiji just closed his eyes, letting himself take in the familiar, comforting smell of his partner's cologne.

"Well?" Yumi's voice asked, the tone sharp. Though he couldn't see, Eiji knew it was directed at their eldest sibling and his wife.

"Well what?" Kei replied, an amused tone to his voice. "He's still Eiji."

"My Ji-ji," Nana claimed, squirming from her spot between the two men. When Eiji opened his eyes, he almost laughed at the nasty look she was giving his boyfriend.

"Kei's editor, Touji-san, is gay as well," Ai told the other adults. Kei nodded, adding," he and his partner just celebrated their 15th anniversary last month."

"My Ji-ji," Nana repeated, squirming to get away from Oishi. Reluctantly, Eiji stepped to the side. It immediately caused her to stop and set her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

"I think my daughter sees you as competition," Kei chuckled as he watched their antics.

"Nya, it's took bad for Nana-chan she's completely not my type," Eiji finally spoke, tweaking his niece's nose and causing her to giggle in response.

"If you don't mind my asking," Kei began, "how long have you been together?"  
"Five years," Eiji answered as his niece snuggled his shoulder.

Kei looked at Oishi. "Does your family know?"

"No," the man said, shaking his head. "It's complicated with them," was all the explanation he gave. Eiji frowned a little but decided to let it be.

"A couple of friends know but that's it," Eiji added. Even as he spoke, Ken was walking back into the room, shaking his head and muttering something about, "that crazy girl."

"Here," Eiji made up his mind. He handed his niece over to her father. "I'm going to go talk to Saki," he announced.

"Are you sure?" Mameha looked at her youngest son, a concerned expression on her face.

Eiji nodded. "I'm the only one who can do it."

She's up in her and Yumi's room," Ken sighed. "And afterwards..." the words hung in the air but Eji nodded, knowing what his brother meant.

Eiji knocked on the doorframe, though he didn't have to. The door was open and he could see his sister pacing around as she was apt to do when upset.

"Saki-nee," he said softly, taking a tentative step forward.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?" She turned and stared at him, her face showing all her emotions. Eiji took another step towards her, closing the door behind him. Not speaking, he slowly walked to the chair next to the window.

"Remember when we were kids, how we used to look forward to coming out here?" He sat down.

It threw Saki for a loop. "Yeah," she answered warily.

"Those days were fun," Eiji brushed a strang of hair out of his face. "I think it was about the time Grandpa died that I started dyeing my hair red."  
"That first time was pretty funny. I thought mom was going to kill us," Saki smiled a little.

"We spent all afternoon scrubbing the bathroom," Eiji added.

"Things were simpler whe were we kids," Saki said as she sat down on the arm of Eiji's chair.

"Yeah." He put an arm around his sister, hugging her.

"Why now? I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I'm sick of secrets." He sighed. "I didn't want to do anything that would ruin your big day."

A few minutes passed by. "You and Oishi-kun, huh?"

"Yeah." Eiji felt a hand in his hair. "We've been together five years."

"The same as Sho and me," she murmured.

"It sucks, having to keep quiet and not being able to say something," Eiji sighed. "I can't hold hangs in public. I can't tell people I meet about Chiroh. Whenever we go out on dates, people always assume we're just friends or it's a business dinner and we can never do anything romantic."

"You should frustrated."

Eiji nodded. "I am. And even now, there are things that still make me feel like I'm a little kid."

"Like what?" Saki was curious. The two of them never spoke like this with each other.

"Chiroh's family doesn't know. He doesn't want to tell them. And he needs to if we're ever going to be able to do anything. I want to move into an apartment with Chiroh but it's going to be practically impossible." Eiji took a deep breath. "And even though I really want to be a dad, I'm almost certain I'll never get that chance."

It was quiet. And then, "I guess this is a bad time to bring up why Sho and I've been rushing this wedding along," Saki said as she placed her little brother's hand on her stomach. He stared at her, eyes wide. "Three and half months."

"Mom's going to yell at you," Eiji told her.

"With everything that's going on, I wonder if she'll even notice." Saki grinned.

His eyes held an expectant look. "So we're okay?"

"I guess." Saki hugged him again. "You should know that we all find it impossible to stay mad at you."

Eiji stood. "Just making sure," he said. "You ran off pretty upset."

"It's the pregnancy hormones," she replied, standing as well, "they're driving me crazy."

The two siblings walked down to the kitchen where all the others were still gathered. From the tense feeling in the room, it made Eiji assume they'd been having an all too serious conversation. Going to stand next to his boyfriend, Eiji turned and gave Saki a devilish grin.

"Eiji..." her voice trailed off as she knew what he was about to say.  
"Mom," Eiji practically sang, "Saki's got something to tell you."

"I'll get you for this," Saki promised as she shot her younger brother a glare.  
"What is it?" Mameha studied her youngest daughter, curious to know what the young woman's secret was.

"Well, there's a reason why we've been hurrying this wedding along;" Eiji heard his sister start. Taking his partner's hand, he slipped out of the room while the rest of his family was distracted. Leading the other man to the porch, Eiji let go and let his guard down.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tada! Another one up. I should have been doing my reading for a class but oh well. I think I'm falling in love with Eiji's family.

I don't own anything in this piece of fanfiction.


	6. Heads Will Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Heads Will Roll_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Heads Will Roll_**

"You okay?" Oishi pulled Eiji close.

"I think I'll be." Eiji rested his head on his partner's shoulder. "But Saki-nee really scared me."

"Because she just walked away?"

"Yeah. It's just...she was the first one to act that way."

"Do you see why I'm so reluctant to tell my parents?"

"I know. I'm just so sick of keeping secrets." Eiji looked up at his boyfriend. There wasn't much of a height difference, just a few inches. "And I just want to be with Chiroh."

"But we are together," Oishi pointed out, confusion clear from the tone of his voice.

Eiji shook his head. "I want to be like other couples. I want to live with Chiroh and be with him without worrying what people will say or having to tell people we meet that we're just friends." Eiji took a deep breath but before he could continue, he found Oishi's hand covering his mouth.

"I know," Oishi told the other, "but you know as well as I do that things just aren't that simple."

"I wish it was," Eiji sighed, moving his boyfriend's hand. "Why can't it be?"

"Because," Oishi answered, "it's just not. Believe me, I wish it was really that simple too." The two of them stood there for several minutes, not talking, just standing and taking in the other's presence which gave untold amounts of comfort and strength.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt but can I steal my little brother for a bit," Ken's voice asked from behind the two. Oishi looked at Eiji who nodded. Squeezing Eiji's hand once for support, Oishi left the two brothers, disappearing back into the house. "So, uh," Ken began. "You know, I wanted to talk to you but now that I actually am, I don't know what to say."

"Silly Ken;" Eiji smiled a little. "I'm still the same person. And Chiroh's the same too. We're no different than we were last night."

"No, you're different," Ken argued. Before Eiji could say anything, Ken went on. "You seem happier."

"Aww, thanks." Eiji's smile grew. "I do feel a little lighter, like a weight's been lifted off of me," he admitted.

"So, you and Oishi-kun...how long?" Ken stepped over too the porch rail, noticing the can of beer that'd gotten forgotten about the night before.

"We've been together five years but," Eiji stopped as he noticed a car turn down the drive, "I've known I was gay since I was 16."

"So you really have been this Eiji for years," Ken whistled. "It's not recent at all."

"Nope." Eiji shook his head as they watched the car come closer.

"How'd you two get together?" Ken picked up the can and placed it in the small trash can.

"Well, the thing is I kinda realized I was gay when a girl confessed to Chiroh," Eiji explained. "I also realized that I liked him a lot then. I was too afraid to say anything for the last couple of years of high school but when I realized we were graduating in a few days, I figured I might as well confess." He gave a laugh. "I mean, if he turned me down, at least we'd be going our seperate ways."

"But he didn't," Ken stated as they watched the car park behind Oishi's blue sedan. "Hey Sho-kun," he called out, waving to one of the men. "Everyone's in the kitchen but I think we're going to start setting up chairs out back in a little bit. I know we got the reception tent up but that's about all we got accomplished yesterday."

The brothers went inside, leading the way as Shotaro, Saki's fiancee, and Father Ryousuke, the priest that would be performing the service, and joined the other members of the Kikumaru clan in the fairly crowded kitchen.

"I guess it's good we've got Chiroh here," Eiji laughed. "We can put him to work."

"Yep," Ken nodded, smiling devilishly at his brother's boyfriend. "No excuses for not helping."

"My adopted son," Mameha explained, gesturing towards Oishi who stood next to her. He didn't look so good though with a slightly scared look on his face.

"Ji-ji!" Nana yelled from where she was situated in Oishi's arms. She started squirming, trying to reach her favorite uncle. Eiji laughed again as he walked over to take her from his partner. "My Ji-ji," she remined them, giving Oishi a dirty look, as Eiji gladly took the child.

"She really does see you as competition," the redhead chuckled.

"Our niece, Nana-chan," Ken explained to the priest who was looking around the room with a bewildered look on his face. "She's rather attached to my little brother."

"All of the kids are," Mameha pointed out. "He is the favorite uncle."

"It's because he understands kids so well," Oishi added. "My little sister loves him too."

"Ako-chan's not little. At least," Eiji thought aloud, "not anymore."

"She's only 16," Oishi shot back. "Still plenty little enough. Besides," he grinned, "she's been in love with you since the first time she met you."

"She was four." Eiji pretended to be shocked.

"Lifelong crush." Oishi shook his head.

"Ji-ji!" A new girl's voice screamed as she was brought into the room by her tired looking mother, who quickly passed the young girl off to Ken, the child's father.

"Morning Mizuho-chan," Eji greeted his other niece. The two girls, both two, stared at each other before crying, "my Ji-ji!" in unison. The adults all chuckled as Ken handed Eiji the second girl. The youngest Kikumaru brother now stood with a girl on each hip, arms clearly full while the two children all but shot daggers at each other.

"You know, you make me wonder sometimes, what with you stealing all these young girls' hearts," Oishi teased as he went over to Yumi.

"Too bad they'll never have a chance." Eiji turned to his father. "What's the plan today?"

"I'm going to go get Aunt Chiro and the cousins," Kei announced.

"We're cooking," Mameha added, gesturing towards her daughters. Ken's wife stared into her cup of coffee, looking like she'd fall asleep any moment now.

"I've got Mei," Kei's wife, Ai, said. It was about all she could do, to take care of her youngest daughter. The girl was only two weeks old and there had been a few complications. Both mother and child were fine but Ai had been been ordered to not do anything too labor-intensive for at least a month, resulting in various family members coming out to help her out with her three children.

"And we," Ken pointed towards himself, Eiji, Oishi, and Shotaro, "get to set up tables and chairs."

"What about the kids?" Oishi wondered, pointing at the two girls in Eiji's arms.

"They can play outside," Kei told him. "Dad's keeping an eye on them."

"You came at the perfect time, Chiroh," Eiji grinned at his boyfriend. "It was going to just be the three of us."

"I feel like I'm being used," Oishi groaned lightly.

"Well duh," Yumi rolled her eyes. "You're family."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** As usual, I don't own anything in this thing. 


	7. Won't Back Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Won't Back Down** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**   
_  
**Won't Back Down**   
_

"So, we've got this pile of small tables to set up," Ken said as he waved towards the obvious pile, "and also the big table." The quartet of Ken, Eiji, Oishi, and Saki's fiancee Sho were in the backyard where it was obvious where they were supposed to be. A large tent filled most of the yard and in the middle was the stack of tables and chairs.

"Me and Chiroh will take this half," Eiji decided as they reached the tent. "You two can take that half."

"Oh, leave us with the big table, why don't you?" Ken teased as he tugged on his brother's bang. "Silly Eiji."

"I don't have a problem with is," Sho spoke up. He was a rather soft-spoken man and he was slightly out of place in the Kikumaru family. Eiji, his siblings, and his parents all tended to be loud and to let their opinions known—Eiji, Yumi, and their mother Mameha more so than all the others, possibly a reason why the three were so close to each other. Still, the Kikumarus all liked Sho and found him a good match for Saki. Sho might have been quiet but that didn't mean he didn't have a backbone. The group of men worked quietly, all saving their energy and focusing on the task at hand. Little over an hour and half later, they were mostly finished with the tables though they still had the chairs to deal with.

"You know," Eiji began as they took a break, "I feel like we're forgetting something."

"I hate to admit it," Ken agreed, "but I think so too."

"Well," Sho said as he stood up and looked around, "we've got all the tables set up. We still need to do the chairs but I don't think that's it." He started wandering around the tent, muttering to himself what sounded like a checklist of things.

"Where's the food going to sit?" Ken realized as he looked around. Eiji shrugged and Oishi had a predictably clueless look on his face. Sho seemed to be off in his own world as he went over to check where the dj would be setting up the sound system.

"Would Mameha-san know?" Oishi suggested, it being the first thing to pop into his head.

"Sounds reasonable," Ken nodded as he stood up. Eiji jumped up, holding a hand out to help Oishi up. Sho still busy with what his was doing. As the trio walked to the house, they passed by the Kikumaru patriarch who was keeping a watchful over over the three toddlers. He nodded briefly at his sons as they passed, asking if they'd bring him something to drink when they came back out.

"Oh good," Mameha said as she saw the three. "I was just about to send Yumi after you boys."

"What's up?" Eiji asked, grinning as he noticed a bowl of strawberries on the counter. Popping one in his mouth, he looked at his mother expectantly.

"Kei just called. Apparently there was mix-up in times with Koi-chan's train." Mameha shot a disapproving look towards her youngest. "Wash you hands." Eiji pouted for a moment, knowing it was meaningless, before doing as he was told.

"So, Mom," Ken coughed, gaining his mother's attention. "We were outside and kind of noticed something. Where's all the food going to go?"

"A couple of Kei and Yumi's friends are coming to help out tomorrow," Mameha started. "They'll be setting up in here and in the formal dining room. Saki and I decided it would be easier and better to leave the food inside so we're not spending all day trying to keep bugs out of it all." She shot her middle son a warning look as well, noticing where he'd decided to sit. She taught her children, all five of them, better manners than to sit on counters. One would expect a man of almost 30, a father with two kids at that, to know better.

"So, when's Koi-chan coming in?" Eiji bit into another strawberry.

"Eiji," his mother warned. Seriously, what was with her children—at the very least, her sons and their terrible manners? Ignoring her boys, she turned towards Oishi. "You have a car, right?"

"Yes." He nodded, already getting what she was about to ask him. "It'll be no problem."

"Are you sure?" Mameha looked at him, a slightly concerned look on her face. She geniunely liked the boy and he was so sweet. She hated to be taking advantage of him but at the same time... "Her train is getting in a couple of hours. It would be fine and Kei could pick her up except Shotaro-kun's family is also getting in at that time."

"I'm sure," Oishi assuged.

Eiji pouted again. "I wanna go get Koi-chan."

"You can't drive." Yumi smirked from where she sat at the table, mixing a bowl of something.

"And you don't have a car," Mameha added. "How's that looking?"

"Like a giant pain in my a-" Yumi stopped before she could finish her thought as she realized who all was in the room. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it were just her siblings and their significant others. Her mother and the priest? Different matter entirely.

"You can come," Oishi told his boyfriend. "After all, I wouldn't know who this Koi-chan was at all."

"See," Eiji said as he directed a smirk towards his mother, "this is why I like Chiroh the best."

"Because he's still vunerable to the puppy dog eyes?" Yumi asked.

"That's my brother's friend, Oishi-kun." Eiji overheard his sister, Saki, explain to the priest. The two had been sitting together, discussing mutual friends from the church. "They've known each other for years."  
"Shouldn't it be kitten eyes?" Oishi joined in the fun. "And," he sighed rather dramatically, "it's a rather unfortunate affliciation I seem to have."

"Poor Shuu-chan." Yumi shook her head.

"So it appears," Saki laughed. "It's becoming clear to me why Eiji's so spoiled." She turned back to the priest, who'd asked her something too quietly for the others to hear. Well, they probably could have heard if they all weren't so loud.

"I feel so unloved." Eiji pouted again. "Everyone's ganging up on me." The other adults, minus the priest, laughed at him a little.

"He's my adorable little brother," Saki told Father Ryousuke. "But no, I don't think he's seeing anyone. I'm not sure anyone could really handle him."

There was an awkward silence as everyone avoiding looking towards Saki. Well, everyone but Eiji, who just stared at his sister, a hurt look in his eyes. Beside the redhead, Oishi coughed. "We should probably go set up those chairs," Oishi said, gaining at the attention of the room. "Come on," he said as he grabbed Eiji's wrist, leading the younger man back outside.

"I thought things were cool between you and Saki," Kan remarked as the three of them walked back towards the tent.

"That makes two of us." The hurt in Eiji's voice rang loud and clear.

"You didn't get a drink?" Their father asked as the three passed him, paying more attention to his grandchildren than his actual children.

"I got it," Ken told the other two, deciding that Eiji needed Oishi more than he needed Ken.

"That was bullshit," Eiji declared after they'd moved out of his father's hearing distance.

Oishi put a hand on his boyfriend's arm, hoping to calm the other man down. "I know."

"She all but said we were cool earlier," Eiji's voice sped up a little. "She did it on purpose."

Oishi wanted to say that it wasn't on purpose but he couldn't. There was just something in the way that Saki had phrased her words...something that made him feel like she knew exactly what she'd been saying and the effect it'd have. So instead he went for a different route. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just pissed off," Eiji admitted. "Very, very pissed off." Ken rejoined them a few minutes later, having gotten his father a drink. Eiji had calmed a little but he still had a storm brewing internally. Doing something physical was the only way he'd fully calm down. He went over to the chairs and started setting them up, his brother and boyfriend following his lead. Sho rejoined them, his mental checklist completed.

"So." Eiji looked over at Saki's fiancee. Somehow the two of them had ended up working near each other, Oishi and Ken talking softly on the other end of the large tent. "I get this feeling like you've known your friend," the salaryman nodded towards Oishi, "for a long time."  
"Since we were kids," Eiji confirmed.

"He seems pretty close to your family," Sho went on. "It's a little surprising is all." Eiji wondered if Sho was remembering the first time Saki had brought him to meet her family. The Kikumaru brothers and big sister Yumi hadn't exactly been the most accepting or nicest bunch.

"We've been good friends for years," Eiji answered. "We played doubles together in tennis and ended up hanging out a lot. It got to the point towards the end of junior high and high school, we were constantly staying over at each others places." A faint smile tugged at Eiji's lips as he remembered something. "Mom would always have an extra plate made up for him and his mom would usually do the same for me."

Eiji set up another chair, stopping and leaning on it. "We're still pretty close. I'm always over at his place and he spends a lot of time at Yumi's and mine's."

"I'm a little surprised I've never met him before now," Sho confessed. "Especially since it seems like he's such a big part of your lives."

Eiji glanced over at his boyfriend. "Chiroh's usually pretty busy with school. It's amazing that he was honestly able to spare this weekend."

"What's he studying?"

"He just started his graduate studies in med school," the redhead replied. "He going into rehabiltation for sports-related injuries."

"You sound almost sad about that." Sho followed the redhead's gaze. "Does he have a girlfriend? I feel like he'd make a good match for one of my friend's youngest sister."

"No girlfriend," Eiji said with a knowing look on his face. "Chiroh's never had much interest in girls." He dropped his eyes back towards his feet. "And it's just, I know exactly why Chiroh's going into the field that he is. Like I said earlier, we played tennis together for years. We still do try to play together. But a lot of our friends got hurt." He glanced back towards Oishi before the redhead's gaze settled on his sister's fiancee. "Sometimes Chiroh cares a little too much, that's all."

A few minutes of silence passed by. Neither man said anything, instead just working together to set up as many of the foldable chairs as they could. "Okay," Eiji decided as the silence started to get to him, "am I getting a niece or a nephew?"  
Sho looked up to see a big grin plastered on Eiji's face. "Saki told you."

"It came out," Eiji confirmed. "We were having a moment, you know." His grin disappeared. "Sharing secrets and all."

Sho raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Why would Saki say it?" Eiji thought aloud. He looked at Sho. "I've been keeping something from my family for years but I decided to stop keeping secrets from them. Saki exploded when she found out but then when I spoke to her, she seemed to have calmed down and accepted it."

"Did something else happen?"

"Yeah." Eiji set another chair down, moving over to the next table. "When we went to the kitchen, she said some things that pissed me off."

"So, what's the big secret anyway?" Sho asked, following Eiji. "You gay or have a secret love child or something?" Eiji didn't respond. It took Sho a few minutes before he caught. "It's one of those two, isn't it?" Eiji nodded. "What's the kid's name?" Eiji, understandably, did not respond. Sho caught on. "You're gay."

"That's the one," the redhead agreed. "Have been for a long time and my boyfriend and I have been together longer than you and Saki." Eiji wasn't quite so sure why he was being so frank with Sho. Maybe it was the fact that the man was about to join the Kikumaru family. Or maybe it was because Eiji was still partially riled up from his sister's comment earlier. Most likely, it was a combination of both.

"Let me guess, Saki was talking to Father Ryousuke, wasn't she?" Sho gave Eiji a knowing look that puzzled the younger man.

"Yeah."

"That explains a lot." Sho took a deep breath. "While I love Father Ryousuke dearly, he's got a very traditional Christian viewpoint, one that includes all dislike and contempt for homosexuality. Unfortunately for you," he went on, "Saki greatly respects Father Ryousuke. I can speak to her about if you want me to. She was probably trying to protect you and to keep the peace around here." He sighed. "Saki...even though we're both Christian and have been in the faith for several years, she feels like she needs to make something up for not always believing in Christ. It's part of the reason why she's always hanging on Father Ryousuke's words-he was born and raised Christian so she sees him as a role model and strives to be as much like him as she can."

"You're not against it or anything?" Eiji wondered.

Sho shook his head. "If it's really the way you say you've been, and that you've been this way for years, what difference does it make? You're still Saki's little brother and you're about to be my brother-in-law. What makes you so different from the way you were yesterday or last week or last year?"

"You are amazing," Eiji declared, his view of the other man soaring higher. "That's what I've been trying to tell everyone but they don't seem to get it at all."

"I will say you're the first openly gay guy I've met," Sho admitted. "But you don't really act like the ones on tv or the way characters are portrayed in anime."

Eiji smiled. "Good. I don't like to be stereotyped." He glanced at his brother and boyfriend, who were still busy with their own discussion. "Everyone here right now knows. Well, except for the priest."

"You may want to keep it on the quiet around Father Ryousuke." Sho rested his hand on the table. "I doubt anyone wants to hear him going around and ranting about the evils of homosexuality as he likes to put it."

"Thanks for the warning." Eiji stopped and stretched his arms over his head.

"You mentioned a boyfriend," Sho remembered.

Eiji nodded, his eyes automatically flicking towards Oishi for a moment. "We've been together since we graduated high school. Our fifth anniversary was this past spring."

"So, not much longer than Saki and me," Sho pointed out.

"You got me there." Eiji had long ago decided he approved of Sho with his sister. This conversation was making him like the other man even more. "You've met him."

Sho stopped. His face had a perplexed look. "I have?"

"He's over there with Ken." Eiji pointed towards the other duo.

"Oishi-san? I never would have guessed."

"His biggest secret. Not too many people know, just really a couple of our friends and my family."

"Not his family?"

"Nope. He refuses to tell them." Eiji moved onto the next table. "See, a couple of years ago, Chiroh's cousin came out and told their family. Chiroh's aunt and uncle were fine with it but Chiroh's parents...well, let's just say they cut all ties with them." Eiji shook his head. "Chiroh's afraid he'll lose his family."

"What about you?"

Eiji had to admit it was a good question. "I was terrified. Yumi's known for years but that's it. But, you can't go forward in life without taking some risks, right?"

Sho nodded. "I feel like you're more mature than I ever was at 23."

Eiji set down the final chair. "I think you're the first person to ever call me mature," he said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done with this one. And with work for the day and I finally get a day off. For those who don't know, I'm a full time student in 16 hours and work 16-18 hours a week. This past week was 29 alone and I'm going to hit about another 20 next. When does it end?

Don't own. I may get nice paychecks from work but they're not that nice.


	8. You Oughta Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _You Oughta Know_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _You Oughta Know_**

There was a loud commotion coming from the house. The four men, who'd just finished their work and regrouped, decided to check it out.

"How much do you want to bet that's Hyosuke," Ken said, giving his brother a knowing look.

"I'm not taking that bet," Eiji replied. "Think he'll try and get me back?" Seeing the confused expression on Oishi and Sho's faces, he explained, "Hyosuke's my cousin. He's a little older than me."

"And ever since they were five, they've had an ongoing prank war," Ken finished as they reached the three toddlers. "I think Kei just got back with the others," the middle Kikumaru son told his father.

"So it seems." Kikumaru Kentarou stood up and went in, trusting his sons to take the children in.

To avoid any broken hearts, Eiji reached for his nephew Shin. Both girls whimpered but Mizuho settled down when her father picked her up, content to play with his bangs. Oishi and Sho looked at each other, then at Nana, then back at each other. Sho took a step back and decided to take the glass of water Ken had brought out earlier, leaving Oishi with the young girl. She squirmed unhappily in Oishi's arms as the group headed towards the house. In the kitchen, they found that Yumi was no longer at the table stirring something, but instead, at the stove stirring something.

"I hate cooking," she moaned as the men walked through.

"Mom and Saki go greet Aunt Chiro?" Ken wondered. Yumi nodded and they continued on their way, finding the rest of their family still in the entrance way, now quite crowded with people. Kei stood by the door, a young woman next to him. Mameha was hugging an older woman Eiji instantly recognized as his aunt. And in the middle of the room was large man holding Saki, her feet literally off the ground. Well, maybe large was a bad word, Eiji thought. Tall was a better word, he decided as he watched the blond man set his sister down.

"I take it that's your cousin Hyosuke-san," Oishi whispered in Eiji's ear. In Oishi's arms, Nana stretched to reach for her favorite uncle, causing Oishi to have to readjust her so she didn't fall from his arms. The quick movement grabbed the attention of the tall blonde who immediately focused on Eiji.

"When'd you get a kid?"

"This is Kei's son Shin," Eiji replied. "Sometimes," he added, murmuring so only Oishi could hear, "he's not the brightest."

"Eiji," his boyfriend warned though not serious, knowing Eiji would get what he meant.

"Nya, Chiroh, this is my Aunt Chiro. She's dad's sister," Eiji said as he ignored the warning. "And that's my cousin, Ichigo-chan," he gestured towards the girl next to Kei. "The giant is my cousin Hyosuke."

"The young man with Eiji is his best friend, Oishi Shuuchiroh and in the very back, behind Oishi-kun is Saki's fiancee, Hinagami Shotaro."

"We've always hoped that Oishi-kun's good manners would eventually rub off on Eiji but it just keeps ending up as a hope," Mameha sighed to her sister-in-law, who had a slightly amused look in her eyes.

"Did you get the matter of Koi-chan's train settled?" Kei asked as he walked over to join his brothers.

"We've got it," Eiji replied, pointing to himself and Oishi.

"Why don't you boys," Mameha looked at her youngest, "show Hyosuke-kun and Ichigo-chan where they'll be sleeping tonight?"

Eiji handed his nephew over to his oldest brother. "Come on," the redhead said, leading the way to the upstairs, Oishi following behind with Nana, who whimpered, "Ji-ji," at the sight of Eiji's free arms.

"Nope," Eiji turned around and told the girl. She pouted and looked up at Oishi unhappily.

"Why not?" Oishi asked, an uneasy look crossing his face as the girl's bottom lip started quivering.

"Because," Eiji dropped his voice and went on, "you're her uncle too."

"Definitely not her favorite," Oishi murmured his reply.

"Definitely not," Eiji agreed as the girl lunged towards him, causing the redhead to have to take her so she didn't fall. She settled in Eiji's arms happily.

"How have you been?" Hyosuke followed his redhaired cousin up the stairs.

"Busy," Eiji replied. "Finally graduated though and I've been at my job for about a year now."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher," Eiji admitted. "History."

"Sensei would have your skin," Oishi pointed out. He was behind Eiji but the redhead knew his boyfriend was shaking his head in mock horror.

"She laughed and took me out for sushi when our teams played each other," Eiji replied. He turned and explained to his cousin, "Chiroh and I went to Seishun but I work at Fudomine, one of our old rival schools." He pointed to the door they'd stopped in front of. "This is where you and Koi-chan will be," he told his female cousin. "Yumi and Saki are staying in here too, so, sorry it'll be so cramped."

"It's fine," the girl's soft voice replied as she stepped inside the room.

"Besides," Eiji went back to his conversation with Oishi, "she and I set up goodwill matches between our teams all the time. Our players are becoming friends." Which, he thought, was a good thing. Fudomine didn't have a high school and since Seishun was one of the closest and best schools in the area, many of the Fudomine kids went on to Seishun's high school.

Oishi shook his head. "Eiji's the tennis coach at Fudomine."

"And I do a good job of it too," the redhead had to have the last word. "At least, if you look at the results from last year and this year. We came in second at Kanto and fifth in nationals." They'd been beaten by Hyotei at Kanto who'd later gone on to win nationals that year, Rikkai a close second. Seigaku had been fourth, while a team from Hokkaido had taken third.

"This is our room." Eiji opened the door to Kei's library. Hyosuke nodded and went in to put his bag down. Oishi wandered away while the two cousins caught up.

The next couple of hours passed by quickly the house full of last minute preparations that needed to be done. When it came time to go after Eiji's cousin Koi-chan, Oishi found his boyfriend still chatting with Hyosuke, though they'd moved to the kitchen full of Kikumarus.

"I like your family," Oishi said as they got in his car. "I wish my family were more like them."

"Me too." Eiji placed his hand on Oishi's knee. The redhead gave a sigh. "I'm kind of afraid what'll happen the first time someone isn't so accepting."

"Like my family," Oishi suggested.

Eiji nodded. "And Saki and that priest guy," Eiji added. "But that doesn't mean I'm saying we should keep quiet either." The redhead rested his head on the window, the cool glass a welcome feeling. "I'm really serious about wanting to be with you. I want us to get our own place, maybe get a cat or a dog, spoil my nieces and nephews rotten."

"I know," Oishi answered, his eyes darting over to look at Eiji for a moment. "I want to be with you too."

The unsaid 'but' hung in the air between them.

"Why is life so hard?" Eiji wondered a little while later when they were closer to the station.

"That, kitten, is the million dollar question." Oishi felt Eiji retract his hand. Following Kei, they pulled into a little parking garage and were able to park fairly close to each other, evidence that miracles did exist.

"Koi-chan!" Eiji called out to a girl about their age. She waved back, turning to the side and tugging on the sleeve of a young man who stood next to her. She said something and he nodded, the two walking over to join the Golden Pair.

"Eiji, it's been so long," Koishi greeted her cousin.

"Two years," Eiji nodded in agreement. He looked at her companion and frowned. "This is going to be a weird question, but have we met before? You look really familiar."

The newcomer looked at Oishi. "Is he serious?"

Oishi shook his head, an amused look on his face. "You'd think he'd remember his favorite underclassman. But then, Eiji seems to have forgotten a lot about Seigaku. It's all that Fudomine propaganda."

"I haven't forgotten about Seigaku," Eiji stuck out his tongue. "And Fudomine doesn't have any propaganda. I'm just really busy with work is all." All of a sudden, Oishi's words clicked and Eiji looked at the new guy. "Momo-chan!" He cried out happily.

"Momo-chan?" Koi-chan repeated, looking at Momo.

"Yeah, that was my old nickname when I was at Seishun," Momoshiro Takeshi answered.

"What brings you out here?" Oishi asked, curious. "It's been years since I've seen you."

"My cousin Saki's wedding," Koishi replied. "Takeshi-kun's my guest."

Eiji took a guess. "How long have you two been dating?"

"A little over a year."

"Speaking of Saki's wedding..." Kei joined them, an elderly couple and a young man with him. It was obvious they were Sho's parents and younger brother. "You guys ready?"

"When you are, Kei-san," Oishi replied. They walked to the cars. Eiji quickly claimed the front seat in Oishi's, not that he'd had to fight anyone for it or anything since Koi-chan and Momo-chan were content to sit together in the backseat.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you here, Oishi," Momo admitted as Oishi pulled out of the lot.

Eiji turned and faced his underclassman. "It's a little known fact," he explained, "that Chiroh is my parents 'fourth' son."

"Mameha-san's been calling me that for years," Oishi admitted, his eyes focused on the road.

"It's even more official now though," Eiji couldn't help but add as he turned back around to sit correctly. "The library's getting full."

"It should be fine. Maybe a little cramped but we can deal," Oishi pointed out.

"Eh," Eiji yawned, "who needs personal space?"

"All of the unmarried guys are staying in Kei-san's library," Oishi explained to the two confused people in the backseat. "The girls are in the guest room." Looking at the couple through his rearview mirror, he added, "you two have missed out on a lot of excitement."

"Oh yeah." Eiji turned back around to look at Koi-chan. "Saki's having a baby." He bit his lip before turning towards Momo. "There's another thing that's had everyone talking."

"What?" Momo looked at his old sempai, confused.

"How much do you keep with the guys?" Oishi asked.

"Some," Momo said with a shrug. "Ryoma and I usually talk once or twice a month, usually whenever he's not too busy with a tournament." Echizen Ryoma, in a move that surprised absolutely no one, had gone on to become a professional tennis player. "Inui emails every couple of months." Inui Sadaharu had gone on to study business management and was working for a technology company now. "I used to keep in touch with Kaidou but we fell out of touch about a year and half ago." That last year of junior high, when it'd just been Momo and Kaidou had done a world of good for the two males. They'd still argued but they'd stopped getting physical with each other, knowing it would have set a bad example for their team. "And I usually stop by Taka's place when I'm up here visiting my parents."

"Taka's glue," Eiji told Oishi. At Momo's asking expression, the redhead explained, "everyone goes and sees Taka. He's kinda like the glue that keeps us all connected."

"Does Taka ever talk about what everyone else is up to?" Oishi wondered.

"Not really. Usually he just mentions who visited him last," Momo admitted. "It's usually you guys too."

"We're regulars." Eiji admitted.

"You remember I told you I played tennis in school right?" Momo was speaking to Koi-chan. "These two were a couple of my sempai in our club and Taka was another teammate of ours. He's got that sushi place I'm always telling you we should go to when we're up here."

"Inui emails us every couple of months too," Eiji addressed his underclassman. "And of course we're always at Taka's. I see Fujiko all the time too. Chiroh still talks to Tezuka."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Momo replied.

"There's something about us you should know, Momo-chan," Eiji went on, glancing at Oishi who nodded slowly. "Chiroh and I have been dating for five years."  


* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, I don't own anything in this story. 


	9. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _I Believe In A Thing Called Love_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _I Believe In A Thing Called Love_**

"I'll have to tell Ryoma that I win," was the first thing out of Momo's mouth. "He and I have been going back and forth for years about if you two ever got together or not."

"What?" Eiji's jaw just about dropped.

"It was totally obvious, at least, to me." Momo leaned forward. "You two were my favorite sempais' and I hung around the two of you all the time. Ryoma didn't think you two would be together- 'Oishi-sempai's too concerned with being proper,'" Momo quoted.

"My mom's the only other one who hasn't been surprised." Eiji glanced over at Oishi.

Oishi smiled a little. "Mameha-san and Momo-chan are just very intuitive people, I guess." He thought for a moment. "Yumi too, I would say."

"Yumi doesn't count. She's known since before I did," Eiji shot back. He looked at his cousin. "Nya, Koi-chan, speak up."

"It's definitely a surprise," she said slowly. "It's a little odd to think that you like boys too but you never were like Kei-kun or Ken-kun." Koi-chan set her hand on the back of Eiji's seat. "Wait, how did Yumi-chan know before you?"

"Eiji had his heart broken by a boy but didn't realize that why he was upset was because of the broken heart. He just cried to his big sister who was the one who figured it out," Oishi explained.

"And what Chiroh always seems to fail to mention is that he was the boy," Eiji added.

Momo leaned back. "Really now?"

"A girl confessed to me in our first year of high school," Oishi replied. "Eiji was mad because I didn't turn her down right away." He turned down the drive of Kei's house. "And he went around for two years not saying anything until right before graduation."

"Well, I didn't want to screw things up," Eiji protested. "I thought it was better to just be friends than to say something and have you not be my friend anymore." Oishi parked and the four got out of the car. "We picked up a straggler," Eiji announced as they walked into the house. Ken stuck his head out of the kitchen, it being the place where everyone was gathered once again. "We found Koi-chan and her boyfriend Momo-chan."

"I'm never going to be rid of that nickname, am I?" Momo whispered to his old friend.

Oishi gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid not. And not that you've been introduced to everyone as Momo-chan, that's all anyone around here's going to call you."

"You know him, Shuu-chan?" Yumi asked. She'd graduated to childcare duty, currently holding her nephew Daisuke.

"Shuu-chan?" Momo raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

"Thankfully Yumi's the only one who calls me that," Oishi replied. "Momo's an old friend from Seishun."

"Yep, he came over to our house a few times," Eiji added as he took his nephew from his sister. "You've met him and everything before." He turned towards his friend and cousin. "Come on, I'll show you guys where to put your stuff."

"Is this Ken-kun's son?" Koi-chan asked as Eiji led her and Momo around. "He's so cute."

"And so little." Momo nodded in agreement.

Eiji shook his head. "He's a little one but Mei-chan's even smaller."

"That's," Koishi thought for a moment, "Kei-kun's youngest, right?"

Eiji nodded. "I think Kei and Ai are going for a big family like ours was. That's the only thing I can think of since they've got three kids already and I know Ai wants at least one more boy."

"Four?" Momo repeated. "How many kids were in your family again?"

"I have four siblings: Kei, Ken, Yumi, and Saki. And I've got three nieces and two nephews with another on the way," Eiji said as he stopped in front of a door. Readjusting his nephew Daisuke, the redhead opened the door.

Momo shook his head. "And I thought just having two siblings was bad. I can't imagine four."

"This is the library where we're at, Momo-chan." Pointing to one side of the room, Eiji went on, "Chiroh and I have our stuff over there and Sho and his brother are on the other side. Koi-chan's brother Hyosuke's taken the spot behind Kei's desk so basically you can put your things wherever you can find the room too."

"Gotcha." Momo stepped into the room and Eiji went on, Koi-chan with him.

"And this is where you're at," Eiji announced as they reached the girls' room. "Hey Ichi-chan," he greeted Koi-chan's younger sister, who was seated in the chair. Koi-chan went in and Eiji followed, standing just inside the doorway. "So, you and Momo-chan?"

"Yes, me and Takeshi," Koi-chan replied.

"I'm going downstairs. Want anything?" Ichigo asked, her voice quiet and faint as it always was. Both adults shook their heads and she left, leaving Eiji alone with Koi-chan.

"How long have you two been going out again?"

"About a year," she said as she set her bag down on the floor. "We've known each other for a while though."

"You're pretty serious about him, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You brought him to a family event where he's going to meet everyone."

"He already knows mom and Hyosuke and Ichi-chan."

"But he doesn't know us," Eiji said, referring to himself and his siblings and their parents. "At least, he doesn't know the others."

"You seem pretty serious about your boyfriend too. He's here."

"Chiroh's always at these kind of things. He was at both of my brothers' weddings and at Grandma's funeral. He's been part of this family for years." Eiji looked down at the baby he held. "But you're right. It's really serious with us."

"Eiji! Can you come down here?" Mameha's voice called through the house. Daisuke jumped in his uncle's arms and gave his uncle a grumpy look.

"Come on, little guy," Eiji said to the baby, tickling his tummy, "let's go see what mom wants." Leaving Koi-chan behind, he went down to the kitchen where he found...well, a big mess quite honestly.

"Ji-ji!" Two little voices called out as soon as he entered. The kitchen was a lot emptier now, most of the people that had been in it before gone. Through the open window, he could see and hear the others talking. In the kitchen, it was just Eiji, his mother, Ichigo, and Ken's wife, who was literally asleep at the table. On the floor were both of Eiji's nieces and his older nephew, Shin. And they were white.

"The kids were napping in the other room," Mameha explained. "Poor Hatsumomo's out. Daisuke kept her up all night. And I made the others leave since I was just doing dishes." She reached for her youngest grandson. "As you can see, the kids woke up," Eiji handed her the boy, "and got into the bag of flour."

"I can see that." Eiji nodded in agreement. "Want some help, Ichi-chan?" He asked his cousin who was cleaning up the mess.

"I can do it," she replied.

"Will you take the troublesome trio?" Mameha requested. "Just, you know, keep them entertained for a while. There's a small kiddy pool outside."

"Read you loud and clear," Eiji understood what his mom was suggesting. Looking at the kids, he smiled, "hey kiddos, wanna go outside?"

"My Ji-ji," Nana nodded as she hugged his leg.

"Mine," Mizuho glared from his other leg.

"Play with me?" Shin asked. Eiji nodded and held out his hand for the boy. Shin took it and stuck his other hand in his mouth.

"What happened with those three?" Ken laughed when he saw his younger brother.

"They made a mess." Eiji gave his oldest brother a grateful look as Kei moved to start setting up the kiddie pool.

"Yay!" Shin practically screamed as he let go of Eiji's hand and started stripping at a speed Eiji didn't think was possible for child of only three to accomplish. The two girls were much slower at getting undressed but they quickly joined Shin in the pool, splashing each other.

"He's really good with kids," Ken observed as the other adults sat around, watching Eiji with the three toddlers.

"I know. You'd think he had some of his own the way he acts around them," Kei agreed.

"I don't know. He spoils them a little too much," Ken shot back.

Yumi's eyes flicked over to Oishi, who was watching his boyfriend. "I think he really wants to be a dad."

Oishi knew when he was being dragged into a conversation. "He does."

"He'd make a good one," Kei decided.

"I don't think it'll happen though," Oishi sighed. Eiji's three eldest siblings all looked at their brother's boyfriend. "About the only way we could have a kid is if we adopted."

Before too long, after the children were cleaned and Eiji'd changed—they'd gotten him soaked somehow—the family gathered for the rehearsal dinner. Keeping in mind what Sho had told him earlier about Saki and the priest, Eiji warned the others about what to say and do. Even though Eiji didn't want to, this was still his sister's wedding and he loved her and he didn't want to screw it up for her. So, he'd keep quiet. The jokes and the openess he'd enjoyed for the day would be surpressed for so long as the priest was around.  


* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, I don't own. 


	10. All These Things I've Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _All These Things I've Done_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _All These Things I've Done_**

Eiji lay on his futon, unable to sleep. It was a little past one in the morning and from all around him, he could hear the sounds of the other men who'd long drifted off into slumber. Quietly, so as not to wake them all, he sat up. He had to move especially carefully because of Oishi, who was curled up beside him. Leaving the library, Eiji walked down the hallway to the washrooom. He stopped when he heard voices coming from his parents room.

"I know," Mameha's voice sounded soothing. "It's odd for me too."

"He's our baby," Eiji's father, Kentarou, seemed on edge.

"We'll always have Yumi."

"Don't joke. At the rate she's going, she'll end up living alone for the rest of her life."

"Besides, if Eiji's going to be with someone, I like it being Oishi-kun."

"That boy." There was a pause. "I don't know what he's playing at but I feel like this...don't get me wrong, I think Oishi-kun's a nice young man. I always have. I just don't know how I feel about this situation. I want Eiji to be happy but I'm not sure that'll happen."

Eiji frowned, not understanding his father at all. Apparently, Mameha didn't get her husband either. "What do you mean? He seems happy enough with Oishi-kun. Yes, they have a few things they'll need to work out but nothing that more extreme than any other young couple."

"It's Oishi-kun's family that has me worried. Eiji's our son and we both want him to be happy. He's always been a very special child."

Eiji knew the event his father was referring to. Eiji had been born premature—almost three months. His lungs hadn't been fully developed and he'd been in and out of the hospital with all kinds of illnesses. Until he was about eight, he hadn't had much of a childhood outside of what little he could do with his siblings. And his parents hadn't fully relaxed around him until he'd entered junior high.

"Eiji cares so much for other people," his father went on. "He's always more concerned with making others happy than working on his own well-being."

"That is our Eiji."

"I just have a feeling he's going to get hurt. It's fine and all for him to be gay—it'll take some getting used to, I admit. And we do have two other sons. Our family won't die with him. But Oishi-kun's family..."

Eiji closed his eyes. Without knowing it, his father had hit on the stop that worried Eiji the most.

"I think Oishi-kun has a younger sister." Out in the hallway, Eiji nodded. His mother went on, "but Oishi-kun is his family's only son."

"Oishi-kun's the type to do anything and everything out of the duties he holds towards his parents."

"And you're afraid Eiji's going to get caught up in the middle of it all and get hurt."

"Exactly."

Mameha yawned loud enough that even Eiji could hear it. "Eiji's a smart boy and I have faith in Oishi-kun."

Things were quiet and Eiji guessed his parents had gone to bed. Still, his father had brought up a good point. It was one Eiji had realized almost right away. Oishi's parents were highly traditional and they wanted their son to succeed, for him to get the job, get married, and produce the perfect heir. Thinking about this, Eiji wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh."

Saki looked at him, an odd expression on her face. Partially guilty, a hint of embarrassment, and lots of anxiety. A very odd combination, Eiji thought, for someone who was getting married in just a few hours. He felt like laughing a little when he saw what she was eating.

"Don't even," she warned, seeing the look he had. She dug out a spoon from the silverware drawer. "Here."

Eiji accepted it. "No bowls?"

"Shut up," she playfully growled. "I wanted ice cream."

Chocolate ice cream, from the looks of it. Eiji took a spoonful, savoring the taste. "What's got you up so late?" He wondered.

"I can't sleep."

"Nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She sighed. "What about you? It's not like you're the one getting married in the morning."

"I can't sleep either."

"Is it about earlier? Look," she told him, "I'm sorry about that."

"Why'd you say it?"

"Things—they're complicated."

"Saki," Eiji drew her name out, his voice hard.

She sighed again. "I don't want to be a failure or a disappointment. Kei's always been the oldest, the mature one. And Ken's been the joker. Yumi's been the odd one and you, you're the miracle baby." She took a big bite of ice cream. "My only special thing has been that I've been into western culture."

"Saki," he drew her name out, this time soft.

She shook her head and went on. "When I joined Father Ryousuke's church and met Sho, I felt like I found somewhere I belonged. I wasn't the younger sister of the other three. I was Saki and I was who I said I was. No one judged me on what they knew about those three. It was freeing. You of all people in this family should be able to understand that."

It was true. That had been one of the reasons why Eiji had fallen in love with tennis. It was tough having an older brother who got perfect grades, another brother who made everyone feel comfortable and relax, and a sister who was known for being strange. Of all his siblings, Saki was the most normal and average. In tennis, Eiji had been the special one. No older siblings who always had to have their say and no older siblings to be constantly compared to.

"There are times at that church that I feel like I'm failing though." She rested her elbow on the counter. "Like when we get to a passage in the Bible and it just doesn't make sense. Or why we'll do things at ceremonies. Others tell me it's fine and that I'll understand with time and Christ's love."

Eiji listened, ice cream forgotten for the moment.

"But every time I don't get something or I get lost during the service, I feel like I'm failing. I don't want to fail."

"And that's why you want to keep Father Ryousuke so happy," Eiji deduced.

Saki nodded. "If he's happy, it makes me feel like I'm doing something right, that I'm not failing."

"Saki, whose happiness is more important, yours or Father Ryousuke's?"

The two siblings turned around. Sho stood in the doorway. "I couldn't sleep either," he told them as he walked over to join them at the counter. Sho looked at Saki. "I'll tell you whose happiness I think is more important. I want you to be happy, not because you're making someone else happy, but because you just are. When you're happy, it makes me happy. Father Ryousuke's nice but he's not the one you're marrying."

"Of course not," Saki said quietly, softly shaking her head.

"Your family is important to you," Sho went on. "Don't try to deny it because I won't believe you. All of you Kikumarus' are close. I know you don't want to go through tomorrow with any bad feelings or doubts."

"But I don't-"

Eiji reached forward and tapped his sister on the nose with his spoon. "Listen to Sho-kun. He's pretty awesome."

"You and your brother need to settle this," Sho yawned. "I'm going back to bed. I think I'll be able to sleep now." The two siblings watched him leave.

"So..."

"So..."

They looked at each other and laughed a little. "I really didn't mean what I said earlier when I was talking to Father Ryousuke," Saki explained.

"I know."

"And I really do like Oishi-kun. If I didn't, I never would have invited him here. He is my other little brother." Saki took a spoonful of the half-melted ice cream.

"You're under a lot of stress and pressure." Eiji did the same.

"Father Ryousuke's my friend and I'm not going to tell him about you and Oishi-kun," Saki warned, "but, that's more for everyone's benefit. He's very traditional in his views so he'd just go on and on about you two, making everyone miserable."

"As long as you don't try to hide us or pretend you don't know anything," Eiji nodded in agreement. "Believe me when I say I never wanted or intended to screw up your big day. Besides," he added, "everyone whose important knows and seems to be okay with me being this way and thats what matters."

"This ice cream is not worth it to try and keep eating, is it?"

"Not at all." Eiji took the container from his sister, putting it back in the freezer, their spoons in the sink. "Now, Miss Bride-to-Be, I think you should really get some shut eye before you become Mrs. Hinagami Shotaro."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** So, as always, don't own. Also, does anyone think I'm updating too often? Because sometimes I feel like I'm always updating on here. I'd also like to say that it's kind of odd for me to put these up and still be all the way back here in this story. I'm handwriting it in a notebook, or rather, notebooks since I'm on my second and the events are so different and spread out. It's crazy for me but I'm glad because it's constantly forcing me to make sure I know the story. 


	11. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _The Middle_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _The Middle_**

Oishi leaned over. "She's beautiful."

Eiji nodded. Saki had always been a pretty girl but today, in this moment, it was almost as if she was glowing. She looked like a weight had been lifted, that something that had been bothering her was gone. Eiji smiled to himself as he remembered their talk.

They were seated in the second row, behind Eiji's parents and aunt. His two brothers were on his left, Oishi to his right. Yumi would have been with them except Saki had asked the elder Kikumaru daughter to be the Maid of Honor. As for Eiji's two sister-in-laws, well, they'd both declined from attending to actual event in order to take care of their children, all of whom were honestly too young to expect to be able to sit through the event without causing some sort of problem.

Saki passed them.

A strange mixture of happiness and sadness fell across Eiji. Feeling like he was about to cry, Eiji reached over for his boyfriend with one hand, his other going to his brother Ken on his left. Both men accepted the redhead, Ken doing the same to his older brother, the four of them creating a strong chain. Eiji glanced at his brothers' faces. Kei was proud with a happy smile on his face.

"Do you, Kikumaru Saki, take Hinagami Shotaro to be your lawfully wedding husband through sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad, through fortune and misfortune until death do you part?"

Ken was smiling too but he seemed a little sad. Eiji understood. They loved Sho like a brother, and as he'd proven over the last day to be a really cool and thoughtful guy, but this was Saki.

"I do."

She was their sister and even though they were gaining a brother and a new niece or nephew, it kind of felt like they were saying goodbye.

"So why the pink dress?" Oishi asked at the reception. The wedding party had arrived back at Kei's place. Hungry, they'd went through a few speeches and eaten first but now everyone was relaxing. The dj was playing love songs that had some of the guests dancing. Sho's parents and Eiji's aunt were involved in a game of mahjong.

"Saki and Sho wanted a Christian wedding," Eiji explained as he sipped his champagne. "And that included a traditional white dress."

"I think I'm seeing the problem there."

"Yeah, Mom and Sho's family weren't too keen on that. I think Mom even yelled something about the wedding being an absolute failure if Saki wore the color of death. They wanted her to wear a happy color like red."

"And that's where the pink came from?"

"That's where the pink came from."

A couple of kids, probably around 10-12, ran by, giggling about something. Sho's brother chased after them, an annoyed look on his face as the children sprinted away.

"So, now that you've gotten to meet more than just a few members of my family, what do you think of them?" Eiji asked.

Oishi smiled. "They're nice people but I never doubted that. After all, they produced you."

"Okay, boys, no need to be lovey-dovey here," Yumi declared as she put an arm around each man. "It's picture time and we're being summoned." She directed them over to where Eiji's siblings and parents were gathered by the photographer.

"All the kids," Mameha directed her children. "All five of my babies."

"We're kind of not babies anymore," Ken pointed out as he stood between his two brothers, their sisters in front.

"Kikumaru Kenichi, close your mouth so you don't ruin my pictures," Mameha shot back. "And no funny faces either." It was an amusing sight, seeing the 27 year old man being scolded. Eiji had to try his best to keep from laughing, especially since his brother listened and did as he was told. It seemed that no matter how old they got, their mother's word was still the law.

"Children and signicant others," Mameha decided for the next picture.

"You know," Yumi said as she looked around, "I feel really alone." She pouted a little and Eiji glanced at their group, instantly getting what she was refering to. Saki and Sho were in the center of their group. In the back, behind the couple, were Eiji and Oishi. On either side of the Golden Pair was one of Eiji's brothers who had their respected wife in front of him. Poor Yumi stood squeezed in between Saki and Kei's wife, all alone.

"Well, if you ever took Minami up on his offer..." Eiji pointed out.

"He's my assistant," came the all too familiar reply. "I feel like that goes against some unspoken rule of conduct."

"Hush, all of you." Mameha gave her children a look. After a moments and the picture was taken, they broke free from their positions and wandered away. Eiji's sister-in-laws went in the house to check on their napping children and to relieve one of Saki's friends from child-care duty. Kei went over to his father and Saki and Sho went to speak to some friends, leaving Eiji with his boyfriend, his mother, Ken, and Yumi.

"I, for one, am perfectly fine with you still being single," Ken said as he rested his chin on his sister's shoulder. "I can't be losing all my little sisters just yet."

"But I am starting to wonder if there's a guy out there who can handle Yumi." Mameha shook her head.

"There is," Eiji pointed out. "She just won't give him a chance."

Oishi nodded in agreement. "Poor Minami-kun. He tries so hard..."

"And she always turns him down," Eiji finished.

"See, there is someone who likes her." Ken laughed, pulling away from his sister. "Besides, if Eiji could find a guy, I'm sure Yumi'll be just fine."

Eiji stared at his older brother. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eh, nothing," the man shrugged, not noticing the dark look that had settled across Eiji's face. "It's just, I've never really been able to see you as the kind of person who'd settle down." Ken smiled at Oishi, "no offense to you or anything."

Eiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Ken was just joking but it hurt. His brother's words were hitting at a sore point for Eiji. He wanted to be angry. After all, Eiji was perfectly content with the idea of settling down with Oishi. It was Oishi who was the one who was stalling, the one who kept making Eiji wait. But Eiji was the one people assumed was the flighty one, the one holding them back. Eiji wanted to be angry but couldn't. He couldn't be mad on Saki's wedding day. It would simply hurt his big sister too much.

Opening his eyes, Eiji walked away without saying another word.  


* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, I don't own anything in this story. 


	12. Give A Little More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Give A Little More_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Give A Little More_**

It was a week later, then two, and finally three. Eiji had spoken a little to Ken, the man apologizing, and the two were back on somewhat friendly terms. But his brother's comment stayed with Eiji.

Speaking of, the redhead was at his apartment, a pile of tests spread out on the living floor all around him. In the extra bedroom, Yumi's office/drawing studio, he could hear his sister moaning about lost sketches. Her assistant was in the kitchen, no doubt making yet another pot of coffee.

"Long night?" Eiji looked up when he heard the younger man walk into the room.

"Looks that way. She can't find some reference sketches for the new love interest for Tsukasa-kun," Minami said with a sigh. "We'll probably have to re-draw the girl and that means she may end up getting completely redesigned." He shook his head. "I seriously hope it doesn't come to that."

"I hope you guys find them then," Eiji told him. Minami disappeared into the workroom, leaving Eiji to turn his attention back to the test he'd been grading. After a few minutes he set the paper down and picked up a different one.

"That one's not done," Oishi pointed out from where he was lounging on the couch, paperback in hand.

"I can't read the handwriting," Eiji complained. He leaned back, resting his head on the couch. "Besides," Eiji said softly, "I can't concentrate right now."

"Are you think about what your brother said again?" Oishi marked his spot, closing his book. Eiji nodded. Oishi sat up and Eiji took it as a sign to join his boyfriend on the couch.

"I want our own place," Eiji stated as he rested his head on Oishi's shoulder. "We could get a new apartment or I could move in with you or you could move in here with me."

Oishi sighed and pulled away, turning to face his boyfriend. "Haven't we been through this before? My apartment is too small for the two of us." It was true. Oishi's apartment was a tiny one room affair that had a tiny kitchen and about enough room on the floor for them to sleep on. That was why they tended to end up at Eiji's more often than not.

"What about our own place or you moving in with me?" Eiji repeated.

"You know that'd mean explaining to my parents why I'd be moving."

Eiji was quiet, his eyes closed. He listened to his heartbeat for several moments. Finally he opened his eyes. "Are you ashamed of me?"

The look of pure horror on Oishi's face said it all. "It's just, sometimes, I wonder," Eiji continued. "You say you love me and you want to be with me but you don't really seem to show it."

"This," he went on, pointing to the two of them, "didn't just spring up overnight. It's been five years."

"I know how long we've been together;" Oishi sounded slightly annoyed.

"You're 24." Eiji looked at his boyfriend. "Your parents are going to expect you to start thinking about marriage." He shook his head. "They've already been bugging you to go on dates with the daughters of some of their friends."

Oishi shook his head and gave a little laugh. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? Don't tell me you're worried about me falling in love with one of those girls."

Eiji sighed. "I'm not worried about you cheating or falling in love with someone else." He was quiet for a moment, reluctant to go on. "I'm worried about what you'll do out of obligation to your parents."

Oishi didn't respond, at least, not right away. He stood up, the hurt evident in his eyes. "I think," he said softly, "I should go."

Eiji shook his head. "That's not going to solve anything." He watched Oishi's back. "Running from a problem doesn't make it any less real."

The door closed.

"What," Yumi's voice came from the direction of her office, "in the world just happened here?"

Eiji closed his eyes again and leaned forward, hands running through his hair. "I told him the truth. He didn't want to hear it."

"So why'd you do it?" Yumi's voice was closer now. He cracked open his eyes and saw her leaning down, looking at him with concern written all over her face.

"Because," Eiji admitted, not able to stop from talking, "it needed to be said. I don't know what to do."

She sat next to him. "Was that it? It didn't sound like you were breaking up with him."

"I didn't and I'm not going to give up on him, not without a fight. But I'm just so sick of him not doing anything." Yumi put an arm around her brother, hugging him close as he went on. "Chiroh's acting like we're in this land where nothing needs to change because things are fine where they are. But they're not. I want more out of my life than that."

"You need to stop being more mature than me," Yumi decided, trying to get her brother to smile or laugh.

Eiji sighed. "Part of my mind is screaming that I just fucked up seriously and I need to go out there and catch him and apologize and take it all back." His words spilled out fast. "It's not my fault I'm the mature one."

Yumi tightened her grip on her brother, realizing how just how upset he actually was. "So why don't you?"

"Because if I did that, it would take away any and all value of what I said. My word would mean absolutely nothing." Yumi ran her free hand through Eiji's hair. "And I really do mean it. I'm afraid of what he'll do to make his parents happy."

His deepest, darkest secret. He barely even admitted it to himself.

"Here," Minami's voice said softly. Eiji looked at the guy, seeing a steaming mug in the man's hands. "It's hot chocolate." Eiji took the mug. "Whenever I'd be upset, my mom would make me some. You look llike you could use it."

Eiji sipped. A feeling of warmth spread through his body, soothing him just a little. "I just want my Chiroh."

The next morning, Eiji woke up feeling terrible. His face felt puffy and he already had a headache. He didn't want to get up and go to work but he knew he had to. Glaring at his alarm clock, he slowly sat up, all the while just wishing he could lay back down and just sleep for a week. Eiji knew it was childish but that didn't stop him from wishing.

"Think I can pull off a convincing hangover?" Eiji asked Minami as he walked into the kitchen. The other man had his back turned, cooking something on the stove.

Minami glanced his way. "Maybe. There's coffee in the pot and I'll have waffles ready in a few minutes."

Eiji looked at the man and shook his head. "You are perfect. Why in the world is my sister so stupid?"

Minami laughed. "I ask myself that all the time, usually about the time I'm wondering why I'm still here, dealing with her madness."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, I don't own. I'm so excited though because I'm done with work for the semester and I have just one more final. I'm going to have so much free time and absolutely nothing to do. You guys have no idea just how excited that makes me. 


	13. What is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _What Is Love?_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _What Is Love?_**

"What happened to you?" Eiji's co-worker, Hisaki Hanako, asked when Eiji walked into the 2nd year teachers office. He'd skipped tennis—mornings were always drills and weight-training and Eiji would often let them be run by the team's co-captains.

"I ended up running into some old friends last night," Eiji lied. "We went out to kareoke and were singing until almost 2." He gave a fake little laugh. "I'm kind of surprised I still have a voice." He hated lying, especially to someone as nice as Hisaki but there were some things he just kept to himself. No one at Fudomine knew about Eiji's sexuality. It was none of anyone's business and he didn't want people talking about him. If it didn't have to do with his job, either as a teacher or as a coach, he kept it away from the school. Personal issues were just that.

"It happens;" she nodded knowingly, closing the novel she'd been reading.

"Kikumaru-sensei," a girl's voice said from the doorway. Before Eiji even turned, he knew exactly who it was. Tanemura Arika, the girl's class representative for Fudomine class 2-D. In other words, the class rep for Eiji's homeroom.

"What's up?" He waved her in, curious to know what had her seeking him out so early in the day.

"It's Daiichi-kun," Tanemura started. Inwardly, Eiji groaned. Tanemura Arika and Tadamachi Daiichi were the two class representatives for 2-D. From what Eiji had been able to gather, the two had known each other for years—they'd definitely gone to elementary school together and they'd been in the same class as first years. Hell, they even lived near each other as Eiji had found out when he'd visited student families at the beginning of the school year. The two kids mixed about as well as water and fire. Why their classmates kept electing the two to work together, Eiji would never understand. Well, he thought, he knew why but still, it was fairly aggravating to have to deal with.

"What's going on with Tadamachi-san?" Eiji asked as he leaned back in his chair. There was a good half an hour before homeroom and he had no doubts that Tanemura could fill that time complaining about her fellow representative.

"I'm worried about him," the teenager told Eiji. He looked at her, slightly surprised. "He's been active strange lately and he won't tell me why."

"Oh?" Eiji cocked his head to the side. Behind Tanemura, he could see his co-worker, Hisaki, listening in on the conversation.

"He won't return my calls and never wants to meet anymore."

"I see." Curious about something, he pulled out a file and flipped through it as Tanemura went on to talk about how her classmate would leave early and leave her with all the work. Eiji saw what he wanted and put the file back. Tadamachi's grades were fine, in fact, they were improving.

"-and he just keeps making excuses to get out of doing anything," the teen girl finished up, looking at Eiji expectantly.

From behind Tanemura, Hisaki mouthed, "1-A Nomura-san."

Things clicked into place for Eiji. "If he's shirking his duties, I can speak to him about that. Unfortunately, that's about all I can do," he admitted to the girl.

"Anything would help." The girl bowed and turned to leave. When she got to the doorway, she stopped and bowed again. "Thank you Kikumaru-sensei."

Hisaki clucked her tongue, shaking her head slowly. "That girl's crush is so obvious."

"His is just as bad," Eiji agreed. "So, he's dating 1-A's Nomura-san now?"

"For this week at least," Hisaki said with a nod. "It's causing a big fight between her and Hanagawa-san. They're not talking and it's all the girls in calligraphy club have been talking about."

"Why did I get that boy in my class?" Eiji groaned lightly. "Between his weekly girlfriends and his bickering with Tanemura-san, I feel like I never get a break."

"You know if it weren't for that boy's dating habits then this school would have nothing to talk about," Hisaki laughed. "And besides, it's cute. They're young and they're at that stage where they're just realizing there's another half of the population that isn't entirely gross."

"But they're also at the age where they're incredibly stubborn," Eiji pointed out, his headache starting to return.

"It's a shame too." Hisaki's eyes glanced at the clock. Eiji followed her gaze. They still had a few minutes before homeroom. "Being stubborn when you're in love is a terrible thing."

"Oh?" Eiji immediately disagreed with her statement but he couldn't help but be a little curious to hear her argument for her point.

"Love's all about the other person." Hisaki's hand hovered over her novel for a moment before picking up the book for her literature class. "If you're being stubborn, you're really just saying you're selfish."

"But what about when you really do need to be stubborn and selfish, like when you're making a point?" Eiji couldn't help but ask.

"I feel like this is something that hits close to home for you." Hisaki looked at him, a curious expression on her face.

Eiji hesitated for a moment. He kept work and his personal life separate but at the same time a third-party perspective, one that was completely detached from the situation, might be exactly what he needed. It might work, he thought. "I kind of am," Eiji admitted. "I've been seeing someone, Chiroh, for about five years."

"I didn't know you were in a relationship," she half-exclaimed.

He nodded and went on. "We've kept fairly quiet about it just because we didn't want people making a fuss about it. Like I said, we've been together for about five years and I've been dropping hints for the last year or so about getting really serious but it..."

"What happened?"

"Well, I told Chiroh I wanted us to get our own place, either to get a new one together or have one of us move in with the other. Unfortunately, Chiroh doesn't think that would go over very well with Sakura-san and Yoshio-san."

"Overbearing parents?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Chiroh and I have been friends since junior high and I still feel like they think of me as the overly energetic boy who'd follow Chiroh around everywhere. I've always kind of gotten the feeling, especially from Sakura-san, that they wish we weren't friends or at least not as good of friends."

"That sounds pretty terrible." Hisaki stood to leave, class starting in just a few more minutes.

Eiji followed. "Yeah but I've gotten used to it. The thing that's been really eating at me lately though is that my family knows about Chiroh and me and they've all been fairly accepting of us being together. I think that's what's been making it all so frustrating." He stopped, standing in front of his classroom. He glanced over at Hisaki, who stood in front of her own class.

"I hope things work themselves out," she told him before stepping into her classroom. Eiji followed suit and immediately wished he could escape back into the hallway.

Fudomine class 2-D. It was the loudest and rowdiest second year class, possibly the whole school. The class with most of year two's problem students. Eiji'd been absolutely terrified when he'd seen the class list back in spring and heard the stories from the first year teachers.

"Hey now, everyone settle down," Eiji said as he walked in. Some of the kids rolled their eyes and the few that weren't in their seats went to them. Back in spring, Eiji had definitely had some problems with getting respect from these kids but now, after spending the last few months with the kids, Eiji found he genuinely liked them and he couldn't imagine having a different class. He liked his class. It had personality.

Eiji quickly ran through the day's announcements before turning the floor over to his two class representatives. The school had a culture festival coming up next month and the kids were supposed to prepare something for it. When they were done, Eiji noticed there were still a few minutes left before first period. Seeing the looks Tanemura kept shooting him, Eiji sighed. "Can I speak to you for a moment out in the hallway, Tadamachi-san?"

The boy nodded and followed Eiji out of the classroom. "What's up, sensei?" The teen asked after Eiji closed the door.

"Tanemura-san asked me to speak to you about doing your duties," Eiji decided to be blunt and straightforward about the issue.

"Ugh," the boy groaned, instantly looking annoyed. "What's Arika-chan saying about me now?"

"She says you've been shirking your responsbilities and leaving her to do both of your work," Eiji answered, interested by the boy's response.

"It's not my fault," the boy complained. "She's the one who never lets me do anything. Whenever I try to do something, she always takes it over." He waved to the closed classroom door. "You saw how she wouldn't let me talk."

"I did," Eiji replied, nodding. He glanced at his watched. Less than five minutes before class. "Tanemura-san," he popped his head into the classroom, deciding to ignore the fact that there were several students out of their seats. She joined the two out in the hallway a few moments later. "There's not a lot of time right now," Eiji flat-out stated. "I want to meet with the two of you during lunch."

The two teens shot dirty looks at each other, clearly annoyed that Eiji had no instant solution. The redhead coughed, causing them both of to focus back on him. "Yes, sensei," they finally said as one.

"Good, now back you go," Eiji dismissed them as the bell rang.

Hisaki stepped out into the hallway. Eiji looked at her and shook his head. "I think those two are going to drive me crazy," he moaned as he headed for the class next to his.

"Poor sensei," she said, amused.  


* * *

  
 **A/N:** Don't own, as always. Done with classes and work and I have absolutely nothing to do. Unfortunately, one of my friends left so I don't even have Pathfinder to distract me. Someone give me something to do! 


	14. Little Lion Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Little Lion Man_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Little Lion Man_**

Eiji sat down at his desk, ready for a break. It'd been a long morning. Nothing too big had happened. It was just that the day was dragging on. There was a knocking from the door and Eiji, along with his coworkers, looked to see who it was. It was all he could do to stifle a groan when he saw his two class representatives. He'd completely forgotten he'd told them he wanted to meet with them. He waved them in.

Not in the mood to play around, he jumped right to the point. "So, why do you two refuse to work together?"

"That's not true," both exclaimed in unison. They stopped and glared at each other.

"Well," Eiji said with a shrug, amused and annoyed all at once, "that's the only thing that makes sense." He focused on the teen girl. "You claim that Tadamachi-san never helps you out and makes you do all the work. And you," he turned to the boy, "say that you try to do things but Tanemura-san never lets you or she'll take over projects. Am I right?"

The two teens continued to glare at each other, both seeming to refuse to even want to look at Eiji.

"From what I've seen, you're both probably right." Eiji hated being the law and he didn't want to say the next thing but it needed to be done. "Learn to work together and get along. You're both mature young adults. Work through whatever issues you have or we'll have to elect new representatives for 2D. Got it?"

They nodded meekly and seemed relieved when Eiji dismissed them.

"A little harsh there?" Hiaski asked, sipping her bottle of water.

Eiji shrugged. "I'm hoping they'll listen to me and actually learn. That or bond over me being mean."

She laughed. "Still, it's kind of funny."

"Why's it funny?"

"Well, because you told them the exact thing that you need to tell yourself."

Eiji frowned. "What do you mean?"

She set her water bottle down and looked at him with a pained expression on her face. "You and your relationship. Don't you need to just sit down and have a mature, adult conversation with Chiroh-san? I mean, that's what you told those kids to do, isn't it? To act like adults and work through their problems."

Eiji nodded slowly. Hisaki was right, much as he didn't want to admit. "Yeah. I get it."

"Hey, Sensei." There was another knock on the doorway and Eiji and his coworkers all looked over again. Eiji recognized the third-year and waved the boy in.

"Looks like you're popular today," Hisaki noted.

"Looks like." Eiji nodded as Moriachi Makoto walked over to him. "What did you want, Moriachi-san?" He noticed the other boy standing with Moriachi and nodded towards the tennis team's vice-captain.

"We wanted to ask about practice today," Moriachi, the captain, started. "Ranking matches are comings up soon..."

"Next week," Eiji reminded, "practice matches and trying out doubles pairs. We need to find a good combination." He sighed. "We can't keep losing to Seigaku, even if they are just practice matches."

"They're coming here soon right?" The quiet vice captain, Eihi Yori, spoke up.

Eiji looked at his calendar. "In a couple of weeks so we've got some time to prepare." His eyes landed on where his phone sat, charging quietly. "I won't be at practice this afternoon. I've got something to take care of so you two will be in charge."

Might as well talk to Chiroh tonight, the redhead decided. Better to get things settled as soon as possible so they could go back to normal as quick as possible. And all too soon, Eiji found himself standing outside Oishi's door. He knocked once before letting himself in with the key he'd been given back when Oishi had first moved in. It was dark in the apartment but Eiji knew it would be. Oishi was gone, still at class. There'd be a good hour before the other man would get back. Eiji knew he could have come later, like when Oishi would actually be home, but he'd decided to come straight after classes instead knowing that if he'd waited, Eiji probably would lose what momentum he had and chicken out. It was okay though, he thought as he sat at Oishi's desk in the corner, pulling out a folder full of tests he needed to grade.

All too soon, Eiji heard the sound of the door unlocking. He spun the desk chair around and waited for Oishi to enter.

"I'm not here to say I'm sorry," Eiji warned the moment the door opened. Oishi stared, shocked and surprised to see the redhead. "Because I'm not." Oishi set his bag down slowly, his look changing to wariness. "But I don't want us to be mad at each other either."

Oishi closed the door and leaned against it, waiting and listening, not saying a word.

"You are the single most important person to me," Eiji continued, "and all I want is for you feel the same about me."

He watched as Oishi nodded. "I do love you," the black haired man said slowly, his voice calm and sure, "and I want to be with you too."

"But it's been five years." Eiji stayed in the chair. He wanted to get up and touch and hold the other man. "I want to move on and really start to build a life with you."

"I'm afraid."

The words were soft, barely audible but Eiji heard them loud and clear. He unfolded his arms, setting his hands on his lap.

"I don't want to lose you but I don't want to lose my family." Oishi took a few steps forward, quickly reaching where Eiji sat. The redhead pulled his boyfriend down, making the man sit on his lap.

"We'll figure it out," Eiji tried to assure him. "But we can't wait forever." He hugged Oishi. "I can't wait forever."

"I've worked all my life to make them happy." Oishi practically slumped in his arms.

"You'll always be their son. You're connected to them no matter what." Eiji held his boyfriend closer.

"Five me some time to tell them, okay?" Oishi murmured. "Just a little time, that's all I'm asking."

Eiji nodded. "When it feels right," he agreed, "but sometime in the near future."

"I can live with that." Oishi tried to stand.

"Nya." Eiji's face gained a devilish grin. "You've been naughty, making me all nervous."

"Oh?" Oishi raised an eyebrow, amused. "And what are you going to make me do about that?" He readjusted so that he was now straddling the redhead's lap.

Just then, Oishi's phone rang. Eiji shot a glare at the man's bag near the door as his boyfriend got up.

"Hi mom." Eiji wasn't even going to try and bother being polite and not listening in on the conversation. "No, I just got home." There as a pause and Eiji wondered if he should get back to that test he'd been grading when Oishi had come in. "Eiji's visiting." Nevermind that, the redhead thought.

"Hi Sakura-san," Eiji called out. Oishi chuckled and relayed the message.

"She says hello," Oishi told him after a moment. Eiji looked around the room and decided he'd rather bug his boyfriend than get back to grading tests. He moved, standing behind Oishi, arms snaked around the taller man's waist. Closing his eyes, Eiji rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Oishi Sakura's voice came through the phone, quiet and hard to hear but not impossible.

"Not yet." Eiji felt his boyfriend's torso rumble when the man spoke.

"That's good. Your father and I were hoping you could join us for dinner tonight. One of his colleagues would like to meet you," Sakura said. She continued, "it'll be ready in an hour and you can tell Eiji-kun he's more than welcome to come if he hasn't eaten yet either."

"I'm okay with that," Eiji murmured in his boyfriend's ear.

"We'll be there," Oishi promised. He spoke to his mother for a few more minutes before ending the call.

"I guess we'd better leave soon," Eiji sighed reluctantly in Oishi's ear. "You'll just have to make it up to me later."

"I wonder whose with them." Oishi frowned as Eiji pulled away. "It must be someone important."

Eiji shrugged. "I have no idea." He put on his jacket. "We'll just have to see when we get there." But as they walked to the bus stop, he couldn't help but worry that something major was about to happen.

* * *

  
 **A/N:** And I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the long wait/delay. I've been at my mom's (no internet) for the past week and I was just being really lazy before I left which is why there was nothing up before now. I promise I won't be as bad about it in the future. As always, I don't own. 


	15. Seven Nation Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
> ** _**Seven Nation Army** _

**Love Me or Leave Me  
** _ **Seven Nation Army**_

It had been awhile since he'd been to the Oishi family apartment, Eiji mused as they stood at the entrance, waiting to be buzzed into the building. He looked over at the list of names of the buildings residents and couldn't help but noticed that most of the familiar names of Oishi's former neighbors were gone. Only a few remained. Something about that made Eiji sad, made him nostalgic for the days when he was young and half-lived at the Oishi apartment.

He'd loved and hated coming over to the place when he was a teenager. It was such a small family, at least, compared to Eiji's own. It was quiet, there only being a few people living in the place. Just Oishi's parents, Sakura and Yutaka and Oishi's little sister Ako. It was made even quieter by the fact that the members of the family tended to be quiet, private people. Essentially, the exact opposite of Eiji's own family. Well, Ako wasn't too quiet, at least, not when compared to her family. She'd be the quietest one if she was part of the Kikumaru clan.

"Hey, Ako-chan," Oishi said, smiling as his younger sister opened the door and let them in to the third floor apartment. Eiji peered over his boyfriend's shoulder and smiled as well, waving to the teenage girl.

"Hiya!" He called out, waving. "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." She was definitely not a kid anymore. He knew that. She was 16 now. She was probably dating and had a boyfriend and all that. Eiji fought a shudder and decided he'd try not to think about that. He didn't want his precious almost little sister dating any stupid guys. She was nice and sweet, kind of like a younger, female Chiroh who was a little bit more outspoken.

"Hi Aniki and Aniki #2," she giggled as she gave them hugs. Eiji tried not to think about the fact that she had a noticeable chest, one that was pressing against his own. His little sister was growing up and just...no, he shook his head lightly. Not going down that path. But when did she get those? He could have sworn the girl hadn't had them last time he'd seen her.

"There's my boy," Oishi Yutaka's voice boomed, making Eiji jump a little. It didn't matter how old he got or how much he was around the man. Eiji could never get used to Yutaka's naturally loud voice. He'd long ago decided the reason Yutaka's voice shocked him was because the man looked like what Eiji always pictured Chiroh to look like in about 30 years. He always expected to hear Chiroh's softer, more normal voice every time he heard Yutaka speak and it never happened.

"And Eiji-kun," the soft, sweet voice of Oishi Sakura chimed in. She was so different from Eiji's own mother, the redhead thought as he bowed to the two adults. Mameha was loud and made her opinions know. All of the Kikumaru kids had known she was boss and her word was law. Not that it wasn't the same with Oishi Sakura. She ruled the Oishi household as well but she was subtle about it. She did her best to appear as the perfect Japanese wife and mother, something that had seemed so strange to Eiji when he'd met the woman.

It went without saying that she scared the shit out of Eiji.

He had no idea why his boyfriend's mother scared him him so much but she did. It was only through years of practice and a semi-decent acting ability that let him hide his fear. He didn't mind the other two members of Chiroh's family. Yutaka was a nice guy, a little reserved but terror-inducing and Ako was Eiji's little sister. It was just Sakura.

"Do you have someone else visiting?" Chiroh gestured towards the pile of shoes.

Eiji really didn't like the look his boyfriend's parents exchanged. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could really do—at least, not without making a scene. That uneasy feeling came back and settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew his boyfriend had promised to tell his parents about them. It was a conversation not even an hour old. Eiji just wondered if that conversation had come too late. Taking a deep breath, he decided to let go of his doubts, to trust Chiroh to do the right thing and let everything work out as they were supposed to.

It was Yutaka who answered. "Your mother told you, right? That a colleague of mine would be here."

Chiroh nodded. "She mentioned that."

"It's him and his daughter," Yutaka replied as he led his son away, going to where Eiji remembered the kitchen to be. He heard something about hosptial and director.

The uneasiness in Eiji's stomach grew as he realized he was alone with Sakura, Ako having bounded off to elsewhere a few minutes ago.

"I'm actually quite glad to see here." It was all Eiji could do not to jump as his boyfriend's mother startled him.

"Why's that?" Eiji shifted his weight from one side to the other. The Oishis' had always known him as a bouncy, happy young man. That wasn't who Eiji really was, especially now, but he knew he could still pull off the routine. And if they weren't taking him seriously, they wouldn't see him as a threat to their son's future. As much as it pained him, Eiji knew he had to act more like his teenage self.

"Tonight is very important for Shuuchiroh. Papa's friend, Kishimoto-san, has been asking about my son for some time now," she said, crossing her arms.

"Hmm? Why?"

"He's very interested in Shuuchiroh. Kishimoto-san is the director of physical rehabilitation at Tokyo General."

The uneasiness in his stomach only grew. She wasn't done though. "As you heard, Kishimoto-san has a daughter, young Tsukiko-chan. She's slightly young, only 19, but she and my son would make a good match, especially in a few years."

The pit in Eiji's stomach dropped and he placed a hand on the wall to keep from falling over, the world suddenly spinning out of control. "Like, about the time Chiroh's ready to graduate from med school."

"Exactly." What was wrong with this woman? She actually seemed pleased right now. "You're Shuuchiroh's oldest and closest friend, the one whose constantly been by his side for the last decade or so." There was no denying that, Eiji thought, nodding despite it making his head spin. "My son," Sakura sighed. "He's never really shown an interest in anyone."

That's because he has me! Eiji wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs.

"While that's been fine with him being in school, after all, his grades need to be his focus, school is not everything." She uncrossed her arms, letting her hands sit at her sides. "He's going to need to start thinking about his future." The look she gave Eiji made him want to shiver. He wondered if she could see into his soul, see to his innermost thoughts and know all his secrets. It was a terrifying thought. "You've always been different."

Eiji's eyes narrowed. "How so?" He didn't even try to hide the offended tone his voice took.

Sakura's eyes narrowed back, obviously displeased at his show of minor disrespect. "You've always been more focused on people and knowing them."

He nodded once. It was true.

"Shuuchiroh values your opnion," she continued on. "I'd like you to convince him this is a good idea, that he should consider this possible marriage as an excellent opportunity. Tsukiko-chan is a quiet girl who'd make a good wife for him and her father, Kishimoto-san, would be able to do great things for Shuuchiroh after he graduates."

There was no denying Sakura's words. Eiji closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would help stop his world from spinning out of control. It failed and with dread, he followed her into the kitchen where the others all gathered.

It was just that this exact situation was the physical manifestation of all his fears.

* * *

  
 **A/N:** So, there's going to be one more update within the next 24 hours. And you are all going to hate me for it. As always, I don't own anything in this. 


	16. Goodbye To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Quick note up here for once. Chiroh refers to the character Oishi Shuuchiroh. Generally he's been referred to as Oishi but in this chapter, as it focuses on his family, he will be referred to Chiroh. It is for this chapter only.  
>  As always, I don't own. And yes, I am going to end 2010 on this note. It seems appropriate to end the year this way. It's not New Years in the story though.

**A/N:** Quick note up here for once. Chiroh refers to the character Oishi Shuuchiroh. Generally he's been referred to as Oishi but in this chapter, as it focuses on his family, he will be referred to Chiroh. It is for this chapter only.  
As always, I don't own. And yes, I am going to end 2010 on this note. It seems appropriate to end the year this way. It's not New Years in the story though.

* * *

 **Love Me or Leave Me**   
_  
**Goodbye To You**   
_

"You know, if Aniki gets married to Tsukiko-san, my parents wouldn't really care who I dated," Ako whispered to Eiji as they walked to the table to sit with everyone else.

Eiji stifled a groan, getting exactly what the girl was hinting at. She hadn't been subtle at all about her painfully obvious crush. Why did his little sister like him? That was just so wrong! Unfortunately, she had a valid point and it seemed like Sakura might be backing her daughter on it. That was the only explanation he could figure out for the reason why his boyfriend's mother kept trying to put Eiji with Ako.

In Chiroh's parents eyes, Eiji was a terrible candidate for their son. Though the men were the same age, they saw Chiroh as a far more mature individual. True, the redhead had a respectable job as a teacher. It was sensible and steady but when compared to the child of a director at Tokyo General, it paled. But most of all, Eiji was male. For their young daughter though, all those minuses seemed to turn into pluses, nevermind the fact that Eiji was almost a decade older. Even if he did like girls, there was no way he'd ever like one that much younger than him. The thought of it freaked him out.

From the way Sakura was acting though, she seemed to think that she was doing Eiji a favor, trying to set him up with her teenaged daughter.

Eiji shot a look to his Chiroh. They hadn't been set together like Eiji had thought they would. Instead, he found himself sitting between Ako and Kishimoto Tsukiko. Chiroh was sitting on the other side between his father, who was seated at the head, and the elder Kishimoto. Sakura was at the other end of the table, directly across from her husband.

Chiroh ignored the look, too absorbed in his conversation with the director. He hadn't seemed to have realized what was going on. It was frustrating as all hell. Eiji closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his focus. When he opened them, he let his gaze drift towards the quiet girl seated next to him. This was his competition.

"You've known the young Oishi-san for a long time?" She asked so quietly he almost didn't catch it. It seemed she had noticed Eiji's attention.

"Yeah," Eiji nodded slowly. Dammit, why's she got to be so pretty, he thought, watching her carefully. Pale skin, long black hair held back in a braid, short and petite. She was quiet and sweet. It killed him to admit but if his boyfriend was into girls, this would probably be the man's type. "I know him better than even he does."

"Does he have any hobbies?" Again, her voice was too damn quiet. The girl needed to speak up and act like she had a backbone. Eiji bit his lip. Actually, never mind. If the girl did act like that, act more like Eiji, that might make Chiroh notice her more. Though actually, Eiji mused, Chiroh hated girls who acted like Eiji—the redhead's own sisters the only exceptions. He always complained they were too loud and annoying. So yeah, this girl...this Tsukiko, she needed to act more like Eiji.

"-hobbies?" He heard her repeat the question, looking at the redhead with a worried look in her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Eiji apologized. "He's got a few." Because dammit, he wasn't going to make it easy for her to get information out of him.

"Like what?" From what he'd seen, she seemed to be a sweet girl and it made him feel a little bad about being a jerk but at the same time, she should know better than to try and compete with Eiji. She was the competition.

"He has fish and we play tennis weekly." Anyone here, minus the girl's father, could tell the competition that much.

"What Eiji-kun's failing to mention," Ako said, leaning over Eiji slightly and making the man feel that much more uncomfortable, "is that he and Aniki were a nationally ranked doubles pair in both junior high and high school."

Eiji wanted to shut the girl up. He really did. Ako may have been his little sister but she didn't have to be all helpful to the competition. "The highest we ever ranked was fourth."

"That's still impressive," the competition complemented. "I'm afraid I'm fairly terrible at sports."

"A shame." Eiji took a sip of his water before continuing. "Chiroh spends quite a bit of time working out and playing tennis with me." It was true. Twice a week they'd go to the gym, doing their best to keep somewhat in shape. Eiji smiled a little as he thought of his boyfriend's strong arms and defined chest and he wished they were back at Chiroh's place. The man still owed him and Eiji wanted to make him pay.

Eiji actually breathed a sigh of relief when the meal was over and he was able to get away. Chiroh's father and the director stepped out onto the small balcony, smoking cigarettes and laughing about something or other. Ako was off in her room, studying for a test that was coming up. Sakura was with the competition, washing dishes and cleaning up. Eiji knew what he was supposed to be doing now, Sakura making it quite clear from the way her eyes kept darting between the redhead and her son.

"Hey, Chiroh, can I talk to you about something?" Eiji pulled his boyfriend out the room. He glanced back to see Sakura smiling and it took all of his willpower not to shudder. Eiji stopped in front of a familiar door, opening it with ease and pulling it closed behind them.

"What's going on?" Chiroh asked, confused. Poor, clueless man.

Eiji leaned against the door, using his body as a physical lock so no one could enter and ruin their talk. "Your parents are setting up your future for you."

"Well, yeah, that's pretty obvious." Eiji hated the smile that was on his boyfriend's face. The man should not be smiling right now, not when their relationship was getting really fucked up. "I can't believe Kishimoto-san is so interested in me. He said if I wanted, I'm pretty much guarenteed an internship at the hospital."

"There's a reason why he's so interested in you," Eiji said softly, trying his best to keep his voice from showing how upset and angry the man really was. He knew he failed when he saw Chiroh's eyes darken with concern. "He wants you to marry his daughter and your parents want it too."

"Eiji." Chiroh drew the name out and the redhead recognized the tone immediately. It was that 'stop-being-silly-you're-overreacting' tone that Chiroh only ever seemed to use when Eiji was right and the man was wrong but he didn't realize it. It made the redhead want to scream in frustration, knowing he was already on the losing end of this battle.

"I'm serious. I'm supposed to be in here right now, telling you about how great and wonderful the younger Kishimoto-san is and how you should consider getting to know her and dating her," Eiji growled unhappily.

"Oh really?" Chiroh crossed his arms, an unbelieving look settling on his face. "And how do I know that this isn't just a ploy to get me to hurry about tell my parents about us?"

Okay, now he really wanted to scream. How could one man be so dense? "Why would I make this up? I told you earlier that I'd let you tell your parents at your own pace." Eiji sighed and knew what he was about to say would only make things worse. "I think you're out of time though. You need to tell them;" he glanced at his watch, "about two hours ago."

Chiroh frowned. "You just ruined your own argument." The black haired man shook his head. "I can't believe you though, saying you'd give me time and now taking it back. You couldn't even last five hours, could you?"

"It's not my fault your parents are trying to spring a marriage on you."

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting?" Chiroh uncrossed his arms. "That maybe you're just taking something my mother might have said and are running with it." He sighed. "I mean, be reasonable."

Eiji clenched his fists. "I am not overreacting. This is really going on."

"Even if it is," and from the tone Chiroh used, it was obvious he was doubting it, "there's no reason to worry. You need to stop being so impatient, Eiji. I'm going to tell my parents, I promise. There's no need to hurry it along. You, better than anyone else, should know better than to try and rush this, that it needs to be broken to them slowly and carefully."

"When would be a good time then?" Eiji knew he was losing his temper. He crossed his arms. "When you're out on a date with that girl? Or how about when you're spending Christmas with her?" He shook his head. "No, it'll be when you're signing the marriage papers, won't it?"

He realized too late that he'd finally gone too far.

Eiji was seeing stars. He put his hand up, gingerly holding his jaw.

"Oh god," Chiroh's voice sounded faint as he looked at his own fist in horror. "Eiji, I'm so sorry." He reached forward but Eiji pushed him away with his free hand.

"Don't bother," the redhead said, wincing in pain as he realized it hurt to talk.

Hurt, Chiroh went over to his desk and sat down in his old chair. "I'm sorry, I really am." He looked visibly upset. "I just...I lost my temper for a moment there."

"All I want is for us to be together," Eiji murmured.

"I do too." The reply came quickly and for once, Eiji actually believed the man. "But you know I just can't tell my parents. At least, not yet. Give me time."

Eiji closed his eyes, fighting to keep from crying. "Then when will it be the right time? You have to make a choice."

"I can't. Not so soon." The voice that replied sounded broken. In that moment, the redhead realized the other man would only ever make excuses, would only ever find some new thing to latch onto to keep putting him off.

Eiji opened his eyes and slowly walked over to where the man sat in the desk chair. Placing a hand on the desk to steady himself, Eiji used his free hand to draw the dejected man's face up towards his own.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Eiji whispered, leaning down. He fought to keep from wincing pain. "Goodbye Oishi." He placed a soft, chaste kiss on the man's lips before turning and leaving. The door closed behind him with an audible click.

On the desk was Eiji's key to Oishi Shuuchiroh's apartment.


	17. Illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Illegal** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**   
_  
**Illegal**   
_

There was a loud rapping noise at the door of Oishi Shuuchiroh's childhood bedroom. The man in question was seated in his old desk chair, staring at the closed door in shock. "Go away Ako."

The door opened and his teenage sister popped her head in. "What'd you do to make Eiji-kun leave?" She sounded angry, something Oishi found amusing. It was all he could do to keep from chuckling. She stepped into the doorway, her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"Why are you so worried about Eiji?" He finally asked, noticing the key on his desk for the first time. He felt the broken pieces of heart break a little more.

She walked into the room. "Because he's only the most awesome guy ever. I mean, have you seen him?"

Oishi stared at his sister. Was she really saying all this? And she wasn't done. "Think I'm his type? Because it'd totally be awesome if we ended up together. And how cool would it be if me and Eiji-kun got married and you guys could be brothers and me and Tsuki-chan could be sisters after you two get married."

It was unbelievable. His sister was delusional. And then he fully digested her words. With growing dread, he closed his hand around Eiji's key to his apartment. "What do you mean, 'after you two get married'?"

The look Ako gave him told the man everything. She sighed and shook her head. "That was kind of the whole point of tonight, for you to meet Kishimoto-san and his daughter Tsuki-chan, since you know, mom and dad want you to get married to her in a few years."

Oishi closed his eyes to keep from getting dizzy. "Eiji was right," he said, the horror in his voice plain to the ear.

"Well duh. Mom wanted him to come over so he could tell you how awesome it'd be for you to date Tsuki-chan and marry her since, you know, she's pretty much perfect. Kind of like a female version of you, only better."

Oishi opened his eyes and shook his head. "And I didn't listen to him at all."

"Idiot!" The teenager practically screeched, making her older brother jump. "You didn't screw things up for me and Eiji-kun did you?"

He couldn't help but stare at his sister, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "You're really serious about this crush on him, aren't you?" He felt like chuckling. "Of all people to fight over Eiji's attention with..."

"If it lasts more than four months, it's not a crush." It was incredible. She was so serious and it made Oishi want to laugh all that much more. "It's love. And I've been in love Eiji-kun for years. Like, since the first day you brought him home."

"You were four."

"So?"

Again, it took all his willpower not to laugh. The thought of his own little sister as competition. As his thoughts turned to Eiji, Oishi drew quiet. "He was right though," the man murmured to himself. "I should have mentioned us to mom and dad."

"Us?" His sister looked at him, her angry expression gone. She bounded over to her big brother, her eyes wide and excited. "My big brother has a girlfriend? That's so awesome! What's her name? What's she look like? What kind of girl is she? Is she pretty? What about smart? How old is she? Does she go to school? What school? What's she stud-"

Oishi placed his hand over his sister's mouth, ending the tirade of questions. "Don't." He took his hand away and immediately regretted it.

"Mom! Get in here! Aniki's been keeping a se-"

Too late. Oishi Sakura was standing at the doorway in a matter of seconds. She looked at her two children, a confused expression on her face. "What are you two up to?"

Not trusting his little sister, Oishi kept his hand firmly over the girl's mouth. "Is it true you're trying to set me up with the young Kishimoto-san?"

Sakura's expression immediately changed, a curiously pleased look taking its place on her face. "What do you think? It's a good match for both of you."

"So it's true."

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ako squirmed and when he did release her, she finally did the only thing she could. She bit her brother's hand. "Mom, Aniki's been keeping a secret. Apparently he's already dating someone and he and Eiji-kun got into a fight because Eiji-kun said Aniki should tell you guys but he didn't and-"

Sakura looked legitimately shocked. "You're dating someone? Eiji-kun failed to mention that to me earlier when we spoke."

Oishi glared at his little sister, daring her to bite him again. He turned to his mother, looking her in the eye. "I've been seeing someone for the past five years. The reason why Eiji never mentioned it, why I never mentioned it, well, it's a touchy thing." He let go of his sister, who walked over to their mother, a hurt and offended look on the teenager's face.

Oishi glanced at his desk, his gaze resting on a picture of him and Eiji when they were in their last year of high school. The two of them, along with Fuji and Tezuka, had spent a week of their summer vacation in Okinawa. It was probably his favorite picture of the two of them. "You guys wouldn't approve of the person I've been seeing. At least, you wouldn't see us as an acceptable match."

Who was more important? Eiji or Oishi's family. He grabbed the picture, everything clicking into place. "I just royally screwed up though so I'm going to have to make things right." He glanced around the room, sad to know he'd never see these things again. But he was an adult now and had no need for childhood objects.

His mother and sister just stared at him, not saying anything. "Tell dad I love him and I'm sorry I'm letting him down," the man said, giving his sister a hug. "I love you guys but I don't think I can live without him."

"Him?" Both females repeated.

Oishi nodded and hugged his mother. "I've been dating Eiji since the end of high school."

He left the apartment, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

Fuji Shuusuke snuggled into his pillows, trying to ignore his ringing cell phone. He'd been up for almost 32 hours and sleep was all he wanted. After what felt like forever, the ringing finally stopped. Sighing in relief, he yawned. Then came the banging on his door and the ringing started up again.

"I get it," he growled, sitting up. "What do you want, Eiji?"

It was the tone Eiji's voice had that changed Fuji's attitude. "Can you let me in?" The redhead asked, his voice higher pitched than normal. It only sounded like that when the man was upset.

"What happened?" Fuji opened the door and found his best friend standing there, phone in one hand and a bag from a convience store in the other.

Eiji walked passed the brown haired man, sitting down on the couch in the common room. "I broke up with him."

"What?" Fuji frowned, not quite comprehending what his friend had said.

"I broke up with him," Eiji repeated, his voice sounding like he himself couldn't believe it. He looked up at his friend. "I need your help, Fujiko."

Fuji closed the door and crossed the room, sitting next to his friend. "With what?" He wasn't exactly sure what Eiji needed but whatever it was, Fuji would oblige.

Eiji held up the bag. "I need help with my hair. I'm going to dye it back to it's natural color."

Fuji froze as he caught sight of his friend's face. He reached forward, gingerly touching the cheek. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Eiji's voice sounded rough and threatening. Fuji backed off. "Just help me with my hair, okay?"

Fuji took the bag, pulling out the box of hair dye. "Are you sure about this?" He was worried that Eiji was making a rash decision. The man had been a redhead for so long and to suddenly want to change it, well, it was odd.

"Very." Eiji sighed. "Normally I can do it myself or Yumi or -" he stopped. Fuji immediately knew the name his friend had almost said. "This time's a little different. It's not just a touch-up."

"Do we have to do this now?" Fuji wondered, wanting to give the other man a little bit of time. And sleep. Fuji really wanted some sleep.

"Please?"

And that sealed it. There was no denying the look in Eiji's eyes. So instead they went to the small bathroom in Fuji's apartment and dyed Eiji's hair brown in silence.

"We could probably pass as brothers," Eiji said, slinging an arm around Fuji's shoulders as they looked into the large mirror.

Fuji nodded. "Probably." They'd always looked somewhat similar, the main difference being that Eiji was always the taller one. And now, he realized looking into the mirror, the similarities only seemed more apparent. Slightly tanned skin, light brown hair, bright blue eyes. Eiji's eyes broke Fuji's heart. They were usually so bright and full of life, the man they belonged to. They entranced Fuji who delighted in being caught in Eiji's gaze. Eiji's blue was warm and comforting, so unlike the icy coldness that Fuji knew his own gaze to be. He knew his eyes startled others, that people thought he could see into their souls. It wasn't true but there were times when he caught his own reflection in the mirror that he had to stop. There was something about those glimpses that frightened Fuji.

But now Eiji's bright blue eyes were dark and it broke Fuji's heart.

Eiji yawned, bringing Fuji out of his thoughts. "Tired?"

"Kind of," the newly made brunette said, nodding. "It okay if I stay here?" He rested his head on Fuji's shoulder. "I don't want to go home and face Yumi right now."

"It's fine." Fuji reached up and ran a hand through Eiji's hair. "You can stay in Yuuta's room."

"Are you sure?" Eiji was speaking quietly, something that would have annoyed Fuji if it weren't for the fact they were so close. He hated seeing the other man act so unlike his normal self.

"He's away in France for a tournament," Fuji assured. "He's not going to be back for at least another week, probably two."

It was always odd to realize that the two Fuji brothers technically lived together. It was just that the younger on was rarely around, his career as a professional tennis player taking up most of his time and leading him to spending quite a bit of time overseas.

Eiji lay in Yuuta's bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Getting up, he quietly walked to Fuji's bedroom and knocked on the door. No one answered and Eiji sighed. He opened the door, slipping inside. Fuji was asleep.

Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Eiji looked at his friend's peaceful face. The man seemed to realize something was up because he slowly opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Eiji rested his head on the side of the bed. "I can't sleep."

Fuji sighed and rolled over, holding his blanket up. "Come on."

Eiji looked at him. "You sure?"

"Just get in the damn bed and go to sleep," Fuji growled. Eiji bit his lip nervously before doing just that.

* * *

 **A/N:** And it's not like I could really leave things like they were. 2010 was a depressing year and I for one am glad to see it gone. Here's hoping 2011 starts off right. As always, I don't own.


	18. Gives You Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Gives You Hell_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Gives You Hell_**

Fuji Shuusuke woke up, glaring at his cell phone. Why the hell did people keep insisting on calling him when he was trying to sleep? He moved to sit up and answer it but found that to be slightly difficult. Eiji was curled up in a ball next to him, the other man clutching Fuji's shirt like there was no tomorrow. From the little light that was filtering in through the cracks in the window shades, he could make out what looked like slightly darker splotches on the pillow his friend had used.

Fuji's heart broke a little in sympathy. He gently reached over, brushing Eiji's bangs out of his face. "You're really torn up about this," the shorter man murmured to himself. Taking care to not wake his sleeping friend up, Fuji extracted himself from his bed, taking his phone into the kitchen. Might as well make some coffee. There was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep.

"Is Eiji with you?" It was the elder Kikumaru sister, Yumi, on the other end. "He never came back and I'm worried because he left a really weird voicemail and Shuu-chan's over here and he's saying some really weird things and I don't know what to do."

Fuji sighed. Not the best start to his day. "Eiji is here right now." Might as well hit all the points in order. "He stayed the night because he's rather torn up emotionally right now."

"What happened?" She sounded scared as she said the next part. "Shuu-chan, he's saying Eiji broke up with him."

"Eiji did." Fuji reached into the small freezer and pulled out coffee. He had a feeling he'd want the strong stuff today.

"What the hell?"

"More or less my thoughts exactly."

There was a yawning from the doorway. "Fujiko, what's going on? Who you talking to?"

If it wasn't for the depressed look in Eiji's eyes, the way his eyes were visibly red and puffy, Fuji felt like he might have laughed a little. The usually well-groomed Eiji was just so unkempt this morning. "Your sister." He measured out a pot. "She's worried since you never went home last night."

The new brunette took a few steps in, reaching out to take the phone. Fuji handed it over without a word, instead, choosing to stare at the coffee pot, wishing it would hurry up.

"Hey sis."

Fuji felt his stomach rumble and he decided he might as well make something for him and Eiji to eat while the coffee brewed. Opening his small refrigerator, the man frowned. There wasn't much.

"Yeah, I stayed with Fujiko."

Ehh, there were eggs. Fuji could work with that.

"Because I didn't want you to worry or make a fuss."

Fuji held up the small carton of eggs. "Omelettes?" He mouthed. Eiji grinned a little and nodded.

"No, no. I'd rather not speak to him." There was a loud sigh. "Yumi. Just no, okay?"

Fuji started gathering everything he'd need. He couldn't help but notice how Eiji was pacing around the kitchen, making a loop from the doorway to the small table and back.

"Because Yumi, I can't-" the man stopped, "I couldn't take it anymore. He-" there was a pause and Fuji could hear just how troubled his friend was. "He refused to trust and listen to me." Fuji was glad Eiji couldn't see his face. It was rare that Fuji Shuusuke appeared shocked and he knew now was one of those times. "Yumi, his parents were setting up his marriage and he still refused to tell them about us."

And to think, Fuji mused as he stared at the frying pan, he hadn't thought it could get more shocking. He didn't even know where to begin with that last statement.

Eiji wasn't done though. "He was all but calling me a liar and laughing at me. You remember the fight a few days ago?" It took all of Fuji's willpower to not ask about that one. "You know how I was calling him out on all his-" Eiji took a deep breath as if he himself couldn't believe what he was about to say, "on all his bullshit and the crap he was making me go through. It was worse than that."

There was silence for the next several minutes, the only sound audible to Fuji that of the eggs cooking.

"I don't know. I do but I don't."

Fuji pulled out some plates and silverware.

"Yeah but then I'll have to deal with you and you're not going to let the issue drop." Eiji sounded frustrated. "If it's okay with him." The man sighed heavily. "Yumi, he's my best friend. I've known him since we were kids."

Fuji wondered if the Kikumaru siblings were talking about him.

"No, of course not!"

Fuji looked over at the other man, curious about why his friend sounded so angry. Eiji caught the shorter man's eye and shook his head.

"See, this is exactly why I don't want to go back to our place right now."

Fuji placed the first omelette on the plate and set it on the counter, motioning it towards Eiji. The man nodded and finally stopped his pacing. Fuji couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. "Listen, I'm eating breakfast now so I need to go. We'll talk later, okay?"

Eiji set the phone down and took the plate. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Fuji joined the man at the table. "So-"

"Not now, okay? I just want to eat and not think."

"Are you su-"

"Fujiko."

Okay, Eiji was sure. At least, he was from that tone of voice he'd used. Still, it didn't make it any less odd hearing Eiji being so serious. Fuji knew his friend better than anyone else, save perhaps Yumi and Oishi. Eiji wasn't so care-free now; he'd definitely matured and grown up but deep down, no matter how much he sometimes tried to hide it, Fuji knew Eiji was still that happy, energetic guy he'd always been.

"Don't you have work?"

Eiji's eyes seemed to double in size as he desperately searched the room for a calendar. He scanned the room and spotted one on the wall, sighing in relief when he saw the date. "No, it's Sunday."

"Lucky timing for you, huh?" Fuji nodded.

Eiji sighed heavily this time. "Yeah, I guess." He glanced at the calendar again. "Huh, I've got tomorrow off too." At Fuji's raised eyebrow, the taller man explained, "holiday. No school for me."

"Oh, to think you're a teacher now," Fuji chuckled. "Remember all the hell we used to give our teachers when we were in school?"  
Eiji grinned a little more, fighting to keep from wincing. "They hated it whenever we were put in the same class."

"Those last two years of high school."

"Those last two years of high school."

Eiji shook his head. "That being said, if I was one of our teachers, I'd both love and hate us."

"Oh?" Fuji sat up a little straighter before getting up and walking over to the coffeepot.

"Yeah. We'd be the most awesome, amusing students but we'd also be the most annoying to deal with."

"Two spoons of sugar, right?"

"And a little milk."

"Too sweet," Fuji said distastefully as he set the mug in front of Eiji who accepted it happily.

"Not all of us can be freaks and like spicy food." Eiji shook his head. "Sometimes I don't get how you and Yuuta are related. You guys don't even have similar tastes."

"You'd think we'd at least like the same foods." It was something even Fuji had to admit was slightly odd.

"I'll never understand how he's so normal and everyone else in your family is so weird. It's like you guys are a family full of black sheeps-"

"And he's the white one?" Fuji finished.

Eiji nodded. "Exactly."

"It's slightly disturbing to be around your siblings," Fuji admitted. "You guys are so alike and yet, different all at once." Eiji just chuckled and Fuji continued. "There have been times when I'm talking to one of your brothers and I'll hear him say something and feel like it's completely out of character because I'll be expecting him to be you."

"Hey, I'm not like my brothers at all."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, maybe a little." The taller man sipped his coffee. "Hey, Fujiko, would...would it be okay if I stayed here for a few days? If it'd be a burden, don't worry about it."

"Eiji-"

"I mean, it's not a problem for me to be at mine and Yumi's place. I just, I'd rather not."

"Eiji-"

"But I don't want to intrude or anythi-"

"Eiji, you can stay here. It's not a problem."

The former redhead set the mug down and smiled. "Thanks."

"You wanna go over to your place and get some things?"

"Not really."

Fuji sighed softly and shook his head. "You want me to go to your place and get some things?"

"If you would..."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** So much revision. Fuji, why must I love you and make changes just for you? As always, no ownership here. Tomorrow will be sad but the day after things start looking up. And yeah, I'm planning on doing daily updates for the rest of this week at least. Somehow, I knew I'd be reaching into the 20s chapter-wise but it didn't click until I actually typed the 20th out. 


	19. Chasing Pavements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _ **Chasing Pavements**_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _ **Chasing Pavements**_**

"What brings you here?" Yumi asked as she let Fuji into her and Eiji's apartment.

"Eiji's staying with me for a few days and he asked if I could get some things for him," Fuji replied. Odd, it almost felt like there was some hostility coming from her.

"It's serious then." She followed him into her brother's room.

"From the sounds of it." Fuji took the piece of paper Eiji had given him out of his pocket.

Yumi sat on her brother's giant western-style bed. It took up most of the room but Eiji seemed to love it. "Why?" She sounded like she was about to cry. "I know they've been having their problems but Shuu-chan did the right thing. He told his family."

Fuji looked around, trying to find Eiji's duffle bag he used for trips. "It sounds like it was too little too late."

"Why do I feel like this is only the start of everything going to shit?"

Fuji sighed and turned to face his friend's sister. "How is it that you can't see that this could be a good thing for Eiji?"

There was silence for a good 30 seconds. "What do you mean?" Yumi's eyes , there was that hostility. And Eiji wondered why Fuji and Yumi only got along half the time.

"Eiji has been in love with Oishi since he was at least 16." Ah, found Eiji's work clothes. "He'll be 24 in a couple of months."

"Your point?"

Fuji opened his eyes a little, letting the blue sparkle. "Isn't that a little strange?"

"They've been dating for the past five years." She just didn't seem to get his point.

Fuji wanted to laugh. "When you were 23, were you in love with the same guy you loved at 16?"

Yumi shook her head. "No way. I was in two completely different stages of my life."

There was silence as Fuji waited for it to click in the Kikumaru female's head. "It's not like them breaking up is the end of the world."

"Well, excuse me if it kind of feels that way," Yumi snapped. "Oishi Shuuchiroh has been my brother's world for the past decade. He's as much a part of my family as Eiji is. Them not being together...it's just not right. They need each other."

"Why?" Fuji could feel his anger starting to rise to the surface. It wanted to break through his careful control. "Why does Eiji need Oishi?"

"Because they love each other."

Fuji wandered over to his friend's desk. "Sometimes I wonder about that."

"What do you mean?"

His hand wavered over the picture of his best friend and Oishi. He instantly recognized it as the couple's most recent anniversary. "They've been together so long and Oishi's never been ready to get serious, not until it was too late. I'm not going to lie. There have been times when I've wondered if they've stayed together for so long because they've been together for so long." His hand moved on, picking up the man's portable music player instead.

"You know, for being Eiji's best friend, you're being awfully cavalier about this whole situation." She was obviously trying to get a rise of out the brunette man.

It worked.

Fuji Shuusuke turned around, eyes fully opened, the icy blue doing its best to freeze Yumi in place. "I care. More than you. More than anyone else. You weren't there last night, when he came to me, almost in tears. You haven't been there to see him flinch and wince every time he talks or even attempts to smile because it physically hurts. And you definitely weren't there last night when he cried." Fuji shook his head, at this point not caring how much pain his words could inflict. "He couldn't sleep. He had to cry himself into exhaustion and then he cried some more."

Fuji strode out of the bedroom, a stuffed duffle bag in tow. "Of anyone, he's the one who needs all our support. He's had his heart, his world, crushed and dashed to pieces. And yet you keep defending the one who did that to him. What kind of sister are you?"

Yumi gave a strangled cry as Fuji practically slammed the apartment door behind him.

* * *

"Ako?" Oishi answered his phone, confused. He hadn't expected to hear from his family, especially not so soon.

"Dad wants to talk to you," the teenager growled.

A few minutes later, Oishi heard his father's familiar voice.

"Dad, what's this all about?" Oishi was still confused.

"Don't call me that for I have no son," the man replied. Well, that answered that question. But why was he calling? "There are a few matters that need to be settled, such as your schooling and living arrangements."

Oishi felt uneasy. He'd completely forgotten his parents involvement in those aspects of his life. This...this was not good, he decided.

"The apartment. The rent and bills for this month have already been paid but after the 1st rolls around, we will no longer be supporting you. As you are not our child, we cannot justify the unneccessary expense."

He was having trouble breathing. The end of the month. It wasn't that far off. Just a little over a week away. This was terrible.

"As for your schooling, we will have to cut our losses. This semester has been paid for but nothing more."

How the hell was he going to pay for school? Oishi realized with dread that there was no way he could do it. He'd have to drop out. All his dreams, they were fading before his eyes. But Eiji. He did this all for Eiji. Soon, he'd be able to talk to Eiji and they'd work things out between them and life would manage to fix itself. Right?

"The car is in your name so you will need to take over all responsibilities for it." And that meant giving it up. There was no way he could afford a car, not in Japan, and definitely not in Tokyo. It wouldn't be too big of a deal but the loss would suck. Hopefully he'd be able to get a decent price for it. That'd help a lot really.

"As I stated, I no longer have a son. You are not to approach myself, my wife, or my daughter ever again. If you do so, we will have to take action. Do you understand?"

Oishi swallowed hardly, nodding his head. "I understand."

"Sayonara."

It took everything he had not to cry.

"Sayonara."

* * *

Eiji was bored. He'd taken a shower and was currently in a shirt borrowed from Fuji's closet and slacks borrowed from Yuuta's. He'd looked at the bookself but none of the books looked interesting. And it wasn't like Fuji really had much to do in his apartment. They always hung out, talked or watched movies. There wasn't even anything on tv to distract Eiji.

So he decided to go shopping. Fuji could really use the food and it'd be Eiji's way of repaying his friend. Because no matter what the other man said, Eiji still felt like he was kind of a burden. Fuji was pretty much doing everything for him and Eiji knew he wasn't giving anything back. That's how it'd always been. Fuji was always the one there for Eiji, the one to make sure he got back on his feet and kept going forward.

Fuji. Now that Eiji thought about it, it was his friend who'd encouraged him all those years ago to confess, saying that if Eiji didn't do it, he'd regret it forever. And as much as it hurt right now, Eiji knew both back then and more so now that the blue-eyed man had been right. Who did Fuji turn to? Who comforted Fuji and made everything alright? Did Fuji confide in someone the way Eiji did to him? Eiji had always assumed but now...he wasn't so sure. But if not Eiji, then who?

This was starting to actually bug him. The more Eiji thought about, the more certain he was that Fuji didn't have anyone to turn to and it hurt. Eiji wanted to be there for his friend like the man was there for him.

"Kikumaru-sensei? Is that you?"

Eiji glanced over to see his student, Tadamachi Daiichi, standing next to him at the crosswalk. Eiji nodded. "How are you, Tadamachi-san?"

"Okay. What are you doing over here? I didn't think you lived nearby." The boy was really confused.

"I'm visiting a friend," Eiji replied.

"What happened to your hair?" The kid just kind of blurted it out and it was all Eiji could do to keep from laughing.

"I decided a change would be nice so I went back to my natural hair color." He cocked his head to the side. "What do you think of it?"

The kid's eyes widened and Eiji instantly realized the boy had caught sight of the bruise. "Is that-?"

Eiji shrugged, knowing he had to play this lighthearted. He was the adult. It was his job to make sure his students didn't worry about him. "I got into an argument with someone. It's nothing, really." He hated lying but he knew it was necessary. "So, what brings you out on this fine day?"

The kid's face darkened a little. "Going over to Arika's."

"Oh? Are you and Tanemura-san finally working on all those problems you have with each other?" Eiji was legitimately curious about this. He wanted the best for his students and he hoped the two would be able to get over their mutual crushes and work something out.

"Yeah." The kid sighed and they stopped at the next intersection, waiting for the signal to cross. "I don't know what to do though."

"Hmm? I'm all ears." Eiji cupped his free hand around one of his ears and smiled.

"You're kind of silly, Sensei."

Eiji almost bowed but he decided that would be a little too much. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, grinning. "You should have seen me when I was your age. I would be bouncing around everywhere."

"Not gonna lie, it's kind of hard for me to picture you my age," Tadamachi replied, shaking his head.

Eiji held his thumb up, smiling. "Yes!"

"Okay, now I can," the kid said, face deadpanned. "Sensei, promise to keep a secret?"

"Like I said, I'm all ears," Eiji repeated. The boy sighed and looked at his feet, mumbling something. Eiji frowned. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I think I like Arika," the kid mumbled a little louder, cheeks turning pink.

"Ah, that."

Tadamachi looked up at Eiji, eyes wide as saucers. "What?"

Eiji chuckled softly, setting his free hand on his student's shoulder. "I know. So do all your other teachers and a lot of your classmates."

"You're kidding me."

"Afraid not. It's pretty obvious to all of us."

"Then," the kid stopped, his voice filled with horror, "do you think Arika knows?"

"She's pretty much the only one who doesn't know," Eiji said. He could instantly see the relief just pour off the teenager. Knowing he probably shouldn't but hoping it'd help his students just a little, he added, "but then, people are fairly oblivious when it comes to noticing people are in love with them. Sometimes, you just have to take the first step and hope things work out." He smiled just a little. "And taking risks, well, they can pay off. Usually a lot more than you think they will."

"Think she likes me back?" The kid seemed legitimately worried.

"Want me to share a story about myself from when I was just a few years older than you?" Eiji decided he'd take a chance. The kid nodded and the man went on. "I had a huge crush on a friend for years but I never told that friend. I had a friend who knew and he encouraged me to tell my crush before it was too late. I mean, we were all about to graduate high school and go our separate ways."

"Did you tell your crush?"

Eiji nodded. "We were together for five years."

"So, you're saying I should tell Arika?"

"I'm not saying you have to do it today. I was terrified when I confessed to my crush and I was sure my feelings wouldn't be accepted. But that was a risk I took." He paused and Tadamachi stopped, looking at the man with a curious expression on the teenager's face. "Sometimes you just have to do what feels right and not worry about the consequences. Otherwise, you'll end up regretting and that's the worst feeling in the world."

The kid was silent for a few minutes before nodding. "I think I get what you mean." He stopped at a street corner. "Well, see you in a few days."

"See you. And don't forget to do your homework," Eiji called after the boy.

* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, no ownership. Classes/work start up again in a week. I don't wanna go back... 


	20. Get Back in My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Get Back In My Life** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**  
 _ **Get Back In My Life**_

Oishi sat at the counter, picking at his food. After his talk with his father, he hadn't know where else to go except Taka's. He sighed. He'd long ago realized what it would mean to come out to his parents but it hadn't really hit home until that talk, when everything from his life had been more or less systematically stripped away from him.

The only thing left that shone brightly was the thought of Eiji. The redhead was the single beacon that kept Oishi from despairing. Sure, they were in the midst of the biggest argument they'd ever had but Oishi knew. He just knew that when he spoke to Eiji, explained everything, that things would work out for the best. Eiji would be happy because there would finally be no more secrets and Oishi would be happy because he would have his Eiji. As long as he had Eiji, everything would turn out alright.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Taka set a glass of water in front of his former vice-captain.

Oishi shook his head. "It's been a pretty terrible last few days." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the counter. "Eiji...we're in the middle of having some problems." Something inside of him yelled that he shouldn't be getting Taka involved, that the man didn't deserve to be burdened with Oishi's troubles. But if he didn't speak to someone, Oishi had a feeling everything would burst inside of him.

Oishi sighed and went on. "He's been going on about moving in together for awhile and to do that, I'd need to tell my parents. We got into an argument last night." He looked up. "I punched him and he left."

Taka was silent, just listening, and for that, Oishi was thankful.

"I don't want to lose him. He'd be so proud of me because I finally did tell my parents. Basically, the moment I realized that I could actually lose him, I knew I had to tell them."

"How'd they take the news?"

Oishi groaned. "I have until the end of the month to find a new place to live and I have until the end of the semester to figure out some way to keep paying tuition or drop out."

Taka glanced at the calendar on the wall. There wasn't much time for either, but especially for his friend's living situation. A thought came to Taka. "What about your uncle?" He suggested as he continued to wipe off the counter.

Oishi actually looked up. "It's a possibility," he murmured to himself. "But I don't want to be a burden."

Taka stopped. "Don't let this deter you from your dreams." He nodded to a couple of regulars, noticing they were leaving. They nodded back. "Have you talked to Eiji about any of this?"

"Not yet." Oishi took a sip of water. "He's been at Fuji's ever since our fight."

The door to the back slid open and Taka's wife, Jijo, walked out. Taka had met her on the first day of high school and the two had started dating almost immediately. It hadn't been a surprise to any of the man's friends or family when he'd proposed the night of graduation. Before the end of that first summer out of high school, the two had married.

"Hello Oishi-kun," Jijo said, smiling when she saw the dark-haired man. Taka set a stool down on their side of the counter and gave her look. "Takashi, I'm not going to break if I'm standing and talking to a friend." She actually sounded a little annoyed, something that surprised Oishi. Taka moved to go clear away the dishes from the now empty table and wipe it down.

She sighed and sat down. Turning to Oishi, she shook her head. "He thinks I'm suddenly made of glass and will break at the slightest touch just because I'm pregnant."

Oishi didn't bother hiding the shock. "You are?" He quickly smiled. "Congratulations. How far along?"

"About two months," she replied. "We just found out last week and we're planning on sending out announcements next month." She looked between the two men. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

The men exchanged a look. "Maybe I should go," Oishi started, moving to leave.

"No." Jijo clamped her small hand around his wrist. "Don't you go acting like I can't handle anything either."

Oishi settled back down in his seat, giving her a quick rundown of events as Taka finished cleaning the table and rejoined them at the counter. After he was done, Jijo sighed softly. "I wish there was something we could do to help."

Taka looked from his wife to his friend and then back at his wife, an idea starting to form. But there was something he wanted to address, something Oishi had mentioned earlier. "You said that Eiji's been with Fujiko?"

"Yeah." Oishi shook his head. "Not all that surprising really, especially since he wasn't at his place." He saw the look on Taka's face and frowned. "Why?"

Taka shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Oishi felt that uneasy feeling in his stomach again.

"Takashi," Jijo warned. "You have to tell us now that you brought it up."

The sushi chef sighed, unhappy at being the one to tell his friend what he was about to say. "You and I know Fujiko fairly well. We've both been around him a lot."

"It comes with knowing Eiji," Oishi admitted, nodding. "Not going to lie, I'm a little afraid of talking to him."

"He is rather over-protective of people." Taka wished he had something to keep his hands occupied with. He knew he was fidgetting and he hated it. "And Eiji's the person that's closest to him."

"He's going to rip me a new one, isn't he?" Oishi asked, voice going faint with slight horror.

"There's that." Taka felt a warm hand on his and looked over to see his wife's concerned face. She seemed to have noticed his fidgetting.

"Just tell us. Stop drawing it out," she ordered, her voice soft but with steel running through it.

"Fujiko's always considered Eiji to be a very special person. He was Fujiko's first friend after he moved here from Chiba, after all." He shook his head a little. "Eiji's got a talent of managing to work his way into people's hearts, doesn't he?"

"It's almost like magic," Oishi agreed. "Sometimes, I can't tell if he's gotten better or worse with age."

"I'd say both," Taka's father, Masahiro, said with a laugh. The man's laughter only grew as he realized he'd startled all three young adults. "I remember that little cat boy coming in, following you home and practically begging for sushi just like a little kitten."

"When was this?" Oishi frowned, not really remembering Eiji ever doing that.

Taka smiled a little. "When we were kids. We were in the same tennis class and since his family's house was only a few blocks away, we'd hang out sometimes."

"I never knew," Oishi said to himself.

"We weren't really that close." Taka shrugged. "Just friends and classmates." He turned and looked at his father. "We're going to need an extra set of hands around here."

"That's what I've been thinking;" the older man nodded in agreement. "Especially with your sister away at university in Kyoto."

Taka looked at his friend. "It wouldn't be the greatest job, mainly bussing tables and doing dishes. The pay wouldn't be the greatest either but if you need it, there's an empty room here."

"Are you serious?" Oishi's eyes widened in shock as he realized what hist friend was offering.

"Of course." It was Taka's father who answered. "We've been needing to hire another set of hands around here for months. We need someone for the evenings so-"

"That's fine," Oishi automatically answered, not noticing he'd cut the older man off mid-sentence. "The latest any of my classes go is 4." Besides, he mentally added, who knew how much longer he'd be in school anyway? A job, any job, would be helpful.

"That would work," Jijo said, nodding. "We usually need the extra person after 5."

Taka smiled as he looked at his friend. "Welcome to the Kawamura family, Oishi."

* * *

Eiji heard the door to the apartment open. He stuck his head out and saw Fuji standing there, duffle bag in hand. "Again, thank you," Eiji said, walking over to his friend to take the bag.

"What have you been up to?" Fuji reached forward and touched Eiji's cheek. Such a gentle gesture and it set Eiji off. He wanted to cry. Oishi...Oishi would do things like that. Fuji seemed to sense something was wrong with his friend because he hugged the taller man. "I think you need to tell me what happened," Fuji murmured in Eiji's ear.

Eiji tried pulling away. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted it to stop. No more pain. He just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask for? He could feel Fuji leading him over to the couch.

"Eiji." There was such tenderness in Fuji's voice as the man stroked Eiji's hair. It hurt to see the normally so happy a man so down and broken like this. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Everything's wrong. Just about everything makes me think about him and it hurts. There's no escape from it, from him." Eiji sounded like he was on the verge of crying. Fuji kept stroking his friend's hair. "I know I shouldn't feel this bad. I'm the one who ended it. So why do I feel like such a terrible person?"

It was then that Fuji made his decision. He set his hands on either side of Eiji's face, forcing the man to look him in the eye. "You're not a terrible person. In fact," Fuji couldn't keep the hint of sadness out of his voice, "you're the most beautiful person I know."

That did it. The dam on Eiji's emotions burst and he started crying. It was all he could do.

* * *

Oishi stood just outside the door of his uncle's office at the small hospital the man worked at. He was nervous about this but after his talk with Taka, he felt like it was now or never. He had to do this now while he still had the courage.

"Uncle," Oishi said, knocking on the door and opening it. He'd known that the man hadn't been seeing a patient. The receptionist had assured him of that. His uncle looked up, seeming confused about Oishi's sudden appearance. He gestured for the young man to come in. Oishi softly closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" His uncle, Akitaka, asked.

Oishi surprised himself. "Everything." And then, he found himself spilling his story again, finally ending with the hardest part, asking if his uncle would pay for tuition.

Uncle Akitaka was silent for several minutes before chuckling. "I guess its lucky for you that Ryou never went to college." He looked his nephew in the eye. "I have just one condition for you."

"What is it?" Oishi knew he would go with whatever the man said.

"You'll have to pay me back by working here for your first decade out of school."

And with that, the only thing Oishi Shuuchiroh needed to get his life back was Kikumaru Eiji.

* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, no ownership. Another update tomorrow. Things will start getting better in a few days, I promise. Also, omg revision. My notebook looks so tattered because conversations have been moved around, whole characters have been scrapped and different ones added/made more important. Mentally, I'm half-screaming "oh the timeline-it's fallen to pieces!" Seriously, if only you guys could see. 


	21. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Complicated_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Complicated_**

Fuji sighed sadly as he closed his bedroom door. Eiji...oh Eiji. The man was really torn up and it hurt to see him so unlike his normal self.

There was knock on his door.

When he opened it, Fuji could Oishi Shuuchiroh standing on the other side.

"I was not expecting to see you, though I guess I should have realized you would show up here eventually," Fuji greeted, standing in the doorway.

"Yumi told me where to find him," Oishi answered, craning his neck to try and see into the apartment. He was a little shocked by the unfriendly vibe Fuji was giving off. Yes, the man was Eiji's best friend but the two of them had known each other for years. Oishi considered Fuji a friend. It worked both ways, didn't it?

Fuji stepped forward, closing the door so that it was open just a crack. The message, he hoped, was clear. It didn't matter what Oishi did. To have destroyed Eiji so throughly, there was no hope for the man. He didn't deserve to have Eiji. "I'm afraid I can't let you see him," Fuji said sweetly.

That sick uneasiness, the ball of dread that Oishi had been becoming all too familiar with, was back. "Fuji, can I just talk to him?"

Fuji crossed his arms. "Eiji gave you all the chances he could." He knew this was Oishi, that the man was nice and good. But the way he'd broken Eiji...there was just no way Fuji could find it in himself to forgive Oishi. "And all you did was ruin each one. You took everything he had and didn't seem to notice or care."

Oishi stared at the shorter man. "I'm trying to make things right. I'm doing my best. All I need is one more chance. Please, Fuji, let me talk to him."

"As long as it's in my power, that will not happen," Fuji stated. Though he may have been smaller and more feminine looking, there was no way Oishi would win this staring match. Fuji always won his intimidation checks.

Indeed, it was Oishi who looked away first. "Five minutes, that's all I want."

Fuji shook his head. "No. Not after what you've done to him. He's a mess. He's never going to be the same Eiji ever again. You've literally broken his heart and just seeing you will shatter what little he has left."

Oishi felt like all the air had been sucked out of him.

"You wouldn't recognize him right now. He's not the happy Eiji I know and love and it's all your fault." Fuji could see the effect his words were having. Part of his mind, the part that kept reminding him that this was Oishi and Oishi, no matter what, was a friend and someone important to Eiji, kept screaming at him to stop. He couldn't. "Being with you has destroyed him and I don't know if my Eiji's coming back."

Oishi's eyes widened as the door behind Fuji opened.

The brunette continued on. "All I can do is try, which is more than you've ever done. All you do is take and take and take and never give. That's all he wanted, was for you to give just a little."

And for the first time in Oishi's life, he saw Fuji Shuusuke surprised.

"He's right." Eiji's voice was soft but audible in the apartment complex hallway. He had a hand resting on Fuji's shoulder. "That's all I wanted." The former redhead shook his head. "Come on, Fujiko." He tugged on his friend's arm, trying to get the man to return to the apartment with him.

"Eiji..." Oishi reached forward, trying and hoping and wishing the man would look at him.

"You made your choice," Eiji replied. "Now you have to deal with it."

The soft click of the door closing was the most deafening noise Oishi Shuuchiroh had ever heard.

It was quiet in the apartment as they both avoided each other's gaze. Eiji wanted to be left alone but he didn't. Seeing Oishi, it made it hard. He didn't know where those words he'd spoken had come from. They hadn't been angry, just sad. As much as Eiji wanted to go back to Fuji's room, to curl up on the bed and hug a pillow and just hope that he could fall asleep, he knew it was wrong. There was something he had to do first.

"Fujiko," Eiji murmured in his best friend's ear, his arm wrapped around the shorter man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Fuji was acting strange, stranger than normal. After his revelation earlier, Eiji knew what he had to do to try and repay his friend for all the kindness. It was time Eiji stopped taking and started giving back, being the friend Fuji needed now.

"Why is it so damn hard?" Fuji shrugged off Eiji's arm, going over to the window and staring out at the city.

Confused, Eiji took a few steps forward. "Why is what so hard?"

Fuji continued to stare out the window. "Life."

"I wish I knew." Eiji stood next to his friend, joining him at the window. He turned, leaning against the closed window, and looked at Fuji. "What's wrong?"

Fuji shook his head. "Why are you asking me that? I should be the one asking you if you're okay."

"Something's got you upset, Fujiko," Eiji said softly. "How can I be a good friend if all I do is take and take from your kindness and never return any of it?" He shook his head softly. "I don't want to repeat mistakes."

"Eiji, please;" Fuji smiled, "don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Eiji knew he shouldn't be this calm. "I've known you for too long for that one to work on me."

"Eiji, let it be, okay? This hasn't been a good day for either of us and there's nothing you can do to help anyway."

Eiji shook his head. "The only reason you say I can't help is because you refuse to let me try."

"If I let you in, if I told you," Fuji stopped. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "If I did that, things would change and you would hate me."

"Fujiko," Eiji reached forward, touching his friend's arm, "I could never hate you. It's like you're my other half or something."

"But not like Oishi."

Eiji frowned. "No, not like him. You're more like my brother, so, maybe a twin or something."

"We do look rather similar now," Fuji's voice seemed a little lighter now. He shook his head and the mood darkened again. "And that's why you would hate me."

Eiji straightened, stepping away from the window. "If you keep this locked up any longer, it's going to eat away at you. You're going to get doubts and regrets and you'll be just like me and I won't let that happen." He started towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go make dinner but I'll tell you this, Fujiko, you're never going to get rid of me."

* * *

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Listen, I know we haven't really talked ever, but there's something important going on here in Tokyo and I think you're the only one who can really do something about it."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Oishi. He and Eiji broke up. He's taking it pretty hard."

"I'll be there tomorrow evening."

"Thank you."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** We all know the drill by now. I don't own. I feel like I'm the only one who likes/loves Fuji. And to think, he's so much less of an ass in this version. Oh yeah, so I got haircut yesterday and the woman totally styled it like Yukimura's hair. I have Mura-buchou hair! Seriously, if it were blue, it'd be perfect Mura-buchou hair. You guys have no idea how excited I am. Also, my friends have corrupted me. Oh D &D...I don't even play you and I think in your terms. 


	22. So Far Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**So Far Gone** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**  
 _ **So Far Gone**_

Eiji had his back turned when Fuji walked into the kitchen but that didn't mean the redhead didn't notice his friend's presence. He stayed as he was, stirring the soup in the pot, waiting and making Fuji take the first move. It startled him, when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. Eiji stood still, not sure what to do next.

"You're my best friend," Fuji murmured in his ear.

"And you're mine." Eiji had no idea where Fuji was going with this.

"There's one thing I've never told you." Fuji sounded sad and Eiji couldn't help but wonder why. He stayed quiet, waiting for his friend to continue.

Eiji did notice one thing. Whenever Fuji spoke, it made the former redhead's hair tickle the side of his neck. "You asked me years ago, back in high school, if there was someone I liked." He wanted to laugh so hard but that would be the absolute worst thing he could do to Fuji. Ugh, why couldn't he do this like a normal person and not in some weird position?

"I remember that," Eiji nodded, frowning. This was Fuji's big secret, that he liked someone. Why in the world would the brunette think that that would make Eiji hate him? There was no way Eiji could hate Fuji for that. No. There had to be something else, some condition that made it special.

"I still like that person." Fuji sighed and Eiji fought the urge to giggle as his hair tickled him. "I've never told him. I've wanted to but I never have."

"Why not?" Eiji figured it was someone he knew from the way Fuji was going on. That, and the fact that Fuji had known the guy since high school. Who was it?

"Because he's always had someone else, a person he liked."

Hmm, that actually helped a lot. The first people that came to mind from their friends from high school were their tennis teammates. If the guy had someone he liked, that got rid of some people. Fuji didn't seem like the type to like younger guys too, so that got rid of all the first and second years. Inui, Taka, Tezuka, Tachibana, and Oishi were the only ones left that really came to mind. Somehow, Inui didn't seem like Fuji's type.

"So, what did you do?"

Tachibana and Fuji had never been close so Eiji crossed the man's name off his mental checklist. Taka, Oishi, and Tezuka were left.

"I told him to go for it, to take a chance on being with his crush."

Yeah, somehow Eiji doubted this person was Tezuka either. So, it was down to Taka and Oishi. The familiar feeling of dread started bubbling in Eiji's stomach. Something told him it wasn't Taka but he felt the urge to ask. "What happened next?"

"He and his crush ended up dating and were together for several years." There was a weight on Eiji's shoulder as he felt his best friend rest his head on the spot.

"It wasn't Taka, was it?"

Eiji could feel his body shake a little from Fuji's laughter. "No, no it's not Taka."

Eiji understood why his best friend had been so reluctant to confide in him. The man liked Oishi too. It made sense. Oishi was a strong, reasonable man who was kind and a good person and—Eiji had to stop. He couldn't go down that path, not yet. He could already feel the tears stinging his eyes and he had to blink a few times before they'd go away.

Oishi. It made so much sense. Why hadn't Eiji seen it before? "He's not in a relationship now, is he?" Eiji asked, trying not to cry. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. His friend liked his boy-no, ex-boyfriend. He felt sorry for the shorter man. Fuji had had to watch as Eiji was happy and with the man of his dreams. All Fuji got was loneliness and the chance to watch the one he loved be happy with someone else.

"No, he's not." Fuji sighed softly. "It just ended between him and his former boyfriend."

Eiji stopped stirring the soup. "Why didn't you tell me you like Chi-Oishi?"

Fuji's laughter shook their bodies again. "It's not Oishi either."

The taller man frowned. Then, who was it? Was it someone outside of the tennis team and their friends? Was it one of the younger guys? But it didn't make any sense with who Fuji was and what he'd said. And other than Oishi, there wasn't anyone else who'd just gotten out of relationship except for...oh no, Eiji thought, eyes widening as he realized something. It made even more sense than Oishi had.

"Me."

There was no hesitation. "You."

Fuji's arms, which had seemed so comforting as they wrapped around Eiji's waist, felt tight and constricting. Eiji did his best to keep his breathing normal but he knew he was having trouble getting air.

"Why me?" Eiji croaked out.

Fuji was quiet for a moment. "Why not you?" Eiji wanted to shout something, anything, but he didn't know what. Fuji's arms released their grip and Eiji found it a little easier to breath. "You're smart and fun to be with. You always make my day that much better. You're a kind and loyal friend. And that's just the start of it. There's a whole list and that doesn't even cover half of what makes you the beautiful person you are."

"Fujiko, you can't do this to me, not right now," Eiji said, shaking his head. He turned and expected to see hurt in his friend's eyes. "Not so soon after-"

"I know," Fuji replied softly, putting a finger over Eiji's lips. "I've never said anything because I've never wanted to hurt you. You've always been so happy with Oishi and it seemed too cruel." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm not asking you out, not now. I don't want your pity and I don't want to be a rebound. But later, when you've healed and are ready, please think of me then."

For once, the ice behind Fuji Shuusuke seemed to have melted. Eiji could see the pleading look in his best friend's eyes. He nodded slowly, unable to talk.

"If you'd let me, I will make you happy. Happier than you ever were with Oishi," Fuji promised. "All you need to do is give me the chance."

"Fujiko," Eiji sighed softly. "After dinner, I'm going back to my place."

Concern was written all over the other man's face. "It's not because of..."

Eiji was honest. "Yes. I can't stay here now, not after that. I need to go back to my place. This place," he sighed again, "it's making me think some really confusing thoughts and I'm afraid what will happen if I stay."

"What do you mean?" This time it was Fuji who was confused, something Eiji couldn't help but find a little bit of pleasure in.

"If I stay here, I'm afraid something will happen that we'll both regret." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to regret things," Eiji told his friend.

Fuji was quiet for several minutes and Eiji was afraid he'd hurt his friend. That was the last thing he wanted to do and that was why he knew he needed to leave. If Eiji stayed, he knew something would happen. He was too emotionally needy right now. Fuji was already giving him everything and Eiji knew he'd keep taking. Fuji...he'd give everything and it would destroy their friendship. It would destroy any chance of them being a couple.

"I understand," Fuji finally said. Eiji let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Eiji unlocked the door of his apartment and found the stereo in his sister's workroom blasting some new J-Pop song. He set the duffle bag Fuji had packed for him on the ground and walked over to the open door. He was glad his sister was in a slump. It meant he wouldn't be disturbing her and right now, all Eiji wanted to do was talk to his big sister and have her fix all his problems like she used to.

She was in her workroom, staring at her assistant, Minami. The guy was curled up in the corner on the cot he was sleeping on more and more nowadays as he was all but living with the Kikumaru siblings. The music didn't seem to be disturbing him at all, something that amazed Eiji.

"Yumi." Eiji knocked on the door frame to get her attention. She jumped a little and looked over at him, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"We need to talk," she said, getting up and turning the volume on her stereo down. She glanced at Minami, a motion Eiji didn't miss, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. "You eat yet?" She asked.

He nodded. "Miso."

"That sounds good."

"It was."

"That's not what we need to talk about."

He frowned. "I know." He went over to their couch and sat down. "What the hell's happened to my life?" Eiji shook his head. "I don't even know where to start."

Yumi sat down next to her brother and pulled him close. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. "Then start with the end."

"I broke up with Chiroh." Eiji opened his mouth and the words just started pouring out. "I went to talk to him about our fight and we made up and things seemed to be going great for a whole few minutes before his parents invited us over for dinner. His dad had a friend over. The guy's some director at Tokyo General and he's got a daughter a couple years younger than us and they were all trying to set Chiroh up with the girl and I was supposed to help them all out. When I tried to tell Chiroh, he just brushed me off."

Eiji took a deep breath, fighting the lump that was forming in his throat. "He brushed me off."

She hugged her brother a little closer. "And that's why you broke up with him?"

Eiji nodded. "He's never taking me seriously. He's always saying I'm too focused on now and the future and that I need to think and use my head. But I do. I'm not stupid and sometimes I wonder if he thinks that I am just because I'm not the perfect student he is." Eiji bit his lip, trying to keep from getting too emotional. "He brushed me off."

Yumi stroked his hair with her free hand.

"I couldn't take it anymore. He's always so wishy-washy, never wanting anything permanent. How am I the immature one? I'm the one that's trying to build something more."

"You're not immature," Yumi assured. "And you're doing a great job building a life for yourself."

"I don't feel like it," Eiji said, sighing heavily. He looked up at her, a pained look on his face. "There's more."

She paled slightly, not liking the expression on his face. "What happened?" He explained about Fuji. After he was done, she bent kissed her brother on the forehead. "Definitely not immature," she restated. "You did the right thing with him."

"I don't want to regret things."

"Do you like Fuji?" It was a legitimate question, one that needed to be asked.

Eiji spoke slowly and carefully. "He's my best friend and it'd be a lie to say I didn't like him and care for him. He's been there for me since we were kids. I'd do anything to make him happy and I know he's the same way." He took a deep breath, continuing. "It's like Fujiko's my other half."

"What about Shuu-chan?"

"He's my other half too but different." Eiji sighed. "It's hard to explain, I know. Chiroh's...I love him, Yumi. I feel like I shouldn't but I can't help myself. And at the same time, part of me is curious about what would happen if I took Fujiko up on his offer, to see what it would be like to be with him." He closed his eyes, trying to find his calm. "And then the part of me that loves Chiroh gets so guilty and I feel like I'll never be able to face him and be worthy of him ever again."

Dammit, Eiji thought, he was about to cry. "I miss him, Yumi. I want my Chiroh but I don't. I want him here, telling me everything will be okay. I want to take it all back and I don't. I want to hate him and tell him to get out of my life and my thoughts and my memories. I want him to give me all my memories and my years with him back and the thought of losing it all-"

He could feel the tears as they made their way down his cheeks.

Yumi couldn't help but be reminded of that night so many years ago when her little brother came to her, angry and upset because some girl had confessed to Oishi Shuuchiroh and the boy hadn't said no right away. She brushed away Eiji's tears. "You've been in love with Shuu-chan for at least seven years. He's the one you've always wanted, the one you always saw yourself with."

Eiji nodded. There was no way or reason to deny her words. Yumi went on. "He's been your first, and only, love. It's only right for you to miss him and still love him. I'd be more shocked if you didn't." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust your big sister when it comes to heartbreak."

"You are the expert," Eiji teased.

"Unfortunately," she agreed. "And as for Fuji, well, don't worry about him. You did the right thing, leaving and coming back. If you're really done with Shuu-chan, you don't want to rush into anything with anyone else. And if you're not done..."

"What do you mean 'not done'?" Eiji asked, completely confused. "I broke up with him."

"And afterwards, while you were with Fuji, no doubt doing this," she said, tugging slightly on Eiji's now brown hair, "Shuu-chan was doing something you should know about."

Yumi took a deep breath, enjoying the suspense and wanting to draw it out a little. "He was telling his parents everything about you guys." She was pleased with the look of shock on Eiji's face. "When you walked out, you scared him. Shuu-chan decided to do anything to get you back, little Ei-kun."

Eiji felt like he couldn't breathe.

"He told his parents?"

* * *

The door to the apartment opened and the man peered in.

"He's been like that since I checked up on him this morning," Taka told him, wringing his hands nervously.

"Then it's a good thing I was able to catch an earlier train," the man said, nodding once curtly. "Leave us be, please. I'd like to speak to him alone."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, no ownership. Nothing really new to update on except it looks like this daily update thing will be going on for at least another week. Also, I have no idea when this will end. Just saying, it's one of those stories that only kind of has a plot. At least this one's plot is actually coherent. See, I originally wrote a story very similar to this years ago, like 2005-6 that I re-read back in November. The original was written over a span of 6 months and had reached over 300,000 words. It was also a piece of crap but there something to it that I thought I could work with. As you can see, that's kind of what happened except this is completely 3000x better and it's essentially nothing like that crappy monster. Basically, the names of Eiji's family, his sister getting married, and the name of Oishi's little sister are all that stayed. It was that bad. 


	23. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Fix You_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Fix You_**

The first thing he did was go over to the window and throw the curtains open. On the futon, Oishi Shuuchiroh pulled his blanket over his head. The man glanced at Oishi once and shook his head.

"Get up," he commanded.

"Go to hell," Oishi groaned. "And don't yell."

"That's your own fault, getting drunk like that."

Oishi ignored him.

Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed and shook his head again. "Don't make me do this the hard way." When Oishi didn't respond, either positively or negatively, the man with the glasses uncrossed his arms. Tezuka reached down and swiftly pulled away the blanket. He half-wished he hadn't.

Of all his few friends, Oishi Shuuchiroh was the one Tezuka cared for the most. Tezuka cared for all his friends but Oishi was special. They'd known each other since the first year of elementary, gone to middle school and high school together. They'd grown up together. About the only other person Tezuka felt he could really call a friend was Sanada Genichiroh but that was more of a friendly rivalry. With Oishi...perhaps that was why it was so painful to see the man in the state he was now.

No doubt those were yesterday's clothes. Tezuka had to blink a few times as he bent down to force his friend to sit up. Oishi absolutely rank of the smell of alcohol. Tezuka filed away the notion of yelling at Kawamura for letting their friend drink so much. As it was, Tezuka really didn't want to know what that dried stain was. He hoped it wasn't vomit though it looked like it might have been.

"Close the window," Oishi grumbled, keeping a hand over his face.

"It is closed."

"You know what I mean."

"The window is closed and I will not be closing the curtain."

In a battle of wills, Tezuka would win. Just about no one could beat his iron will. Oishi Shuuchiroh knew this and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fight and his head was killing him. He turned so his back faced the window. "What are you doing in Tokyo?"

Tezuka half threw the blanket on the ground and crossed his arms. "What am I doing in Tokyo?"

Oishi all but scowled. "My life's pretty much gone to hell these past few days. I don't need you giving me shit."

"How so?" Taka hadn't told him much, just that Eiji and Oishi had broken up. "Tell me why I received a call from Kawamura and why he was pleading for me to come here to straighten you up."

The black haired man sat with his head in his hands, staring down at the floor. "I think there's a hammer in my head that's determined to break my skull."

"Your fault for drinking so much." Tezuka frowned. "And why were you drinking anyway?" Oishi rarely drank, usually only at special events and even then, he rarely drank more than a glass or two.

"Seemed like a good idea." Oishi sighed. "There's some Gatorade in the fridge. Would you...?"

"You're not injured," Tezuka cut him off. "Get it yourself."

"Can you not be a dick for once?" Oishi growled as he got up and stomped over to the tiny refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and took a large swig of it. "God my head is killing me," he groaned, leaning against the wall.

"Why am I in Tokyo?" Tezuka repeated, not at all impressed.

"Because my life is shit and you're here to kick me back into normalcy," Oishi replied. Tezuka frowned a little more, not liking his friend's cussing. It was one thing when it'd been a word or two but he was starting to notice them in just about every sentence.

"You got drunk last night. Why?"

Oishi took another drink of his Gatorade. "Might as well start with the beginning." He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. It felt nice and cool. "Eiji's been on my case lately about telling my family about us. He's been trying to convince me to move in with him or to get our own place and you get the idea."

"A little." Tezuka didn't know what much to say. The golden pair had always slightly confused him, if just because he never quite understood the friendship and attraction between Oishi and Kikumaru. They were such different people and had two completely different personalities. However, Kikumaru was someone who'd always made Oishi happy so Tezuka had never really questioned it.

Oishi went on. "A few days ago, we got into a fight but then we made up." It hurt, remembering how happy things had been for that short while that afternoon. "My parents invited us over for dinner. They had someone they wanted me to meet. A man who could have really helped me after graduation but it came with a condition. I'd need to consider marrying the director's daughter." He opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka. "My mother asked Eiji to convince me it was a good idea and I laughed at him."

Tezuka nodded, still not knowing what to say. He wasn't good with relationships. He got the basic gist but he'd never been in love like Oishi. Listening seemed to be working though so Tezuka kept at it.

"I thought I'd lose him. He left and I hadn't done anything to stop him." Oishi hit the wall with his hand. "I've lost everything these past few days. My parents have disowned me. I've had to sell my car. In a few days, I have to be out of this apartment. The only thing that's kept me going is the thought that at least I'd be able to get Eiji back."

Oishi gave a little laugh. "I feel so stupid. He doesn't want me."

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably as Oishi's laughter turned to heaving sobs, the other man repeating that last sentence over and over. The former captain had no idea what to do. He wasn't good with people, with relationships. He barely had friends and he'd never been the one any of them had turned to for matters like this before anyway. He felt like an idiot, just standing where he was but at the same time, it seemed wrong to go over to his friend and try and comfort him. Tezuka knew anything he'd try to say would come out sounding fake. Besides, the only things he could think of saying were stupid sentiments that meant nothing, things like, "things will get better" and "there are plenty of other people out there." Those weren't the things Oishi was looking to hear.

So they stood there.

* * *

Eiji found himself staring at his ceiling. He had a feeling he knew the spot intimately now after being unable to sleep all night. The sun was shining now though and his brain yelled at him to get out of bed. He didn't want so he pulled the blanket over his head.

Oishi had told his parents. He'd finally made a choice. Eiji wanted to be happy. That was what he'd been wanting, right? So why did Eiji feel like such a terrible person?

It was the words he'd said at Fujiko's apartment. They'd been bothering him since he'd told Oishi to leave because he hadn't wanted Oishi to leave and he had. Eiji growled to himself. He hated feeling this torn and confused.

But most of all, Eiji found he just wanted his Chiroh.

"The number you have dialed has been disconnected."

What the hell? Eiji glared at his cell phone and redialed, only to get the same message again. He almost chucked it at the wall before remembering how much it'd cost to replace it. So he settled for throwing the covers back and getting out of bed.

If he couldn't call Oishi, he'd just have to go to the man's apartment. Talking had worked for them last time. Maybe it'd work again.

Tezuka sat in Oishi's apartment, staring out the window. He wasn't quite sure what to do, especially with Oishi gone. He'd made the man go to the bath a block away, if just so Oishi could stop smelling like a bar.

The knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. When he saw Kikumaru Eiji, Tezuka froze, completely unsure on what to do. It would be polite to let the man in except these were odd circumstances and Tezuka had no idea when Oishi would be back anyway. He'd left a little bit ago and shouldn't be back for awhile but who knew when that 'awhile' would be over.

Tezuka nodded. "Kikumaru."

"Tezuka," Eiji replied, nodding back, completely shocked to see the man.

"Where's...?"

"Out."

Eiji sighed heavily. Just his luck. "Any idea when he'll be back?"

"No."

Talking to Tezuka. It was like talking to a wall but less stimulating. Eiji never quite got the man. He was too serious and needed to lighten up a little. Sure, he was good captain but he always came off as part robot. He was too stiff. At the same time, Oishi had also known the guy for years and seemed to view him as a good friend.

"What brings you to Tokyo?" Last Eiji had heard, which hadn't been that long ago, the former captain was up in Niigata.

"Oishi."

The one word answers. Yeah, they were really getting on Eiji's nerves.

"Think I could come in and wait for him?"

"That seems like a bad idea."

Well, at least Eiji got more than one word out of Tezuka this time. The former redhead shook his head. "Fine. I'm going to the convenience store but I'll be back in a bit. Want anything?"

"No."

Eiji felt like screaming in frustration. Those stupid one word answers!

* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, no ownership. So, um, I think everyone guessed Tezuka at least once but it was funny seeing all the different guesses. In other news, I feel sad after last night. I don't really read much fanfiction in the PoT section, mainly because it's all FavoriteCharacter/OC pairings and I'm not a fan of OC main characters. OC characters are good but they shouldn't steal the show. Anyway, I was talking to a friend who joined the fandom in my year and a half break and she was telling me about all these different I should go and read. Only problem was, I've read all of them. I was friends with, like, half of the authors she recommended. It's so strange to not see all the familiar names show up as active writers anymore. 


	24. Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Last Kiss** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**  
 _ **Last Kiss**_

Oishi had to admit that Tezuka was right. He did feel a world better after that bath. He felt almost human again and that maybe, maybe he would get though this situation. Eiji was gone. He realized that now and he knew he had no one to blame but himself and he hated it but there was nothing he could do. Oishi shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. They only led to despair and that was the last thing he wanted or needed right now.

What he didn't expect to find was Kikumaru Eiji sitting in the hallway outside his apartment. They just stared at each other, both frozen in shock and unable to speak. Or maybe, unwilling. Whatever it was, the silence that filled the hallway was awkward.

Eiji stood up slowly. "Hi."

Oishi leaned against the door of his apartment. "Hey."

Eiji took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you."

"How long have you been waiting?"

The former redhead glanced at his watch. "About 20 minutes."

"You could have gone in."

Eiji shook his head. "Not with Gatekeeper Tezuka. What's he doing in Tokyo anyway?"

"Taka called him."

"Is it just me or does it feel like just about everyone's getting involved in this?"

Oishi smiled a little. "It's not just you."

"So, you wanna brave the almighty Gatekeeper...because I'm not." Eiji couldn't help the brief smile.

"If I have to," Oishi said, sighing and shaking his head. "Hey, Tezuka," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Kikumaru came by."

"So I heard. He's been waiting out in the hall."

Tezuka cocked his head slightly and saw the acrobatic player standing behind Oishi. He turned his gaze back towards his friend. The black haired man nodded, understanding Tezuka's unasked question.

"I'll be at Kawamura's," Tezuka announced.

"Will you tell Taka I'll be there this evening?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka furrowed his brow for a moment before remembering what Oishi had told him earlier, about his job at the sushi shop. "Are you sure?"

"Might as well start somewhere." Besides, it gave Oishi something to do that evening. Something solid and definitive to hold onto and keep in mind.

"Then that's what I'll tell him."

"Thanks Tezuka."

After Tezuka stepped into the hallway, Eiji entered the familiar apartment. Oishi watched as the other man closed the door and took off his shoes. It was so strange and odd to think that Eiji was actually here.

Oishi glanced around his apartment before deciding to just sit on the floor. He could have sat on the futon but it smelled funny. He have to get it cleaned. True, there was always the desk chair but that had some recent memories tied to it. Happy memories of the last time Eiji had been here. It seemed Eiji had the same idea because the other man sat on the floor a few feet away, perpendicular to Oishi so that they weren't sitting next to each other but they weren't quite facing each other either.

"You changed your hair."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Eiji smiled a little. "Though, it's kind of messing with me because I'll look in the mirror and start asking why Kei's there. I'll be halfway through asking him when I realize that I'm just talking to myself."

"If your hair was shorter," Oishi drifted off, smiling a little as well. It was true, Eiji looked almost identical to his oldest brother. The main difference was the length of the hair.

"I'm thinking of going back to the red."

"It's always suited you rather nicely."

Eiji picked at a loose thread on his pants. He hadn't meant to come over in sweats but after he'd made up his mind to speak to Oishi, he had rushed over. "A lot has happened."

"You can say that again," Oishi agreed.

"A lot has happened," Eiji repeated, looking up and grinning a little. "I heard you told your parents. How...how did that go?"

Oishi traced the pattern on the carpet with his finger. "Not that well. I've been disowned and have had to give up just about everything."

Eiji bit his lip. It didn't seem fair. His family had been so happy and accepting. "Like what?" He didn't want to ask but he had to.

Oishi looked up from the floor and held up a fist. "My parents," he said, putting a finger up. "My sister." Another finger. "I have to leave this apartment before the end of the month." There was a third finger. "I have no phone." Yet another finger. He stopped, looking at his hand. "There's one more thing I've lost and it makes everything else pale in comparison. It has nothing to do with my parents and everything all at once."

Eiji swallowed, having a funny feeling he knew exactly what Oishi was refering to. "What is it?"

The other man put his fist back down, tracing the carpet's pattern again with his finger. "You."

An awkward silence filled the room. Neither spoke and Oishi's alarm clock ticked the minutes away softly in the corner of the room. The fridge hummed softly and outside, cars could be heard going by. Still they didn't speak.

It was Oishi who finally broke the silence. "Why are you here, Eiji?" The last time he'd seen the man, Eiji had been telling him to leave, that they were done for good. With the man's presence here in Oishi's apartment, he couldn't help but feel like there were some mixed signals being sent.

Eiji didn't answer right away. He just kept picking at the loose thread on his sweatpants. He knew he should say something but he wasn't quite sure what that should be. "I miss you. It's so strange to not have you around." He clasped his hands in his lap. "Part of me wants you and for us to be together because that's what right and another part keeps sending off warning sirens about how it's a bad idea."

"I know."

Eiji looked up, surprise written all across his face. "You do?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Oishi shook his head. "I've been doing my best to get you to even talk to me these past few days. All you've done is push me away. I've lost everything and I've gained nothing. For you to be here, asking about us getting back together, I feel like I should be dancing for joy."

"It's because we've been serious. This isn't a little spat."

"No, not at all."

"There's no way we can ever take anything about this back." Eiji's hands dropped to his sides. "There's one more thing you need to know." Eiji took a deep breath. "Nothing happened, I left as soon as I found out to make sure of that. But, Fujiko." Eiji kept his gaze trained on his feet. "He told me he liked me."

Anger. That was what filled Oishi's voice. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I left as soon as I found out. Nothing happened between us," Eiji said calmly. "No more secrets, no more regrets."

Oishi was still visibly upset. "How am I supposed to feel about this? He's your best friend." His breathing changed. "You know every time you're going to ever be with him, I'm going to be wondering what you're doing, right?"

That did it. Eiji punched the ground and looked up. "I would never cheat. I never have and I never will. Maybe, maybe it is a good thing we're apart if you're not going to trust me. You've never fully trusted me and obviously still don't."

"I trust you. It's Fuji I don't trust."

Eiji couldn't help the couple of chuckles that escaped from him. "He's liked me as long as I've liked you." The man ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment to regain his calm. It was hard but he managed to after a few moments. "Here's the thing, we've been major parts of each others lives."

"For over a decade," Oishi agreed, the few moments of calm letting him get his own temper in check.

"To not have you in my life," Eiji paused.

"It feels wrong, doesn't it?" The black-haired man finished.

Eiji nodded. "Exactly."

"We can't just be in a relationship again." Oishi rested his head on the wall behind him. "At least, not right away, can we?"

"I don't think so," Eiji said, shaking his head, a sad look filling his eyes. "I want to be with you but..."

"I don't know if I can trust you, not after the things we've said and done to each other these past few days." It was like Oishi could read his mind. Eiji nodded once, biting his lip. He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

Oishi stood up and walked over to Eiji. "A month." He held out his hand to help the other man up. "We be friends for a month."

"Huh?"

"We be friends, and just that, for a month. At the end of that time, we decide if we should keep being friends or if we can be more again."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** Same as always, no ownership. Nothing really new to talk about or report on. Those of you who keep yelling at me about the lack of GP love, well, things get better. I mean, they're settling the argument and are going to be friends again. Hopefully I can keep up with a similar schedule. I go back to work Sunday and classes on Monday. I'm working 12-18 hours a week and am in 16 credit hours so I'm hoping I'll be able to update 2-3 times a week. But I've got a backlog of a few chapters, like 4, currently so that should help. 


	25. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Apologize** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**  
 _ **Apologize**_

"Whoa, what happened to your hair?" Eiji's co-worker, Hisaki, asked the moment he walked into the staff room Tuesday morning.

"I decided to go back to my natural color," Eiji replied as he sat at his desk. "I thought it'd be a nice but it's turned out to be kind of annoying."

"How so?" She dragged her chair over and sat next to him. "It looks nice, if that helps any."

"I pretty much look exactly like my oldest brother," Eiji said with a sigh. "Just about every time I catch my reflection, I start asking Kei what he's doing and my sister's called me by his name a couple of times too."

"Well, you may want to watch yourself," Hisaki warned, "because honestly, I get the feeling your fanclub's going to grow."

Eiji became a shade paler, something that made her laugh. "I have a fanclub?" He asked, sounding half-horrified.

"There are days when I swear, all I hear the girls talking about is Kikumaru-sensei." She set a hand on his desk. "What happened to your cheek?"

Eiji reached up, automatically covering the bruise with his hand. "Nothing." His voice came out sharp and her eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you telling me?" She had that teacher stare fixed upon him. Eiji squirmed uncomfortably, not at all enjoying being on the receiving end of it. It was fine and wonderful when he used it on his own students. Not too fine right now though.

Eiji sighed softly and lowered his voice, not wanting all the staff to hear. "Remember a few days ago, when I told you about Chiroh?"

She nodded. "Something happened."

"Yeah. A lot of things."

Hisaki looked at him for a moment, her eyes seeming to break him down. "Did you break up?"

"...yes?"

"What's with the hesitation?"

Eiji ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face. "We decided to take a break, to just be friends for the next month."

"Ouch. How's that going for you?"

"I'm not sure. It was just decided yesterday."

Hisaki patted his hand. "Well, I'm busy this week but how about dinner some time next week? We can make it a staff event. It's been a while since we've all gone out."

"It's fine," Eiji assured, shaking his head, "you don't need to do this."

"Nonsense." She reached over and grabbed his planner. "It looks like you're free." She set the planner down and stood up. "Hey everyone, how about dinner next Tuesday? Kikumaru-sensei's going through a tough time and could use some cheering up."

"Hisaki-san," Eiji tried protesting before he was cut off by the other second year teachers. Within minutes, the matter was settled. Dinner at 7 in a week and Hisaki was going to pick the place. It had to be somewhere close and affordable with the possibility of serving alcohol. Honestly, Eiji thought shaking his head, his coworkers were so easy please.

"Hey, Kikumaru-sensei, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tadamachi Daiichi asked after Eiji had gone through the day's announcements.

"Of course," Eiji agreed. He followed the boy out into the hallway. "Is this about Tanemura-san?" The kid nodded and faint pink splotches appeared on his cheeks. Eiji decided it was adorable. "How did that go?"

"I took your advice and told her."

"And?"

"We're going out," the kid mumbled, it all sounding like one word. If Eiji hadn't been waiting for it, there was no way he would have caught it at all.

The man smiled. "So, I'm not going to be hearing you two constantly complaining about each other?"

"No, Sensei," the kid promised.

"I'm glad to hear that." Eiji meant it too. He'd been getting really sick of their constant bickering and if it came to it, he would have gone through with his threat of finding replacements for the two representatives. That being said, it was nice that the two had worked things out. Unwanted, the thought of his own situation with Oishi popped into his head.

Fudomine had rules set in place about students dating, mainly that they weren't supposed to. In reality, as Eiji had learned, the school turned a blind eye towards relationships as long as the students were fairly discrete and it didn't interfere with their work. So far, there'd only been one incident where the school had stepped in and that had been because the students in question were seen kissing in a park while in uniform. After that fiasco, things had stepped up for a little while and the rules were stricter. Since the students seemed to have learned from that mistake, things had definitely relaxed.

"Now, don't let it interfere with your schoolwork or your duties."

* * *

"So you and Eiji are officially taking a break?" Taka asked as he watched Oishi put on an apron.

"For the next month," Oishi agreed. "Thanks for not asking about it yesterday, by the way."

"You looked like you wanted to be left alone."

"Calling Tezuka does not qualify in leaving me alone."

"It was the only thing I could think of doing. I know you guys are good friends." Taka waved to some customers that entered. "I take it he left already?"

"Yeah, he took the first train back to Niigata. He said something about needing to get back to work."

"Sorry these are such crap jobs," Taka later apologized as Oishi took some dishes to the kitchen.

"It's fine." Oishi gave his friend a reassuring smile. "It kind of sucks to have to work on top of school but you guys are giving me so much, doing this is the least I can do to try and repay the kindnesses."

"Oh hush," Jijo's voice came from where she was getting drinks. "You're part of our family now."

Taka nodded. "You'd probably do best to listen to the woman. She speaks the truth."

"Does that mean you'll actually listen when I say I'm not made of glass and am perfectly capable of doing just about anything?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

Oishi chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Jijo's pregnancy was obviously making Taka a very happy man but it came at the price of him treating his wife like she was the most delicate thing in the world. He kept trying to do things for her and it was annoying Jijo to no end. She was a nice woman but that didn't mean she was a pushover.

* * *

  
 **A/N:** As always, no ownership. Man, I don't wanna go back to work. The daily updates are coming to a close unless I can find time to write. I hope I can find some time. I have a feeling I'll be taking my little netbook everywhere so I can work on this. You guys have no idea how much of an obsession this story has become. I have to keep writing it and it's taken over my thoughts. 


	26. Back To December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Back To December** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**  
 _ **Back To December**_

Oishi grabbed a tray and went out into the dining room of Kawamura Sushi. Almost 9pm, he thought, smiling a little. Soon it'd be 10pm and he'd be off and could go back to his apartment and sleep. It'd been a long day. His first class was from 8-10am, a lab that he didn't really enjoy but needed. After that, it was office hours because he'd agreed months ago to be a teacher's assistant for one of the intro freshmen biology courses. When office hours were over, it was time for said intro biology course, which ran until 1pm. To wrap up the school day was another class from 2-4pm, followed by work from 5-10pm. Long days were long.

A couple of women walked in and sat down at a table on the back wall. Oishi nodded to Jijo as he passed her scurrying over with menus and a notepad for orders. He took the dishes back to the sink, putting them in the warm water carefully so he wouldn't splash anything onto his open textbook. His days weren't leaving much time for studying so he'd taken to doing it whenever he could, like when he was letting dishes soak.

"Hey, there's some tables that look like they could use some washing," Jijo said, popping her head into the kitchen.

Oishi waved to let her know he'd heard. It was late so they weren't terribly busy. Jijo was going to leave soon though to go upstairs to the house part of the building. Her working day tended to run from noon to 9pm and Oishi could hear the tiredness in her voice. Stifling a yawn of his own, Oishi quickly washed the dishes. Grabbing the bucket of cleaner, Oishi went out to the dining room.

The two women were the only customers and though he didn't mean to, it was impossible not to listen in on their conversation.

"So, you say you really like this place?"

"Enough to come once a week. It's not very fancy but it's nice."

"Yeah, it's very," there was a long pause, "comfortable."

Her friend nodded. "That's a good way to put it. I was going to say 'homey' but comfortable works."

"Depending on the food, I may come back in a couple of days."

"Oh?"

Oishi set his rag down and stretched his arms over his head, sighing a little in relief as he felt his shoulder pop. He glanced toward the clock and was glad when he saw the time. A little after 9pm. Less than an hour left.

"Well, one of my coworkers has been having some relationship issues so me and everyone else are taking him out for dinner on Tuesday."

"Aww, that's nice of you guys."

"Me and two of the others are doing it to cheer him up. The others are just coming along for the opportunity to drink."

"That's adorable that your coworker's actually depressed about his girlfriend. He must care for her a lot."

"I know. If he wasn't already dealing with this, and if he was a little older, I'd probably try to go after him."  
'Oh? Do tell."

Oishi half-wished some more customers would arrive so he didn't have to listen to this conversation.

"He's really cute, like he borders on that cute-handsome line and it makes him look even younger. He could probably pass as a teenager."

"How old is he?"

"Not too much younger. He's been out of school for a couple of years."

"So 23-25ish?"

"Sounds about right. He doesn't act super young though."

"Well duh, I don't think anyone in your profession can."

Seriously. Oishi had to fight the urge to not beat his head against the table he was washing. The conversation was so irrititating and stupid.

"True, though I'm in it so that might make your argument invalid."

"So, what's got you so interested in this guy? You normally aren't one for younger men."

"Like I said, he's a really nice guy. Funny, sweet, cute-handsome. But it's never going to happen so I'm not even going to try."

"Wow. You never give up this easily."

"There's a weird situation with his kind-of ex-girlfriend. I don't even want to try and mess with that."

"That messy?"

"From the sounds of it."

"Ouch." The friend laughed a little. Oishi wanted to dump his bucket over her head. "Too bad about the girlfriend thing. He's sounds pretty much perfect."  
"It's a shame."

A shame indeed, Oishi decided as he slipped into the kitchen. "A shame I had to listen to that."

* * *

Eiji flipped over, unable to sleep. It'd been a few days since his talk with Oishi. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since, both too busy and, at least in Eiji's case, still too weirded out and confused by the whole situation. Being friends. What did being friends with Oishi mean? The days when they'd been just friends seemed like so long ago, all the back to high school.

It really didn't help that right now he wanted to talk to the man. At least he could finally reach Oishi without having to go through Taka and his wife. Oishi had finally gone out and gotten a cheap cellphone since his old one had been through his parents and they'd dropped the line.

Looking at his alarm clock, Eiji knew he shouldn't. It would be a selfish thing to do. He did it anyway.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me." Not that Eiji really need to tell the other man that. Still, it seemed the right thing to say.

"Is something wrong? It's," there was a pause and Eiji could just see Oishi looking at his own alarm clock, "almost midnight. Don't you have class in the morning?"

"I can't sleep," Eiji admitted, turning so he was laying on his side. "What about you? Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?"

"I had a reading for a class I needed to finish." There was a yawn and a chuckle. "But I know the feeling of not being able to sleep. My body's yelling at me to lay down but I know the minute I do, I'm going to be wide awake." There was another yawn, followed by a sheepish sounding, "sorry."

"It's fine." Eiji couldn't help the smile that was forcing its way onto his face. "At least tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh yeah, your half-day."

Eiji nodded before remembering that he was talking to Oishi on the phone and there was no way the man could see the action. "Basically. Classes end at noon and no practice with exams next week."

"Ah."

A thought came to Eiji. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

Silence and fears. When Oishi didn't respond right away, Eiji started regretting his words. What did being friends mean? Couldn't they hang out? Because he did want to see Oishi but was that overstepping the bounds?

"I'm going to the library to work with a friend on a project but after that, all I had planned was finally moving into the spare room at Taka's."

Relief flooded Eiji. "Want some help?" That seemed like the kind of thing a friend did. Eiji remembered helping Fujiko move into his apartment. Fujiko...no, Eiji shook his head, don't go down that path either. They hadn't spoken since Eiji had left that evening. Unlike the situation with Oishi, Eiji hadn't felt the urge to contact his friend, to talk to him or make plans. Fuji had been right. They could never go back to their easy comraderie. Things had changed and Eiji was even less sure on what the right things for that situation were.

"It'd be nice." There was a slight pause. "Jijo's brother is letting me borrow his delivery van for a couple hours but everyone's too busy to help."

"By everyone you mean Taka and his family, don't you?"

Oishi chuckled softly. "Guilty as charged but even if they were free, I don't think I'd have asked for help."

"Because of everything they've already done."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay them for the kindness they've shown me."

Eiji rolled over so he was laying on his back. "Taka's pretty amazing. He's always so quiet and nice but there's something about him that just seems to let him slip into the background, unnoticed."

"And then he does something like this out of generosity." There was yawn from the other end of the line and Eiji smiled a little. He could just imagine Oishi sitting at his desk, textbook open to whatever page he'd been reading.

"Go to bed," Eiji ordered. "See you tomorrow."

"I'm fine," Oishi yawned again. Eiji chuckled softly.

"Ch-Oi-" the former redhead stopped. What was he supposed to call Oishi now? Oishi was too formal, too distanced. Chiroh was too intimate. Shuu-chan was a possibility but that was also the silly nickname Yumi used.

"Shuuchiroh." It had seemed that Oishi had realized what Eiji had gone quiet about. "Just call me that, okay, Eiji?"

"Okay, Shuuchiroh." The name felt strange to Eiji but it was nice. He kind of liked the way it sounded. "Like I said, go to bed."

"You get done with classes at noon, right?"

"Yeah. What time do you want to meet? Where at?"

"My apartment at one sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"See you then."

"I'll be there."

"We're not hanging up, are we?"

"It's like when we were teenagers. You won't hang up because you're too polite to and I just hate ending conversations." Eiji felt like pulling his blanket over his head. Embarrassing but at least there was no one else around.

"Usually one of your brothers would yell at you to get off the phone," Oishi's voice came through the phone, chuckling.

"And I'd get a pillow thrown at me," Eiji agreed.

"You'd yelp, drop the phone, and start yelling at Ken."

"It was a great daywhen he moved out."

"Eiji."

"What? I noticed you didn't seem to care back. You practically moved in."

"I did not."

"Sure, tell that to my mom and Yumi. I'm sure they won't believe you."

"I just spent a lot of time at your family's house. Especially as an undergrad."

Eiji sighed happily, a grin on his face. It started falling. "What happened to us? To those days?"

Oishi's voice came back sounding sad. "We've grown up. We're making our own lives, ones that don't automcatically include each other. It doesn't help we're in two different places."

What do you mean?" Eiji frowned, confused.

"I'm still a student. There's still another couple of years before I'm done with school. For me, there's still that idea that settling down, starting a family and all, is a few years away. That it's for after I'm done with my degree." A slight pause. "You're done with school. You've started your career, even if it is at Fudomine."

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see." Oishi cleared his throat. "You're starting to think of the future."

"So, we're on two different planes;" Eiji nodded slowly, getting what Oishi was saying.

"Yeah. You're a step ahead of me." And then, "you always have been."

"Goodnight Eiji."

"G'night."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** Because, you know, I absolutely hated where the last chapter left off. That, and I'm going off to work in a little bit and with classes/work picking back up today/tomorrow, I don't know when I'll next be able to update. Like I said, I'm hoping I'll be able to update 2-3 times a week. I'm working on 31 right now if that helps. And if I get stuck doing the freezer, I'll probably end up planning out more of the chapters. There are scenes I want to write and places I want to go but it's the in-between that I get stuck at. Still, I have a feeling this story is not going to die. More and more keeps popping up and I'm so impatient. Also, tomorrow evening, I'm backing everything up and installing Ubuntu so I can finally have internet on-campus. My life will be awesome! Oh, and no ownership. Almost forgot that one. 


	27. I'd Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _I'd Lie_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _I'd Lie_**

"You seem happy. Tired, but happy," Yumi commented as Eiji walked into the kitchen.

Eiji just yawned loudly, heading straight for the coffee pot. He grabbed his favorite mug and sighed happily a few moments later after he'd taken his first drink. "Minami stayed the night again, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Yumi suddenly seemed enthralled with her cereal.

Eiji shook his head. His sister's crush on her assistant was completely adorable. It was also aggravating since it was obvious that both liked each other. Poor Minami had asked her out countless times and Yumi always turned him down.

"I talked to Shuuchiroh last night."

"How'd that go?"

"Yumi, you should really give Minami a chance. The guy's in love with you."

"He's my assistant. And don't dodge my question."

Eiji crossed the room, sitting at the table across from his sister. "He's a nice guy. You shouldn't let him slip away."

"We were talking about you."

"I'm helping Shuuchiroh move this afternoon."

"I guess it's too much to hope that Shuu-chan's moving here, is it?"

The look Eiji shot his sister answered the question. "Why won't you give Minami a chance?"

"He's my assistant."

"You can only use that excuse so many times, Yumi." Eiji yawned a little. "What's the real reason?"

"Answer yours if you'll answer mine," Yumi threw out.

Eiji quirked an eyebrow. "Depends on what your question is."

"Do you love Shuu-chan?"

* * *

Oishi covered his mouth as he yawned loudly. It was early but not terribly so. It had been nice to hear Eiji's voice last night. Ever since their talk at his apartment almost a week ago, they hadn't spoken at all except through a couple of quick texts when Oishi had gotten his new phone.

"Hiya Oishi-kun," a cheery female voice said from behind him.

He turned and smiled. "Good morning, Maeda-chan. How are you?"

"Good, good. Just a little tired. Yourself?"

"Pretty much the same."

She giggled lightly. "Why did we decide to work on this at 9am?"

"I think it had something to do with the fact that you and Hara-kun are leaving to accompany Ishida-sensei for the conference." Oishi walked over to where the small cafe in the school library was set up. "Coffee is needed."

"Eww," she replied. "But some really strong tea sounds divine." She readjusted her bag. "So, remind me again why you're not coming with us? I know Sensei asked you."

"There's a lot going on in Tokyo right now. Besides, I went with him to the last conference, back in June. Why in the world would I subject myself to that experience again?"

"They're fun to go to."

Oishi looked at the student worker. "Large dark mocha, with an extra shot of expresso. Soy milk." He stepped to the side and turned to his companion. "Then you can gladly go in my place for every conference ever again."

"A large chai with skim," she told the worker. "You think Sensei would let you get away with that?"

"Probably not," he admitted as he took his drink. A long sip of pure deliciousness.

She thanked the worker and slowly sipped her own drink. "I think I might be able to wake up now." Maeda closed her eyes, looking about the happiest Oishi had ever seen her. She was a nice girl, one he'd known for years. He'd met her and their other friend, Hara, back in his first year of undergrad and they'd managed to stay together throughout their school careers. It helped that his two friends were also the other teaching assistants for Ishida-sensei's intro biology course. His friends made sitting through that lecture worth it all.

"So, something's going on here in Tokyo?" She asked, her voice low but still audible. They'd taken over a table on the third floor, books and notes spread out. Since it was Saturday, there were several other students around, all involved in their own group projects.

"You remember my friend, Eiji," Oishi started.

Maeda nodded. "The cute redhead." She stopped, "did something happen between you guys?"

"We got into a fight and decided to separate for a little while." Eiji was too much a part of his life to have ever tried hiding from Maeda and Hara. Luckily, his friends hadn't cared at all.

"Oh no." She looked so sad that it made Oishi want to laugh. Maeda was always so easy to read but that also made her completely genuine.

Oishi took a long drink from his cup. "It's okay. There was some arguing and a lot unhappiness so we mutually decided on a break."

"How long?"

"A month. It's been almost a week already."

"Now I feel completely terrible for being sick all week. You should have told me this already."

"You're the first person I've told, Maeda-chan. Not even Hara-kun knows."

"Should I tell him?"

"If it'll make you feel better. And besides, Eiji and I are still friends."

She stared at him, a look of disbelief on her face. "Is that even possible? Haven't you guys been going out for years?"

"Five," Oishi confirmed. "As for the friends thing, we're working on it. So far, it seems to be working out okay. That being said, this afternoon is the first time I'll have actually seen him since we decided to be just friends."

"Bet you $5 it's going to start out awkward."

He shook his head. "There's no way I'm taking that bet. I already know I'd lose." Oishi tapped his chin. "Though, when we spoke last night, it didn't feel that strange."

"Oh? Do tell."

Oishi closed his notebook since they were obviously taking a short break. "He called me a little before midnight and we talked for close to an hour." He drank a little more of his coffee. "It was nice, like back when we were younger, before we started dating and in those early days."

"The start of your relationship." When Oishi nodded, she covered her mouth. From the noises Maeda was making, it sounded like she was trying to keep herself from squealing. "That. Is. So. Adorable!"

Everyone stopped and looked over at them. Oishi felt his face go warm and he quickly opened his notebook. Maeda blushed in embarrasment, hiding her face in a book.

"Think they all stopped looking at us?" Oishi whispered after a minute.

"Maybe," she squeaked. She lowered her book, glancing around the room. "Okay, I think we're good."

* * *

The clock needed to hurry up. This was worse than when he'd been a student and had counted down the minutes until the end of the day. It seemed that things never really changed when it cam eot the end of the school day. Seriously, he was about to swear. There was absolutely no way it was still 11:54. The clock had to have gotten stuck or something because it'd been the same the last three times he'd checked.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the school bell rang. Eiji felt like jumping up and cheering for joy. He probably would have if he hadn't been in a classroom full of second-years. He had to maintain his image after all. You know, the one they all had of him as this cool, awesome, incredibly handsome teacher. Okay, even Eiji had to laugh at that one.

"You're in a good mood today," Hisaki commented as Eiji half-ran over to his desk in the staff room.

"Got plans with a friend," Eiji replied as he searched for his phone. Teachers weren't allowed to keep their phones on their persons but there was nothing against a teacher keeping a cellphone in the staff room. It was a fairly common sight to see phones sitting on desks, silently charging while their owners were off trying to spread knowledge.

Hisaki chuckled. "Must be a special friend to have you looking so enthused."

"You could say that." Eiji really had been looking forward to seeing Oishi. He'd thought he'd be nervous and dreading it. After all, the last few times they'd seen each other, things hadn't turned out too well. But this time...this time just felt completely different and if he could just find his stupid phone, he'd have been out of the school five minutes ago.

"You're still good for Tuesday, right?"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." Finally! There was that stupid phone of his. "See you Monday," he called out to his coworkers, taking off in a brisk walk, one that could almost be called a sprint but not quite.

"Shuuchiroh!" He didn't bother hiding the huge grin on his face when he saw the man waiting outside the apartment building.

"Hey Eiji." They stared at each other for a moment before Oishi opened the door, letting Eiji in first. As they went up to Oishi's apartment, Eiji couldn't help but sneak a few glances over at his companion. Still the same Oishi. There was a sadness in the man's eyes that made Eiji feel guilty. He wanted to reach over and reassure the man but how could Eiji do that? It'd just draw attention to the weird situation between them and it was obvious they both wanted to try and avoid that right now. If this was a few weeks ago, Eiji could have easily reached over and hugged his ex-but-not-ex boyfriend and told him things would work out. Eiji almost sighed. This month was going to be harder than he'd originally thought it'd be.

The elevator dinged and they walked out, Oishi leading the way to the apartment he'd been living in for the last year and a half.

"This place has a lot of memories, doesn't it?" Eiji murmured as the door swung open. They both stood just outside, looking in.

Oishi took the first step. "It does."

"I bet your neighbors will be glad to see you go. This has probably been the quietest week of their lives." Eiji flashed a cheeky grin as he entered the apartment. "I know Yumi's mentioned it being rather quiet around our place." He looked around, stopping at the futon. "Guess we should get this thing first, huh?"

"That'd make sense." Oishi reached for the mattress and Eiji helped him pull it off, setting the thing on the floor. "Now, question is, how in the world did I put this thing together?"

Eiji shook his head. "You didn't. I did."

"What was I doing?" Oishi frowned, trying to remember that day when he'd moved in.

"Convincing Sakura-san for the eight-millionth time that you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." Eiji went over to the other side of the room, placing his jacket on the back of the desk chair, his brief case going on the floor underneath the desk.

Oishi looked up from where he was inspecting the futon frame. "It doesn't look too hard to take apart."

Eiji joined him. "Then lead the way."

With a bit of teamwork and elbow grease, they managed to tear the frame down into three pieces of manageable sizes. Working together, they took them down, taking care when placing them in the back of the delivery van.

Oishi stood in the doorway. It was strange to see the small apartment so bare. He had never been a huge packrat and he didn't have a lot of things but the absence of just about everything was disconcerting. There were still a few boxes holding clothes and school supplies left but other than that, nothing else remained.

Well, one thing was still there. Standing at the window, looking out at the view that Oishi had enjoyed for the last year and a half, was Eiji. He turned and smiled. Oishi felt his breath catch. The way the sunlight streamed in and hit the man just so. He'd always found Eiji attractive, at least, he had for the last several years. In that moment, Oishi decided that Eiji was the most handsome man he'd ever seen in his life.

"Something wrong?" Eiji took a step forward.

Oishi shook his head. "No, nothing."

"Looks like we're almost done," Eiji said, glancing around. "It's strange, seeing this place so empty." He walked over, standing next to Oishi.

The black-haired man leaned against the door frame. "I've always known I'd never stay here but..."

Eiji was finding this to be completely and utterly frustrating. He wanted to reach over and put an arm around Oishi, to try and comfort him. Or just to even cheer him up. Maybe reminisce. Just do something. He didn't know what he could do though that wouldn't be overstepping the line of friend. He'd never realized how much it sucked not to be able to touch Oishi and he was really starting to wonder how he'd made it through high school.

"I guess we should take these last few boxes down to the van," Oishi's voice said, dragging Eiji away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** No ownership, once again. First day of the semester is done. Now, if I can only make it through the rest of the semester. Mondays are going to be terrible. It's like I'm a legit adult with a work/school day lasting from 8-5. I'm so tired though since I have to wake up at 6am just to get to work on time. But I got my new computer and it works and I'm so happy to finally have a working computer! So happy! 


	28. He Whipped My Ass In Tennis Then I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _He Whipped My Ass In Tennis (Then I Fucked His Ass In Bed)_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _He Whipped My Ass In Tennis (Then I Fucked His Ass In Bed)_**

"Hello Oishi," Jijo called out as the black-haired man entered the sushi shop. "Hello Eiji." There was a moment of silence before she did a double-take. "Eiji?" She sounded like she didn't believe it.

"Good afternoon, Jijo-chan!" Eiji bounced over to the counter where she was seated. "Shuuchiroh told me about the baby. Congratulations!"

She shot a concerned look over to Oishi, who smiled softly and nodded. "Eiji's helping me move," he added.

"Yep. I wasn't doing anything and it didn't seem right to have him moving out alone."

Jijo reached across the counter and touched Eiji's hair. "This is new."

Eiji sat at the stool on the customer side. "I thought it'd be a good idea but I don't know. I miss the red."

"You're moving in right now?" Jijo looked over at Oishi.

The man nodded. "I just came in to unlock the side door. That way, you know, I don't have to go traipsing through the house or the shop."

"That's probably for the best," Jijo agreed. "You know where it's at." Oishi nodded once again and Eiji got up to follow. "No, no, I want to talk to you for a moment, Eiji." The two men shot each other confused looks. "It's nothing serious," she assured, "I just want to catch up a little. It's been over a week since Eiji's been here."

Eiji grinned. "It has, hasn't it?"

Jijo held a hand over her heart. "Longest week of my life," she joked, her voice filled with mock sadness.

"I guess you shall have to stay with the lady of the shop then." Oishi looked like he was fighting back laughter of his own. He waved once and disappeared into the back.

As soon as Oishi was gone, Jijo's joking face disappeared and was replaced with a rather serious look, one that made Eiji immediately feel nervous. "Please tell me this isn't a joke or a prank or anything that could hurt him."

This Eiji hadn't been expecting at all. "No," he said slowly, trying to work through his confusion, "why would it?"

"Good." The serious expression stayed. "Oishi's been through a lot lately because of you and your actions."

What the hell? Since when had Jijo become so protective of Oishi? "And it's been the same for me, I assure you that."

She picked up a napkin, avoiding his eyes. "We don't want to see Oishi like he was a few days ago." Jijo folded the corners and for a moment, it looked like she was going to make an origami-something or other. "He gave up."

Part of Eiji went cold. "Gave up?"

She nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes. "The night he went to see you when you were at Fuji-kun's place."

Eiji frowned, thinking back on that night. So much had happened then. He remembered Oishi coming over but he was having trouble recalling any details. The bomb Fuji had dropped had essentially decimated all other events.

"He came back here and sat in the corner, nursing a drink," she went on, voice quiet and serious. "Takashi kept trying to refuse to give him anymore but..."

"He's Taka," Eiji finished, nodding.

"He thought it'd be better at least for Oishi to be around a friend who could keep an eye on him than alone somewhere. Takashi's a good man but sometimes, he's just too nice." Jijo unfolding her napkin. "That's why he called Tezuka-san."

"The almighty Gatekeeper Tezuka," Eiji muttered under his breath. "Yeah, I know about that." He shook his head. "I can't believe Shuuchiroh though. He really turned to drinking?"

"As far as I know, that's been the only time."

"He didn't cause any problems, did he? He's not the best drunk." There was a reason why the black-haired man tended to stay away from adult beverages. Oishi had very little tolerance and tended up get belligerent. Not a good combination.

"As far as I know of, no. But he definitely had Takashi worried."

"And thus, Tezuka."

She nodded. "Exactly."

Oishi walked in. "What's taking so long?"

Both smiled. "Just catching up," Eiji half-sang. "Jijo's been telling me all about what's been going on around here."

"Uh-huh." Oishi was looking at them both like he didn't quite believe them.

Eiji stood up and bounced over to his friend. "Come on, let's go get you moved in and then get some lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

* * *

Oishi stood at the counter, keys to the delivery van in hand. It'd taken them a little while but they'd gotten his things up to his new room. "Tell your brother again that I am in his debt," Oishi said as he handed the keys to Jijo.

"I'll give him the message," she answered. "Have fun."

"Sensei!" A pair of voices called out from behind the two men. Eiji turned, recognizing them.

"A couple of my students," he murmured to Oishi.

The man nodded. "I gathered as much," he teased.

"Hello Moriachi-san, Eihi-san," Eiji greeted his two co-captains. "What brings you guys out and about today?"

"Picking up my racket," Eihi answered.

"That's right, you needed it restringed." Eiji turned to his companion. "Shuuchiroh, meet Moriachi Makoto and Eihi Yori, Fudomine's co-captains." He then looked at his students. "This is my old doubles partner, Oishi Shuuchiroh."

The teens exchanged a look. "The famous Oishi-san."

Eiji nodded, suddenly not looking anywhere near Oishi. "Yes, the famous Oishi-san," he replied.

The boys bowed. "A pleasure to meet you," they said in unison.

Moriachi's face seemed to light up, as if he'd thought of something. It was a thing Eiji had seen happen often enough in the past and he wondered what the boy had thought up. "Sensei, you guys should play a game with us, me and Eihi against you guys."

Eiji glanced at at his old doubles partner. "What do you think?"

"It's been awhile since we've played," Oishi nodded, agreeing. "Why not?"

"We don't have our rackets with us but how about we meet you guys at the street court near Kawamura Sushi in an hour?" Eiji suggested. "You've got spares in your room, right?"

"Yeah. You sure you want to use one of mine though?"

"It's fine." He looked at his students. "See you guys in a bit, okay?"

"See you Sensei," Moriachi agreed for the two of them. "We'll be there."

They walked back to Kawamura Sushi, Eiji still avoiding Oishi's eye. The black-haired man, however, was highly amused. "The famous Oishi-san?" He repeated, trying not to laugh. "What exactly have you been telling your students?"

"I just told them all about winning Nationals," Eiji said slowly as he carefully inspected his fingers. "I might mentioned our team a few times and gone into detail about the members of it."

"A few times?" Eiji's reaction was cute and it only made Oishi all the more curious.

"Yes?" It was clear Eiji wanted the topic dropped. He was embarrassed and it was absolutely adorable. Teasing Eiji had always been fun but the opportunities had always been few and far between. At least, in recent times. Back when they'd first started dating, things had been more fun and relaxed, kind of like now.

Oishi poked his friend's side. "Tell me what you told them."

"Do I have to?"

"Kikumaru Eiji," Oishi sang.

Eiji suddenly stopped being so interested in the state of his hands. He crossed his arms and gave Oishi a smirk. "Now I'm not going to tell you."

Somehow Oishi managed to look both pained and amused at the same time. "I think I deserve to know why I'm the 'famous Oishi-san.'"

Eiji seemed to be seriously considering answering. And then he did something completely unexpected. "You'll have to catch me first," he called out, suddenly sprinting away. Oishi cursed under his breath before taking off after the other man.

* * *

"Umm, Kikumaru-sensei, are you sure you guys are up for playing?" Moriachi asked a little while later when the two adults arrived at the street court.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Eiji half-bounced over to his two players.

The teenager still seemed skeptical. "What about Oishi-san?"

Eiji waved his hand. "Shuuchiroh's fine. He just lost a race is all." Eiji chuckled a little. "He's been spending too much time studying at the library lately."

"Ishida-sensei's had us busy, what with the conference this weekend," Oishi admitted. "But that's not what we've been working on."

"Shuuchiroh's still in school," Eiji explained to his students. "He's got a few years left." He frowned. With everything that had happened, was Oishi still going to be in school? "You're not leaving are you? Because of..."

"Thankfully no." Oishi could see the concerned look in Eiji's eyes. "Uncle Akitaka, on the condition I work for him for the first decade out of school."

"He can afford it?" Eiji knew the place Oishi went was expensive. It'd always been a bit of a shock that the man's own parents could pay tuition. Keio University was not a laughing matter.

"I'll tell you about it all later." Oishi turned towards the students. "So, you guys ready to play?"

* * *

  
 **A/N:** No ownership once again. I have been waiting to use the chapter song ever since I found the song/band. This seemed to be the most appropriate spot even if there was no actual tennis playing. That, and it was the first song that popped into my head. Have a good day/night/whatever people-I'm going to bed after I finish all my readings for classes and getting more than 4 hours of sleep for the first time in 3 days. I'm so tired but there's so much to read. Media Management (so, keeping up with half a dozen media blogs), Advertising Sales, Spanish, Medieval History, and Disasters and Catastrophes in History. So much... 


	29. Brick By Boring Brick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Brick By Boring Brick** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**  
 _ **Brick By Boring Brick**_

"Hmm, you know, it might not be a bad idea to have you guys play together," Eiji mused as he rubbed his chin. He and Oishi had won 6-3 but Eiji was definitely impressed at the teamwork his co-captains had exhibited.

The teens exchanged a look. "It's worth a shot," Moriachi agreed. "But that'd hurt our singles line-up."

Eiji nodded. "True, you and Eihi-san are two of our better singles. Still, Kobayashi-san and Yamamoto-san aren't bad. Ito-san's fairly good and would probably be okay if he was bumped up to Singles 1." He looked at the two teens again. "We can practice a little more with some combinations."

The boys exchanged another look before turning to Eiji, speaking in unison. "Because we don't need to keep losing to Seigaku."

If Eiji was surprised or shocked, he didn't show it. In fact, he looked like he'd probably heard those words repeated a thousand times over. "Good luck on your exams next week. Remember, next practice is Thursday afternoon."

"Now, if you were only about a decade or so younger," Oishi said, shaking his head as the two of them walked to a nearby ramen shop to finally eat something. "There is no way you'd be saying that Seigaku needs to start losing."  
Eiji rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. A decade ago we were in their shoes." He stopped.

Oishi kept walking for a couple of more steps before realizing Eiji was no longer beside him. He turned. "What's wrong?"

The brunette quickly caught up. "It's been a decade," he repeated, "a decade since we met and everything." Eiji smiled. "You were such a serious kid." He reached over and messed up Oishi's hair. "And every year, you'd change your hair style."

"I was just trying to look cool," Oishi laughed, moving out of Eiji's reach. "And what about you? You had that silly band-aid you'd always wear. It started on your nose and migrated to your cheek."

"A phase, that's all," Eiji shot back.

"I'm not sure if you can call it a phase when it lasts a couple of years." He reached over to the other man, resting his thumb on the spot where Eiji had always worn the band-aid. "But it was always adorable, so completely and utterly Eiji."

Oishi felt his breath catch as he saw the look in the other man's eyes. That look, he knew it well. Oishi turned his head and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eiji do the same.

* * *

Eiji grabbed Minami's empty stool and drug it over next to his sister. "Where'd he go?"

"He went home," Yumi replied, not looking up from her sketching. "He does have his own place after all."

"Can't blame me for wondering. He stays here so much." Eiji sighed and set his head on her shoulder. "How am I gonna get through this month?"

She glanced over, amused. "Oh? What in the world do you mean?"

"I thought it'd be fine, that we could be friends."

"You can't be just friends, can you?"

"Whatcha drawing?"

"An idea for a mini-series." She set her pencil down. "So, you don't think you'll last?"

Eiji groaned softly. "Yumi, I didn't realize how hard it'd be to be around him." He picked his head up off her shoulder. "Seriously, I think you deserve an award since you're with Minami so much you make being friends with someone look so easy."

"What happened?"

Eiji didn't answer and after a few moments, Yumi picked up her pencil to start sketching again. "It's based on you and Shuu-chan, this mini-series."

"Really?" He leaned over to see what she was sketching. "They don't look like us."

"Why would they have to look like you guys?" She reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Eiji shrugged. "I dunno. I guess they wouldn't have to." He looked at the paper again. "Which one's me?"

"You'll just have to wait for the end result."

* * *

Hisaki was waiting at Eiji's desk Tuesday afternoon. Their co-workers Koga, Yoshiro, Tsuma, and to Eiji's suprise, 3-A's Hayashida, were all waiting. He looked at Hayashida, confused. "I heard about you guys going out and it sounded fun," Hayashida explained from where he sat in Eiji's chair. "It's been too long since the last staff night."

Hisaki clapped. "That's everyone. You ready to go?"

"Matthews isn't coming?" Eiji asked, looking around for the English teacher. It wasn't a big surprise. Matthews tended to do things on his own more often than not. Still, it didn't seem quite right to leave the British man be.

"His wife's sick," Koga spoke up as she picked up her purse.

"So, where are we going?" Yoshiro looked at Hisaki. She'd been the one to put everything together and the one to decide where the group was eating.

She shook her head. "You'll have to wait and see when we get there," Hisaki told the group, leading the way out of the staff room.

"So, what's the breakdown on exams looking like?" Yoshiro asked as the group of teachers left the school grounds. "I know it's the second day so just about everything's been given but..."

"You just want to know how much effort students are going to put into their math tests, don't you?" Hayashida teased.

The older man shrugged. "It's nice to get an idea."

"Tomorrow's History and Math, right?" Koga looked at Eiji, who nodded.

"And there goes my free time for the rest of the week." The redhead pouted, causing his coworkers to laugh a little.

"See, this is the nice thing about being PE," Tsuma added, causing the others to all turn and glare.

* * *

"I am so insanely glad to see you," Toho practically yelled when Oishi walked into the kitchen of Kawamura Sushi. "Jijo-san's not feeling well today and we've been able to get by but it hasn't been terribly busy either," the teenager went on as he watched Oishi put on his apron.

"Two groups just entered," Baba said as she walked into the kitchen. The teenaged girl looked tired and seemed about to collapse.

Oishi grabbed a chair and led the younger girl over to it. Baba was a nice girl and she reminded him a lot of his own little sister. "You okay?"

"Just super tired," she stifled a yawn.

"Want me to cover for you?" Oishi offered. He knew it was the right thing to say when the girl's face immediately lit up.

"You'd do that, Oishi-san?" She seemed so expectant, so hopeful. It was cute and again he was reminded of his little sister.

Oishi nodded. "It's not a problem." It really wasn't. He hadn't been working at the sushi shop for long but he'd quickly picked up on the different jobs. Food was made by Taka or his father and one of them was always in the restaurant. The only other one to mess with the food was his father's long-time employee Hanamori. Jijo and Baba sat people and served them. Oishi and Toho took care of the back stuff, things like bussing tables and help the chefs by doing things like chopping vegetables. There were more people that worked earlier in the day but Oishi'd only ever seen them, never worked with them.

"Baba-chan need a break?" Taka asked as he saw Oishi walk out of the kitchen.

"Poor girl looks like she's about to collapse," Oishi agreed. "She said something about a couple of groups though."

The sushi chef nodded and gestured towards a table near the front. A couple of high school students from Seishun. Oishi couldn't help the little smile. It was nice seeing kids from his alma mater. The other table of people was along the backwall. Full of adults.

"She got the kids," Taka added. "I think she knows one of the boys because she was fine until they came in." He jerked his head over to a tray of drinks. "Those are for the back table."

Oishi grabbed the tray. "Thanks for the heads up." Walking carefully, he reviewed some of the main points from his biology lecture earlier that day.

"So, we're just all going to forget about Tsuma-kun," a woman's voice said. Oishi bit his lip to keep from groaning, recognizing it as that annoying woman from last week.

"Yep, yep," another agreed and it took all his willpower to not freak out as Oishi reached the table. It was painfully obvious who had spoken and Oishi concentrated on the tray of drinks he held.

"Water," he waited for the woman to claim it. "Green tea," went to an older man. "Water," again went to a woman. "Lemonade," to man who looked just a few years older than Oishi himself and another went to a man who looked roughly the same age. The last drink and it was clear who it went to.

"And a sweet tea." He set it down in front of Eiji, hoping to hell that he was wasn't shaking as bad as felt like he was.

What the hell was Eiji doing here? Yeah, the redhead (and indeed, he was back to being a redhead) liked the sushi shop but seriously, the hell? It kind of felt like there was some code of respect or just leaving each other be or something that was being broken here. From the look on Eiji's face and the way the table had gone quiet, it seemed like the other man was thinking the same thing.

"Earth to Kikumaru," one of the older men waved a hand in Eiji's face. The redhead blinked and shook his head, catching Oishi's eye and giving a little smile.

"Get your hand out of my face, Hayashida," Eiji playfully snapped. "Else we'll have to give it to Tsuma-chan."

"Om nom nom," the other lemonade man laughed, making the others at the table do the same.

"Are you all ready to order?" Oishi cleared his throat to gain the group's attention. They went around, everyone having picked out what they wanted. About halfway through, it reached Eiji, who just grinned.

"Surprise me." There was a smug look on the redhead's face, one that was both infuriating and so perfectly Eiji it made Oishi want to laugh and keep poking the redhead until he was laughing as well.

Oishi quirked an eyebrow. "So, plenty of wasabi? I'm sure I can get Taka to do that."

The look on Eiji's face was hilarious. All of the people with the redhead had been staring at confusion, obviously getting there was some sort of connection. In the back of Oishi's mind, he realized these must be Eiji's colleagues. Just, the pure horror on Eiji's face was great.

"Nonononononononononononono," the redhead gasped for air for a moment. "Don't you dare," he threatened.

"You said surprise you," Oishi pointed out.

"Think you can get Taka to make me my usual?"

"Quarter, quarter, half?" Eiji nodded enthusiastically. "I'll see, otherwise, just the normal half-half?"

"You know me so well." The grin on Eiji's face actually made this kind of worth it all.

* * *

  
 **A/N:** Success! Another chapter up, even if my supply of stuff already written dwindles even further. I think there are two more fully typed out. But, I've also got most of my readings for my classes done and I essentially have a three-day weekend as well as I get done super early on Friday (3:30) so I'm going to have time to write. At least, as long as I don't get distracted by The Sims. That's been my incentive for getting my readings done. Like last night, I got over 100 pages of medieval history and media career management readings done so I could play an hour of Sims. It seems like an unfair trade. Oh, but I also have a half an hour break so maybe I'll get some writing done then. Oh, and before I forget, no ownership. 


	30. Hanging on a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me  
>  _Hanging on a Moment_**

**Love Me or Leave Me  
 _Hanging on a Moment_**

"Okay, what was that?" Hisaki asked pretty much the moment Oishi reached the counter. Eiji ignored the curious looks on his other coworkers faces, choosing to instead to take a drink of his sweet tea.

"Better question," Hayashida added, "who was that?"

Finally, Eiji knew he couldn't keep avoiding answering. He set his cup down and glanced towards where Oishi was talking to Taka at the counter. This is what he'd been afraid would happen when he'd realized where Hisaki was leading them. "My friend, Oishi Shuuchiroh," Eiji said slowly, still watching the counter. "We went to school and were on the tennis team together."

Hisaki and Koga exchanged a look. Eiji figured he was doomed but kept going on. "We played doubles together and have been good friends for years."

"He the one you won nationals with?" Tsuma asked, legitimately curious. The man loved his sports and he'd hounded Eiji for at least a week when Tsuma had found out that Eiji had been national level player.

"Yeah." Eiji mentally groaned, knowing he'd never be able to get Tsuma to leave him alone now. It'd been a quiet few weeks at least. Eiji put a hand on the table and looked around. "So, big news," he decided. He might as well tell them now.

"Oh?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"There's a new couple in 2D," Eiji drew out. "It's Tadamachi..."

A small chorus of groans came from his fellow teachers. Hayashida looked at the second year teachers in confusion. "And Tanemura," Eiji finished. There was silence for a moment.

"It's about time!" Hisaki all but yelled, startling Oishi who'd come over to their table just then with food. "I mean, come on. We've all been waiting on this."

"It is about time," Yoshiro agreed. "Think we'll finally get some peace?"

"At least he's not going to be leaving behind a stream of broken hearts." Koga took a drink of her water. "It looks like no more drama."

"I'm confused," Hayashida admitted. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Hisaki nodded. "They've been in "love" for years and it's incredibly obvious."

"Painfully so," Yoshiro added.

Hisaki went on. "Can't believe something finally happened. I kind of want to throw a party for them."

Eiji chuckled. "I'm not sure that's necessary. I'll admit I was impatient but I mean, I guess it was worth it." He'd been watching Oishi and noticed the man stiffen a little. He shrugged and figured he'd ask about it later. As for now...

"Yay! You totally got Taka to do it!" Eiji cheered as his ex-but-not-ex boyfriend set the sushi down in front of the redhead. "You are awesome, Shuuchiroh!"

There was again a weird stiffness to Oishi's movements. "He was happy to oblige."

Eiji frowned. Oishi was speaking weirdly. There was a strange calmness and it had an odd quality. Almost emotionless. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Oishi bowed slightly to the table and took his leave. Eiji watched as Oishi spoke to Taka for a few moments before disappearing to the back. A tired looking girl came out a few moments later.

"That was odd," Hisaki noted. She popped a piece of sushi in her mouth and a look of heavenly bliss filled her face. "I think I'm in love with this place." She glanced towards where Taka stood at the counter. "And the chef's not bad either."

"Too bad he's married and they're expecting their first child," Eiji informed. "And you have no idea how awesome Taka is."

"You know him?"

"Yeah." Eiji looked down at his sushi and smiled. "I've known him for years. Longer than anyone else except my family. We met back in fourth," he frowned, "no, I think it was fifth grade." Eiji shook his head. "Not that it really matters. We were in the same tennis lessons and then we went to Seigaku." He looked over at Tsuma. "Taka was another one of the guys that I won Nationals with, at least, when it happened in junior high."

Tsuma glanced over at the sushi chef, studying the man. After a moment, he turned back to Eiji. "Wouldn't have pegged him as a tennis player. Seems like he'd be a soccer player."

Eiji shrugged. "I don't think he ever really played soccer. I know he took karate lessons for a couple of years though." He looked at the PE teacher. "Out of curiousity, what would you think I played?"

"Honestly, when I first met you, I thought you were a runner," Tsuma replied.

It took everything Eiji had not to laugh. "Funny enough, that was always my worst area. I had, like, no endurance for the longest time." He glanced at the kitchen door. Oishi still hadn't come out and he was wondering why. "Poor Shuuchiroh. He had to cover for me so much."

* * *

"Are you okay, Oishi-san?" The teenager, Toho, looked over to where Oishi stood at the sink.

The man sighed. "I'm fine, Toho-san. I guess I couldn't handle the dining room after all."

"Okay," the kid said, shrugging. "So, you actually gonna do the dishes or what?"

Oishi looked down and shook his head. "I got it. You want to go wipe down tables?"

"Eh, whatever. Sounds fine by me."

A few moments later, the teenager was gone and Oishi let out a sigh of relief. Alone, finally. What the hell was that with Eiji out there? He seemed happy about the situation. Maybe, maybe they weren't supposed to be together after all. And what was with Eiji's co-workers (because he was going to assume that's who they were) being so happy? It just, it seemed wrong.

Oishi stared down into the soapy water. After last Saturday, when Eiji had helped him move, they'd been getting along so well. True, they hadn't hung out but they'd called each other every night. They hadn't really talked about anything serious, not like he knew they needed to. All the same, those conversations and the way Eiji had acted on Saturday...

Oishi shook his head. Guess I was wrong, he thought as scrubbed a plate clean, not stopping until it was absolutely sparkling. "Guess I was the only one who thought there was a chance," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"We'll have to do another one of these again." Yoshiro stood, rubbing his stomach. He looked over at Hayashida. "Want some help getting that guy home?"

"Nah, I got it," Hayashida said, waving. He put an arm around the inebriated PE teacher. "Tsuma-chan needs to learn that he'll never be able to out-drink me." He helped the man stand up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Go history and math," Eiji tiredly cheered, causing the others to chuckle.

"Just think, we're making it through exam week," Koga yawned. "Can I ask you something, Kikumaru-kun?" She looked over at Hisaki, who nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" Eiji glanced at the kitchen doors. Oishi had never reemerged. He led the way to the shop's exit, waving to Taka before he left.

"It's about your friend, Oishi-san," Koga went on, reaching over to hold Hisaki's hand.

"What about Shuuchiroh?"

"Is he...is he available?"

Eiji stopped mid-step and turned around, hopping on one foot. "What'd you just ask?"

"Is Oishi-san available?" Hisaki poked Koga. "It's just, he seems like a really nice guy from what you told us about him."

Eiji wished he hadn't told his co-workers about Oishi now. It'd started with Tsuma, who'd kept bugging Eiji about Seigaku's team that won nationals. Stupid mouth that won't shut up. If Eiji could glare at himself, he would have. He couldn't even blame the woman for being interested in Oishi. The man was amazing. Each night when they spoke on the phone, Eiji fell himself falling more and more. Like he'd told Yumi, he had no idea how he was going to last through this month. Wonder if I can get him to back down from the one month thing, Eiji mused.

"Kikumaru-kun, are you there?" Koga's voice interuppted his thoughts.

The redhead shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something," he apologized. "And Shuuchiroh's..." he bit his lip, not knowing how to explain the situation without giving himself away. "Shuuchiroh's been in a long-term relationship that's on the rocks right now."

"So, he'd probably be interested in meeting someone," Hisaki jumped in, giving Koga an excited smile.

Eiji wanted to yell but he knew he had to be polite. These were his co-workers and he was really starting to consider them as friends as well. "No, he and," oh shit, what to say, what to say?

He started over. "Shuuchiroh and his partner," he said the word slowly, nodding. It worked. "They've been together for a long time. Right now they're having a few problems but I have a pretty strong feeling things will work out." At least, that's what Eiji was hoping for. He and Oishi still needed to sit down and discuss certain things, something he was not looking forward to.

"That's a shame," Koga sighed. "Well, if he's ever available, think you could set us up?"

Eiji didn't answer but she seemed to take that as a yes. He stopped and waved. "This is where I catch my bus. See you tomorrow."

They nodded and left, letting Eiji finally get some breathing room. It wasn't actually his stop—that was still another couple of blocks away but needed to get away from his two co-workers.

He had not been expecting to hear that. Oishi was a handsome man and damn near perfect. It made sense that women would be interested in him. Eiji wasn't worried about them. But, what if Oishi caught some man's eye? The very thought made Eiji go cold.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You sound tired."

"It was a long day." There was a pause. "It was interesting, seeing you earlier."

"I had no idea Hisaki-chan was taking us there." This time it was Eiji who paused. "What happened? You seemed fine and then you weren't and you just kind of disappeared."

"I was helping Baba-san out, giving her a break." Still, Eiji could hear the seeming lack of emotions in Oishi's voice. He did not like it, not at all.

"Shuuchiroh..."

"Eiji." The redhead held his phone away from his ear, staring at it. That tone, so sad and cold. What in the world was up with Oishi today? "I think we need to talk, face to face about," a pause and then, "this whole thing."

"The being friends for a month?" Eiji couldn't agree more.

"Yeah. I don't think it's working quite the way we thought it would." This was why Eiji loved Oishi. It was like the other man could read his mind.

"I'm busy all day tomorrow. Dinner Thursday?"

Except their schedules hated each other. "Of course you're busy tomorrow. I'm completely free. As for Thursday, I'm completely booked."

"Friday then?"

"Busy again. Mom's birthday and she wants all of us to come over for dinner." Eiji stopped, realizing something. "She's probably expecting me to bring you."

"Should I?"

"If you want." Eiji ran a hand through his hair. "Wanna meet right after school lets out? We can get coffee or something."

"That'd work, I guess."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** No ownership here. First week of classes done! Tomorrow will be spent hopefully writing more and reading half a book about 9/11. Should be an interesting mix. 


	31. Not Like The Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Love Me or Leave Me**   
> _**Not Like The Movies** _

**Love Me or Leave Me**  
 _ **Not Like The Movies**_

Eiji found Hisaki waiting for him the next morning. It was early but Eiji hadn't been able to sleep very well so he figured he'd just go in and read a book or do some lesson planning. And there she was, sitting in his chair.

"Morning Hisaki-chan," Eiji fought a yawn.

"You're gay."

Well, that woke up him.

"What'd you say?" Eiji had a wary look on his face, studying the woman carefully.

She leaned back in his chair. "You're gay, aren't you? Oishi-san's the "Chiroh" you told me about."  
Eiji crossed his arms. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious." She gestured for him to sit. Eiji grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat down, keeping his arms crossed.

"Explain."

Hisaki smiled. "Gladly. First, there's the fact that you never brought up the topic of your Chiroh until recently and I had to half-drag that out of you."

"I keep my private life just that, private," Eiji pointed out.

"But you'd never mentioned having someone before. Why hide it?" Hisaki shook her head. "There's also Oishi-san's name. Oishi ShuuCHIROH. It's rather obvious."

"My aunt's name is also Chiro. Should you be suspecting her as well?" Eiji knew he was losing but he might as well make it as tough as possible for Hisaki.

"Last night, you couldn't keep your eyes off him at the restaurant."

"I was surprised to see him, that's all."

"Kikumaru-kun." She was definitely not buying that one, at least, not from the tone of voice she'd used. "But most telling was after dinner, when Koga-chan was asking about him." The woman shrugged. "The story you told her was almost the exact same one you told me."

"It was hard trying to discourage her without revealing myself," Eiji admitted, deciding to drop everything. He slumped in the chair. "So, what are you going to do with this information?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like it's hurting anyone and Oishi-san's about as perfect a human being as you'll find," Hisaki admitted.

Eiji looked up. "It's sickening, isn't it?"

"I never knew those kinds of people actually existed outside of TV shows and movies." She leaned forward. "So, you've been with him for how many years?"

"Five but we've known each other for over a decade," Eiji answered.

"That's crazy. So young and already in such a long-term relationship." She smiled. "It's impressive."

* * *

"What's got you so impatient?" Maeda whispered from the other side of Hara. "You keep glancing at your watch."

"I'm supposed to meet Eiji in a little bit," Oishi replied, voice as low as possible. He'd admit it. He was rather impatient. It'd been days since he'd seen or spoken to Eiji, the two of them both too busy to even call. His stomach fluttered and clenched, nerves getting to him. He was somehow simultaneously looking forward and dreading their talk that afternoon.

She looked at him concerned. Opening her notebook, she quickly scribbled something down and passed it over. Oishi saw her message and wrote back one of his own. Hara gave them pained looks and Oishi shrugged. They both knew Maeda and that when she sunk her claws into something, she refused to let the situation go until she was satisfied.

She pointed towards the hallway, obviously wanting to talk. At least, that's how he decided to interpret the frown on her face. Hara waved them to go, annoyed they'd been distracting him from Ishida-sensei's lecture, one that Hara had heard at least twice before in the past. Oishi stood, he and Maeda quickly slipping out into the hall.

"What's this about you wanting to end things with Eiji-san?" She all but blurted out. Her hands were on her hips and she had a displeased look on her face. "I thought you guys were taking a break until the end of the month. There's still a few weeks of your month left."  
Oishi sighed softly, leaning against the wall. "I overheard him talking to some co-workers and just the way they were talking..."

She stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue. When it was obvious that he wasn't, she scoffed. "That's it? Oishi-kun, I thought you were better than being silly and petty like that."

"Huh?"

"What's your proof that Eiji-san and his colleagues were even talking about you guys? Did you even hear names?"

"Well, no but-"

She held up her hand, cutting him off. "Ah, ah, nope. Don't do this. They were probably talking about someone else. Ask Eiji-san about it but don't just jump to some random conclusion." Maeda looked at him and softened her expression. "You really care about Eiji-san. I can hear it whenever you talk about him." She brushed some hair out of her face and went on. "He's important to you and I just don't want to see you do something stupid that you'll hate yourself for."

Before he knew it, Oishi found himself waiting at Eiji's favorite coffee shop. It was busy but not terribly so, something that Oishi wasn't sure on how he felt about. If it was busy that meant there would be a lot of people around so there would be no scenes. But if it wasn't busy enough, they'd be continually pestered by the wait staff.

"Shuuchiroh!" A familiar voice. A familiar flash of red. And a familiar weight of a familiar arm on it's favorite spot around Oishi's shoulder. "It's been awhile."

"Almost a week." Oishi nodded in agreement. "How have you been?"

"So busy," Eiji drew out the words as he steered Oishi towards the counter to order. "Exam week is hell for both the students and the teachers."

"It's no fun for those who help out teachers either," Oishi added.

"Oh yeah," Eiji nodded, "you help out that one teacher."

"Ishida-sensei," Oishi supplied the name. "He's the one whose been my adviser in the department."

They reached the front of the line and ordered. When Eiji got his drink, he took a drink and closed his eyes, a expression of pure joy filling his face.

"It's been too long," he told his drink. "Remind me why I ever thought I'd love anyone as much as I love you."

Oishi raised an eyebrow, walking over to a table along the back wall. Eiji happily followed along, sitting down on one side. The two of them sat there for a moment, neither wanting to break the seal on the subject of the state of their 'relationship'.

First things first, Oishi thought as he took a deep breath. "When you and your co-workers were at Kawamura sushi, what was that relationship you guys were talking about?"

Eiji looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

Oishi stared at his cup. "You all were talking about some relationship and were happy and excited. What was that about?"

"Oh, that," Eiji said slowly, nodding. "Two of our students, Tadamachi and Tanemura finally started dating after making everyone else's lives hell because they refused to admit their mutual crushes on each other."

Oishi's shoulders shook as he tried his best to keep from laughing. A feeling of relief spread through him and he looked up at Eiji. "Maeda-chan was right," he murmured to himself. Seeing the look of extreme confusion on Eiji's face, he added, "it's nothing. Just something I was curious about."

The tension, which Oishi hadn't even realized was there, was gone. Eiji gave the black-haired man a few moments to recover before he set his cup down and aside, laying his hand flat on the table. "What went wrong?"

Oishi took a sip of his coffee. "When it started, we were young."

"Getting ready to leave high school," Eiji added, nodding.

"We were both just happy to be together. We didn't think about the future and what we'd both want in life," Oishi went on.

"It was enough to be together."

Oishi sipped his drink. "Exactly," he said after a moment.

"It's not that way anymore," Eiji sighed loudly. The woman at the table next to theirs looked over, glaring for a moment.

"We both have different things we want to do," Oishi went on after the woman turned away.

Eiji pushed his bangs out of his face. "I guess the real question is, can we each compromise or should we just end everything?" He shook his head and added, "because this being friends thing..."

"It's not working out too well, is it?"

"It's hard. Like, the hardest thing in the world," Eiji agreed. "And if this is it," he shook his head, not wanting to go on. He forced himself to say the next bit, "I don't think I could be friends with you and watch you fall in love with someone else. It's selfish of me but I don't think I could do it."

* * *

  
 **A/N:** Once again, no ownership here. So, you guys should be happy. I spent this morning in in the Coke cooler at work. Some of the most vivid scenes, at least for me, have been developed in that cooler. In particular, the break-up scene. It seems fitting that I was in there today while I'm working/struggling through this part of the story. Though, I do have a major distraction in that I'm playing Kirihara in an RP and am kind of logging while I do this. It's so weird because I'm Kirihara but half the time I have go back and fix his name because I'll type in Kikumaru instead of Kirihara. Gah...it'd confuse everyone if I didn't pay attention, especially since we have an Eiji and he's completely different from Kiri-ri. Yeah, I've got major second year love in RPs. I've never played a 3rd year and I will always end up playing a 2nd year, usually Kiri-ri and/or Chouta. It's not at all hard to figure out who my favorites are. 


End file.
